A Marriage of Convenience
by August Shaffer
Summary: Jake is no better than the man she is trying to protect her child from or is he? Bella and Jake are forced into a marriage of convenience. But who is it really benefiting when neither Jake nor Bella dare let the other see what really lies in their heart? Can they find a middle ground and turn their reluctant union into a Happy Ever After?
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Complicated by The Mad Poet**

**Love is Complicated...some say it's overrated **

**maybe even outdated **

**but never duplicated **

**while lust is just X-rated **

**like a porn flick **

**two bodies pulsating, gyrating **

**bed vibrating and shaking **

**ecstasy in the open for the taking **

Song Inspiration: Complicated by Rhianna

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-reader: LuvinJ/Mist

A/N: Okay, so now that I'm drawing near to the end of my self inflicted Seth/Bella challenge I'm starting up a new writing challenge for myself by writing a dominant/mean version of Jake. Hope you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing from you guys! Xoxo August

Chapter One: Bribery

JPOV:

The woman below me was willing and ready to do whatever I asked of her. Pulling her legs around my waist I sunk my fingers into her silky ,soft flesh. Hearing her moan released from her red painted lips, I watched as her eyes widen with a mixture of fear and excitement. I had her right where I wanted her and she knew it. There was nowhere for her to run as if she would. Her full rounded breasts heaved , up and down, in sync with her unsteady breathing. Licking my lips I leaned down and suckled one and then the other, nibbling on the sensitive dark pink nipples, while she squirmed and moaned for me to take her further than we've ever gone before.

The day I stepped into Seattle my life went from good to fucking wonderful in no time at all. Everything I imagined life could be, started happening for me. I graduated at the top of my class in college, got an intern position at one of the most well known advertising agencies and had so many women to choose from, it literally blew my fucking mind.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted, twisting the sheets with her hands, and bucking her hips higher off the bed.

A wicked smile formed on my face as I gave her everything she could want and more. Alyssa, my present lover, and employers only child was my latest conquest of many. She was the perfect medley of innocence and vixen. When we first met I made a point of staying clear of her. Every time she smiled my way, brushedup against me all so innocently of course, made damn sure she understood that I thought little or nothing about her.

Women like Alyssa, enjoy the chase. She knew she was beautiful. Why should I acknowledge it? In my experience with such women, I learned not to dote on them. It was too taxing of a job anyways and besides they wanted a challenge in their men. They wanted what they couldn't have. When I was good and ready to take her to my bed, it would be my decision, not hers.

Whenever we had company functions where a date was acceptable, I always made it my duty to bring a sensuous date so my co-workers could drool over themselves with envy. Yeah, I know I sound childish but it was in my nature to prove to the rest of the world I was not only as good as they were but perhaps better than most.

"Leave it in, Jake. " She pleaded as she felt my dick twitching deep within her cavern walls. We both knew I was on the verge of exploding. What the hell was wrong with her? Did she think I was stupid enough to knock her up? Her pussy was good but it wasn't good enough to make me forget all reason.

I needed to punish her. If she thought I was going to fall for that she deserved whatever came her way. I pulled out and turned her around toward my twitching cock and rubbed it over her mouth.

"If you want me to cum in you so much, then open your mouth."

A guttural laugh roared in my head as I watched her gulp hard and having the knowledge that she hated to swallow made this more rewarding for me.

"Like I said before, open wide Alyssa and swallow every last drop. " My eyes burned in hers as I centered my cock between her lips. Her mouth opened willing and as I watched it slowly surround me, another round of laughter rang through my head. Grabbing her head I began to thrust in and out of her mouth with no care to the pain that I was inflicting on her.

My fingers slid between her locks of hair and pulled hard as I came like a racehorse deep in her throat. Opening my eyes I watched as she gagged and tears sprung into her eyes while I continue to pump hard in her swollen mouth until every last drop of my cum was released.

"Ahhhh! Yess..."

"That was so worth being late for dinner." she moaned,as she rolled off the bed and looked for her clothing.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank it while she slipped into the bathroom to freshen up. I didn't even bother with getting dressed. Today had been a long day and after Alyssa left, my plans were to take a shower and get some well needed rest. Over the past month we'd been spending twelve hour workdays on a new company AD that the Whitley's desired more than the bottle of champagnes that they kept in their half a million dollar wine cellar.

"Hey baby I got to run. Hopefully tomorrow we can hang out longer." She offered as she kissed me tenderly on the cheek.

"Sure." I nodded my head in agreement. I knew better than to act anxious at the thought of having sex with her again.

She was already late for her family dinner. It was a weekly ritual with them. It was also the main reason I called her over for a quick romp. It was a test, would she risk her father's disapproval and her mother's disappointment when she arrived late again just to spend an hour or two in my bed? Of course she passed it, this time.

She winked at me while licking her lips in an enticing way that made my limp dick, spring back to life. Normally I was in more control of myself but sadly today, she left me wanting more.

"Do you want to be even later?" Grabbing myself I stroked it while I stared deep into her eyes. I could see the desire already flaming in hers but she knew that if she didn't show up for the weekly family dinner there would be consequences.

"That's not fair?" she mumbled heavily.

"Since you're late already?" If I was honest with her and myself, I really didn't want to spend another hour with her. She was sexy and beautiful but there were moments when I found her quite lacking that something special that could keep a man like me intrigued.

"No. I have to go. Maybe I can drop by later?" she offered, with a hopeful smile.

"Nope. Afraid this guy is going to bed." I laughed bitterly.

"Okay. If you change your mind you have my number." She turned on her six inch heels and marched out of my apartment without another word between us.

It was always like that. No words of endearment. NO longing looks that we would miss one another while apart. It was exactly how I wanted it between us. Unlike some of my former so called friends, I was not in a race to be chained down. Freedom was like breathing to me. The very thought of being stuck with one woman for the rest of my life shot my blood pressure out the roof.

I was making my way to the bathroom when I heard a knock on my door. Wrapping a towel around me I made my way towards the front door. I was assuming it would be Alyssa's face on the other side. Opening the door I realized just how wrong I was. Instead of my lover it was my sister. Well, one of them anyways. She looked at me like I was somehow the uninvited guest went it was the other way around.

"Becca." I mumbled with a cold bitterness that we'd both become accustomed to over the years.

"Jake. Can I come in?" she asked as she pushed me aside and made her way in. It was just like Becca to be bossy. She was one of my twin sisters. Rachel who I tolerated better, didn't join her today. Iwasn't sure if this was a good sign or bad one. Anytime one of my relatives found themselves driving all the way to Seattle to see me, especially unannounced,it normally didn't end up being a fantastic time for either parties.

I left LaPush for several reasons. My greedy sisters was on top of that list.

"Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I was half naked asI walked into my living room and sat in the recliner. Her eyes studied every inch of the room with a keen eye and I could tell she was impressed but of course shewould never admit it.

"Sadly since you won't take my calls or return my text messages I was forced to drive all the way here to inform you that father's health is taking a turn for the worse quicker than we first were informed. His doctor fears he has less than six months to live." Becca stated, her eyes misted over but her face showed no emotions.

Jake couldn't understand how a woman who was as kind, compassionate and nurturing as his mother had been could ever conceived such cold hearted daughters.

"Sorry to hear that but why do you feel the need to tell me this today?" I knew I was being a royal jerk off but we both knew that my father and I hadn't seen eye to eye since the day I left for college. I loved the old bastard but we were no longer on talking terms since I gave up my place to run his business.

"Damn it Jake! Do you think I enjoyed driving here to give you bad news in person? I know you and Dad don't exactly approve of one another's decisions about your future but he is your only father. Once he is gone...well...you can never turn back the hands of time to get back the precious time you lost." Becca's voice shook as she stared harshly at me.

"I know that. Don't you think after losing mom I know that better than most? What's the other reason for you to be here? Spill it. I don't like mind games. "

"Fine! Dad wants you to come home so he can talk to you about perhaps giving you the trust fund mom left for you before your thirtieth birthday."

Now I have to say, I was speechless for the first time in a long time by this unexpected news. Dad swore up and down that none of us would ever touch the life insurance money that our mother left her children until we turn the ripe old age of thirty. It was his way of forcing us to come to him when we were in need of financial assistance. Becca and Rachel were drawing close to thirty while I still had five years to go. Why would he be so generous now? Was this his way of repentance for being such a controlling ass over the last few years?

"Is this some kind of sick joke just to get me home?" I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. A stiff drink would have been better, but I got distracted and forgot to run to the liquor store on my way home last night.

"Hardly Jake. I wouldn't manipulate you to return home. I like you being here. With you stepping down from the business, Dad will have no choice but to leave it to me and Rachel. We plan on selling it." She replied nastily.

"You two are some greedy bitches." I knew it was wrong to talk to my sister like that, even if I was stating a fact. Neither one of them ever had to truly work for anything. After college they both quickly got hitched and started up families so that they didn't have to join the workforce. No, they liked being kept housewives. Not that there was anything wrong with taking care of your home and children but these two preferred to do less than necessary. All their lives they took short cuts to get what they wanted. Both of them were pretty in their own ways and they used their looks and bodies to win anything they desired. It sicken me how I was the one who was forced to work for everything I earned.

"You are one to talk Jake! You haven't been home in nearly four years. You don't tend to father's needs or assist him with the business. You do what you want and don't give a damn about anyone but yourself." Becca snorted rudely.

"I work Becca. I don't sit here and let others tend to me. I went to college to get an actual degree I could use. You went to college in search of a husband." I laughed harshly.

"That is not true Jacob." Becca cried out defensively.

"Whatever." Rolling my eyes I sat back down and took a long sip of my beer as I watched her over the rim of the bottle. What was her game? Knowing her, there was more to this offer than she was willing to share at the moment.

"Okay, lets say I go home. What's the plan? Dad is going to take me down to the bank and sign over my account to me just like that? No bribery. No rules?" It pissed me off when people tried to play me for a fool.

"I don't know exactly how he plans to do it. All I know is that when he returned from his last doctor visit he asked me to drive up here and beg you to come home and offered to give you what you desired the most."

"So he is bribing me to come for a visit." Anger coursed in my veins like hot lava. It was just like him to offer me something in return to do his bidding. It was no wonder the man had started out with one rinky dink mechanic shop and within thirty years now own twenty of them throughout the entire state of Washington. He was one hell of a salesman. He could take one look at people and size them up in less than five minutes. It was once a talent I envied the most.

"Look Jake, you can take it or leave it. I honestly don't give a rats ass either way. I'm only doing what my dying father has asked of me."

I nearly choked on my tongue to fight back the laughter that threaten to erupt. Becca sat there acting like she really gave a damn about our father when she was the first to tell him that she didn't plan on ever working a day in her life. God, how our old man nearly flipped his wig hearing his daughter declare her laziness so openly and proudly.

"When am I expected to visit?" The temptation was too much to not at least give it some consideration. There were a few people I owed money to, and this might be the only chance I could get that kind of money quick. Also if I had the money now then I could start up my own agency in a few years. Why should I work for someone else, when I could work for myself?

"He would like you to come down this weekend if it's possible. We know how busy you are." Becca's tone clearly disputed her last statement. It was clear that she thought I was somehow living it up and not really working all those late hours that kept me from missing weddings, holidays, and other special occasions according to my so called family.

"I will check my calendar and see if it's possible. I will text you with the details." That was my cue for her to get up and get the hell out of my house.

Becca scanned the apartment once more before walking to the door.

"You know Jake, this is really a nice place. Mom would be proud of you." Becca gulped hard as she blurted out her compliment and then flew out the door before I could respond. That girl had never given me one compliment that I could ever remember. Now I knew something was seriously going on back home.

My gut twisted like a pretzel as I prepared myself to face the facts that perhaps my father really was dying. A part of me ached at the thought of losing another parent but another part of me, refused to let any emotion slip into my dead heart.

XXX

BPOV:

It was days like this that I found myself blessed to have a roof over my head. On my way home from work I found myself with the misfortune of watching a families home burn to the ground. It nearly broke my heart as the wife cried out for her children who luckily ran to their mother's side and embraced her. Tears trickled down my face as I continued my drive to the sitters to pick up my own precious angel, Charlotte.

Although I never planned to get pregnant with her, she was still the one dumb thing I could be proud of. My three year old was the center of my universe. Together we didn't need much to make us happy. However, her biological father seem to think that he could provide her with a much happier and wealthier life than the one I worked hard to provide her with.

It bothered me more than it should how people who were lucky enough to be born with a silver spoon in their mouths could think they were above those who actually earn a living. Not all wealthy people were as obnoxious as the Cullens but they did represent a large number of them.

Driving up the muddy driveway of Rachel Lahote's house I couldn't resist smiling as I watched Charlotte and Paul Jr play together in the mud. The two of them seem to find such enjoyment with one another. Rachel's son was born a month before Charlotte but you would've thought they were siblings instead of friends with the way they communicated without words between them. They were inseparable and perhaps some of that was due to the generosity of Rachel who volunteered to babysit so that I could work after my father's death left us in a bit of a financial bind.

Charlie left me a reasonable life insurance policy but the majority of it was used to pay off his medical bills and the mortgage on the house. What little was left I was forced to used to obtain a lawyer to fight for custody of my daughter. Thankfully Rachel wasn't in great need of money and offered me a more than fair price to watch my child while I worked in the bakery that my friend Emily and I hoped to buy someday.

Stepping out of my car, Charlotte's head popped up and a smile as big as Texas crossed her lovely face as she climbed up off the ground and ran as fast as her little legs could take her and into my arms. Hugging her I felt more love and joy than I'd ever known in my entire life. My parents loved me but after their nasty divorce I often felt like I didn't belong with either of them in their new lives.

I of course was forced to remain in my mother's custody for most of the year and then got the priviledge of spending summers and every other Christmas with my dad. However as I grew up and became a teenager, I found myself busy with school and work so that my visits became less and less. Then before I knew it I was headed to college just in time for my mother to marry husband number two.

After I completed college, I found myself a little lost with what to do next. My college roommate reminded me that she was returning to her hometown, Forks. We both found it ironic that she grew up in a town where my father lived for many years and although I visited often as a child, we never crossed paths. Looking at the opportunity of living close to my dad and having such a good friend also seemed like the most practical thing to do.

It pissed my mother off and she warned me that nothing good would come of my life if I remained in Forks. Of course I ignored her ranting, knowing that she was just jealous that I would be closer to my dad than her but sadly in the long run, I did find myself stuck in a position that would forever keep me bound to this town.

Alice Brandon, my college roommate, was dating a wonderful guy who happened to have a single friend that they both thought would be the idea**l **man for me. Not wanting to disappoint either of them I finally broke down and agreed to a date. Just one I told them but that one date ended up with dating him for nearly six months before he suddenly showed me his true nature.

Edward started out as amazing person. He went to an Ivy League college and came from a well known family that was constantly giving back to the community. His manners were impeccable. His treatment of me started out quite romantic with roses and chocolates but soon afterwards he began to want to know my every move. If I was going to a movie with Alice, I was expected to ask him first and give them the exact title of the movie and time we would be there.

I tried to justify his behavior as being protective but eventually I began to see that my excuses were as lame as the bruises he left on my arm whenever we had a disagreement. My father saw through him of course and warned me that he might look like the perfect knight in shining armor but beneath that metal was a cold, calculating heart that thrived on controlling and abusing others.

It was instinctive to ignore my father when it came to guys. After all, what father ever really wanted their daughter to find happiness with someone who wasn't them? Unfortunately my father began to see the marks that Edward left on me. Being the town's sheriff he refused to tolerate my excuses and took Edward into the police station to question him personally.

Afterwards Edward came by our house and told me how we were not evenly matched for one another and that it would be in our best interest to not see one another any longer. Of course I was devastated at first but once the weeks rolled by I found myself relieved that I no longer had to answer to him.

Two things happened next that threw my short lived happiness up in a whirlwind. First, I learned I was pregnant. How was I going to tell the man that neither my father or I wanted in my life, that he would forever now be apart of it, through the birth of our unborn child? Secondly, my father's health took a spiraling downfall. After telling him about my pregnancy he fell over and suffered a heart attack which I naturally took the blame for. The shock of me being pregnant seem to trigger it. However, his doctor informed me it was the many years of drinking and eating unhealthy that inflicted it. No matter how many excuses he gave me for my father's failing heart I couldn't help but still believe my own guilt was the dooming factor.

It was rough the following eight months as I grew heavy with childwhile trying to tend to my father's health. It began to be too stressful for me. Luckily Alice dropped by to visit me when I went into premature labor. She promised to stay with my father while I rode off in the ambulance to go to the hospital to deliver my child. Charlotte was five weeks early but was in a fine healthy state that I was able to bring her home a week after giving birth.

My father was excited and proud of his grandchild and it brighten my days to watch him hold her in his arms and tell her stories that honestly a child her age couldn't understand thankfully. Then a few weeks before Charlotte's first birthday I woke up early to start breakfast and get my father's medicine prepared when I walk into his room and found him sleeping more peaceful than I had ever seen him. Touching his hand, I felt the coolness of his skin, my eyes raced to his chest where it remained unmoving. Rushing to the phone I dialed 911 but the operator assured me it was probably too late to save him but they would send out an ambulance to pick him up just in case we were both wrong.

After my father's funeral I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his elegant wife Esme as they made their way to greet me and give me their condolences. It wasn't lost on me how they kept looking over at my daugher and then back at me. I knew the time of reckoning had come home to haunt me. Honestly with a town as small as Forks, I honestly don't know how I was able to hide her from them for as long as I did.

Just as I feared, a week later Edward Cullen stood on my front porch and insisted on knowing if Charlotte was indeed his daughter. We argued over why it was necessary to know if she was or not for several minutes before Billy showed up with a few of his employees to check on me and my car which wasn't running well. Edward knew it was best for him to depart but he let me know real quick that he planned on being a part of her life.

A small part of me was a little happy with the knowledge that he wouldn't completely disown her but a bigger part me knew that by him being honorable it would mean I would be forced to share her. Why should I? I was her mother. I took care of her night and day without any help from him. Why was it so damn important for him to take even a hour of her life away from me?

A few weeks later the legal documents began to fill up my mail box and soon I was forced to realize that if I gave him what he wanted that he would surely corrupt Charlotte into believing he could give her more than I could. It was a silly fear of mine and I knew perhaps even a petty one, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking that they might bribe her into loving them more especially when they could give her far more material things than I could ever offer her.

"Mommy!" Charly cried out ecstatically with her small head pressed into my knees.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good day?" It was my automatic question of the day when I picked her up. Bending down so I could unravel her arms from my legs I picked her up and put her on my hip. Paul Jr was close by my side as we entered the house. Rachel and I grew close over the years after we'd both become mothers.

"Hi Bella." Rachel called out from the kitchen where I could smell fried chicken cooking on the stove top.

"Hey girl. How are you?" I asked casually as I put Charly down on the ground so she and Paul could play a little longer before we left.

"Same old same." She chuckled nervously.

"That chicken smells heavenly."

"Thanks. It's dad's favorite. He asked me if you could stay for dinner tonight."

My eyes widen with curiosity. Billy became my surrogate father immediately after my own father's death. Both men were alike in some ways and so it made it easier on me to accept my father's death while on the other hand it also made me miss him even more.

"Sure. What's the occasion?"

"Honestly I don't know." She admitted and like me she seemed just as curious.

"Would you like some help?" I offered as I took off my sweater and began to roll up my sleeves.

"That would be a dream come true. I was hoping you might make the apple pie he likes so much."

I couldn't resist laughing. We both knew she liked it just as much but I wasn't about to point that out. I begun my task while the kids played together and we chatted while we worked.

An hour later Paul arrived home and then five minutes behind him was Billy. Shortly afterwards we were all seated around the table enjoying the meal that I and Rachel eagerly made for them.

The men were quick to give us praise and we both smiled with pride.

"So Bella, how is your case coming along?" Billy asked from the end of the table.

"Nothing new really. My attorney fears that if I don't cave in and give Edward some rights to Charlotte, it could not only make things nastier come court day but it might even encourage him to ask for full custody."

"Do you think you are being unreasonable about this?" His voice was deep with concern.

"I don't know anymore. I mean, on some days I think it would be better if she was surrounded by more family than myself but on my stronger days I fear that they might try to tempt her away from me." I admitted.

"I agree with you about that. It's healthier for a child to have both parents in their lives. However, when it comes to a man like Edward one has to wonder what is considered healthy. You know how I feel about him and how I dislike the way he treated you. Your father also didn't approve of him but it's your decision in the end to be made. You are her mother and so it's your responsibility to do what is right for her."

Everything he said, was like a replay of a conversation I shared with my father shortly after her birth. Neither of us trusted that Edward wouldn't start his abuse on her. He didn't lack control over his own temper but expected everyone else around him to behave at such a level that it was ridiculous.

"I just...the money...I hate that I have to spend it on this. There is so much more I could use it for but keeping Charlotte one day longer away from the Cullens is worth it." Shrugging my shoulders I scooped my spoon into the fluffy mash potatoes and shoved it in my mouth to prevent me from saying anything that might create tears in my eyes.

It was sickening to me that I was forced to use the money we dearly needed to fight a man whose own lawyer fees was just a drop in the bucket.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Billy set his fork down next to his plate, placing his elbows on the table he grasped his hands and looked directly at me. Rachel and Paul didn't join into the conversation. They sat there quiet as a mouse and were deeply engrossed in what should have been a private conversation between the two of us.

"How?" I gulped hard as I prepared myself for some outrageous plan he had his mind set on. We all knew that Billy's health wasn't in the best state. Rachel informed me just a few days ago that the doctors didn't see any point in trying to force chemo on him. The cancer that was once in remission, returned with a fierceness that they suspected couldn't be cured any longer.

"I've invited Jake home this weekend. As you know my son, a handsome devil, but unruly child, wants more than anything the inheritance from his mother. I'm going to offer him the money in exchangeif he marries you."

I dropped my spoon and heard it clank hard on the plate. My mouth fell wide open. Billy was always coming up with one wild ass scheme after another and most of them came out to his advantage, but not all of them. The thought that his medication wasn't strong enough or having some crazy side effects,crossed my mind. Why else would he propose such a preposterous offer such as marriage to a man I didn't even know. Sure, when we were kids we played a few times but by the time we both reached adolescence, I no longer took visits to Forks.

From what I gathered and heard from his family and my own father, Jacob was no longer the sweet and compassionate young man I had the privilege of knowing. The picture that was painted of him proved that he was capable of being like any other man, an ass. How could Billy think that I would accept his offer or even worse, that Jake would be willing to give up his freedom and marry a total stranger just for money? That really didn't say much about his reputation. I was already in a dangerous mix with one greedy neanderthal, I didn't honestly want to get tangled up with another one.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rachel cried out. It was a relief to hear her say what I was already thinking.

"Nope. I think it's a perfect arrangement. Bella needs a husband to show that Charlotte already has a family setting and Jake needs his money to do whatever it is he dreams about. The two of them could provide Charlotte a healthy and stable home environment. Why would a judge give Edward custody if the child was already provided with all she needs?"

My heart was hammering in my chest, a far off ringing roared in my ears. The air in my chest seem to lock up andthe room was starting to spin around me.

"DAD! There is no way in hell that Jake is going to agree to this. No offense Bella, but Jake already has a life and he isn't about to give it up and move back here."

"I have to agree with her." Paul muttered.

"If he wants the million dollars in that bank now, he will do it. If I really wanted to be an ass, which apparently all my kids think I am already, I could change the will to force him to wait until he is forty to receive it." his fist slammed hard on the table, causing the dishes to clatter.

"Billy, I appreciate the offer and I know you only want to help me but I really don't think this is the way to do it." My voice shook as I watched a vein pop in his forehead.

"Isabella Swan, I made a promise to your father on his deathbed that I would do whatever I could to keep Edward away from you and Charlotte. This is the only way I can honor that promise. None of you will stop me from trying." he looked around at all of them with a severe look before standing up and walking out of the room.

"This is crazy." Rachel sobbed.

Paul reached over and patted his wife on the back and for a moment I envied her. It would be nice to have someone to comfort me when I was dealing with trouble times in my life.

"I'm so sorry." My voice squeaked.

"It's not your fault Bella." Paul turned and gave me a sincere smile.

"No, it's not." Rachel agreed.

"I guess we have to hope that Jake feels the same way we do." I hoped Jake wouldn't be agreeable to this crazy notion of his fathers.

Rachel shared a look with her husband before turning her attention back to me.

"You might be onto something. Jake has never caved into Dad when it comes to bribery."

We all sighed with relief, realizing now the ball was in Jake's corner. If we were right about our hunch, Jake would end this crazy idea and none of us would have to hear about this again.

**XXX**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?**

**William Shakespeare **

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

**Chapter 2:** **With Just The Right Bait...**

BPOV:

Not having the best day already, I started out the door on my lunch break when Milly,gave me a message from Esme Cullen. Apparently she thought it would be a good idea for us to sit down and talk about the child custody battle with Edward and I. What the hell was wrong with this family? How many times did my attorney have to warn them to leave me alone? This family either had some serious balls or just thick fucking heads. Throwing the message in the trash I raced out the front door to meet up with my college roommate, Alice Brandon, around the corner.

She texted me right before my break that she bought lunch for us today and really wanted a chance to chat with me. Walking into her cute, cozy boutique, a strong scent of lavender filled my nostrils. I could feel the calming effects at once. Glancing around I saw several new items she stocked recently that I longed to purchase. With my budget being so tight these days, I would have to put anything I wanted on lay away. Alice only gave me this service. It was one of the perks of knowing the owners deepest and darkest secrets.

"Hey girl." Alice called out as she walked out from behind the counter and past me. I watched as she locked the door and put the "out to lunch" card in place. We walked to the back of the store to eat.

"Mmmm..." The french bread smelt wonderful, making my mouth water up as I quickly sat down to open up the metal covered tray. Alice knew how much I enjoyed Italian food, so it took me no time to devour it.

"So what's up with that frown you wore when you stepped in?" Alice asked between chewing.

"Oh. Well..." Licking my lips before continuing. "Esme called my work again and requested a meeting with me to discuss my case."

"I swear!" Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm not going to meet her."

"You shouldn't. Okay, so I wanted to have lunch with you because you were too busy last night to give me the deets about dinner at Rachel's last night."

"Haha! You won't believe what happened. Billy wants to help me and I understand that but when he suggested that I marry his son in order to help me keep my daughter I thought I was going to choke on my food."

"WHAT?" Alice spit out her water.

"I know right. Can you say crazy much!"

"Ummm...doesn't Jake live in Seattle? How would that work out with you living and working here?" Alice teased.

"I think he does. I don't know, I don't keep up with the way he abandoned his family I'm not exactly a big fan of his."

"So do you know him at all?"

"When I was a kid I would visit my Dad and play with them. I don't think I've seen him since we were like ten maybe eleven."

Covering her face with her hands, small giggles slip between Alice's fingers.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Give me the good maybe it will make the bad news more tolerable."

"Okay, here goes. Jake graduated with us. He came to our school I think Sophomore year. All the girls were crazy about him. He was like six foot two, dark skinned and muscular. Everything a hormonal teenage girl could dream about."

"And?"

"Well, the bad news is, he knew he was everything we teenage girls could dream about."

"Haha! So did you date Mr. I Know I'm Hot?"

"NOPE! See up until my senior year no one really noticed me much. I was the girl with bad skin, braces, and ugly glasses. My parents finally had mercy on me and took me to a dermatologist, the braces were ready to be removed and we decided I was responsible enough for contacts. Over night, I was one of the beauties of Forks High, which is how I won the heart of my beloved Jasper Whitlock."

"He didn't notice you until you were pretty?"

"Not exactly. We were good friends and I tutored him but he hung out with Edward and his so called popular group who wouldn't approved of him dating me. Not when I looked like that." Alice shivered recalling her past image.

"So I guess Jake hung out in Edward's popular group."

"Umm...he did at first but something happened, I think. I can't really remember all the details."

"I can't imagine Jake hanging out with Edward at all."

Goosebumps covered my arms, anytime I thought about Edward it sicken me.

"I guess marrying Jake wouldn't be the worse ideal you've had."

"I didn't have the idea, Billy did. And are you crazy! When I get married it will be for love and nothing else."

"Trust me Bella, there were many girls back in the day that swore they loved Jake. You have to see the grown up version of him to understand what I'm talking about." Alice playfully fanned herself.

"Knock it off." I laughed whole heartedly. We both knew that her heart belonged to Jasper.

"Well, if you change your mind and marry him I will be a little envious of you. I had a few fantasies about him but of course nothing came out of them."

"HaHa. I can't imagine you with anyone but Jasper." I sighed.

I was envious of her at the moment. She was blessed to have such a wonderful guy who not only adored her but was full heartedly devoted to her. If I could find such a man like that, I would definitely marry him in a heartbeat.

"As much fun as this has been I need to go back and work."

"Okay. Call me later." Alice gave me a quick hug before I left.

Entering the bakery I pushed all the negative thoughts from my mind and focused on the food I needed to prepare for tomorrow's menu as well as a catering job that Milly wanted me to help her with for some extra cash.

It didn't take me long to forget my worries as I immersed myself in the world of cookbooks and my other joy, cooking.

XXX

Waving goodbye at Milly I made my way out of the bakery and started to walk out to my parked truck when my eyes landed on Esme Cullen leaning next to it. She stuck out like a sore thumb dressed in an expensive suit, her hair perfectly in place, and her latest botox smile stuck on her face.

"Isabella." Esme's voice made my blood run cold. Why did she have to keep pushing herself in my life? What did she possibly think she could say to me that would erase the memories of the abuse her son inflicted on me, in the short time that I played the role of his victim?

"Esme, please don't talk to me. My attorney has already told yours we aren't allowed to speak until we go to court." My voice was strained as I struggled with the anger that boiled deep within me.

"I am completely aware of this but as Charlotte's grandmother I feel that I must talk to you. Bella, there is so much you don't know about Edward. You two weren't together long enough for you to get to see his good side." Esme began to ramble quickly as I walked around her and opened my truck door.

My head whipped around, my eyes widen with shock at her stupidity.

"Excuse me? I don't think it's possible that your son ever had a good side." I knew it was cruel to say to a mother but I snapped. This whole process of fighting for my daughter's safety was starting to take it's toll on me.

"That's not true Bella. He did. I swear he was once such a good and loving person." Esme didn't even flinch as I continued to look at her like she had gone mad.

"Well, I'm afraid he is no longer that man. Please stay away from me and Charlotte. Let the court make the decision." My voice lowered as I fought back the urge to wrap my hands around her skinny neck and strangle the life out of her.

She had no right to stand here and try to justify what a wonderful son she thought she raised. We both knew good and well, that Edward didn't really want Charlotte because he felt any paternal instincts. He just wanted our daughter so he could sway his power on me once again.

"Bella, be practical. We have more money than you do. We can prolong this case for as long as we want. Don't lose all your money trying to fight something you will never win."

Her words sliced through me like glass. Looking her directly in the eyes I hoped my final words to her might sink into her thick head.

"My father was smart enough to document every bruise and marking your son put on me. You might have more money than me, but I have the truth on my side. Win or lose I want the good citizens of Forks to know what an abusive jerk your son is." Climbing into my truck, before I really let all my anger loose on her, I slam the door and sped out of the parking lot.

XXX

JPOV:

The air seemed thick with lust and greed as I walked into one of my favorite clubs where several knew me. I waved at the bartender who nodded his head and began to make my favorite drink as I proceeded to work my way through the crowd of bodies. Finally reaching the marble countertop, I reached out for my bourbon and took a long needed drink before turning around to cast a look at tonight's crowd.

Sadly, I didn't see anything that struck me as much of a challenge. Most of the women there were either too young for my taste or I'd already seen them throw themselves at most of the men here. It was starting to look like I might actually go home alone. Of course I had my famous black book that held plenty of numbers should I ever need a night of company. I tried to keep myself from ever straying back to any one woman. **I **didn't want to give them the illusion they meant more to me than a good night's fuck.

My phone buzzed in my trouser pocket. Reaching in I pulled it out and looked at the caller. Shit. Tyler. My bookie and old college classmate.

Tyler was the guy who introduced me into the dark and exciting world of gambling. Going to school on a scholarship and working four nights a week to earn a meager amount of money, sucked. Tyler showed me how to take my tip money and turn it into real cash, real fast. What he didn't warn me about, was what would happen if you lost big. I mean, real big.

At the start of my Senior year of college I was in need of some money, so being the foolish guy I was, I gambled with my tuition money. Hoping to win enough to buy me my own car, instead I lost it all and owed even more. Fearing that I might have to quit school and go back home was the last of my worries with Jesse and his goons showed up after my shift at work and gruesomely beat me up. My father was of course notified and within a few hours showed up at the hospital. He bailed me out of my debt and swore never to do it again. It cost me my summer vacation plans. The summer that I graduated I had to come home and let my dad show me off to everyone.

Once the summer was up, I fled town and never allowed myself to get in that kind of situation again until recently when I found myself tempted to see if my luck had returned. Like a dumbass I gambled big. It was time to pay the piper.

Knowing it was fruitless to try and ignore the call I answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Jake. Look I know you hate when I call you like this, but dude Jesse is looking for you. You didn't meet your deadline again." Tyler coughed nervously.

"What? I thought I had two more weeks?" The pit of my stomach dropped to the floor,and the bourbon began to burn like I had drank battery acid.

"NOPE! He said you had one month from the time you made the bet." Tyler replied.

"Shit! I don't get paid again until the first of the month." I sighed heavily as I gulped down the rest of my drink.

"Seriously, Jake. I doubt you are expecting a fifty thousand dollar paycheck. Call your old man to bail you out again unless you don't care about that pretty face of yours." Tyler's warning rang loudly in my ears. I felt suddenly cold and clammy. Gulping hard I looked around the room, checking to see if any of Jesse's guys were mixed in the crowd.

I couldn't afford to get my face smashed in again. The company I worked for would not only frown on it, but they would let me go in a heartbeat. Mr. Whitley was dying for a reason to fire me, especially now that he was positive I was fucking his precious little princess.

"Fuck." I growled, slamming the glass on the counter.

"I know you hate the idea, but for that kind of money it will be far worse than last time."

"No shit!"

"Get out of town Jake, find a way to get that money and then haul your ass here with it."

Tyler hung up the phone before I could response. Shoving my phone in my pocket I left the club quickly. Racing home I knew it was only a matter of time before Jesse or a group of his thugs would arrive on my doorstep. Grabbing some clothes, I shoved them in my overnight bag and locked up before racing out. On my way to my cruiser I realized that I had no idea where to head to next. I couldn't stay in town. They had eyes and ears all over the place.

Hitting the highway I found myself heading toward LaPush. The last damn place I needed to be at the moment, especially after my sisters visit earlier in the week. If by chance she was telling the truth and my father was truly going to give me my trust fund now, then it would be a godsend. However, if there was some sort of catch behind his offer, well, then I was fucked again. One way or another I had to get my hands on fifty grand and quick. I wanted to keep my face the way it was and I definitely didn't enjoy the thought of losing any limbs.

XXX

Driving into the city limits of LaPush I pulled over to the side of the road as I stared down the path in front of me. A sudden feeling of dread washed over me. How long had it been since I visited? Would people even care I was home? Did I really want to associate with people I once washed my hands of? Could I pretend to be the guy they once knew?

My life was my own making and I didn't regret that. I learned much and I saw plenty of things that I would've never known or experienced here. Looking at the light filled homes, I recalled some bad memories of my past and I felt not only dread, but disgust.

No, I was no longer the carefree guy who once gave his all to those he cared the most about. That guy died many years ago. The people who knew me then, we're going to meet an entirely new Jake Black. I knew they would hate this version but oh well, it was who I wanted to be and they would have to just suck my balls if they didn't like it.

Putting my vehicle in drive, I found myself driving straight through LaPush and into a town with more light filled homes and plenty more of life in it. The town of Forks was always a bit more glamorous than my homeland of LaPush. It was one of the main reasons I agreed to join their football team and transfer to their High School. I wanted to be a part of something bigger than what I was raised in. I wanted to feel important. It wasn't enough for me that I held the blood of chiefs in my veins, that my father was the wealthiest man of our people, or that I was the most popular among my peers. No, I wanted to be in a bigger pond where I could work my way up to the top of the food chain. I managed to get this due to my athletic skills. The coach caught me playing on the beach with my friends and seeing how his team sucked big time, he approached my old man about letting me attend their school.

At first my dad was dead against it. When the coach mentioned how I would have great opportunities for scholarships if I played well enough, my dad began to grow keen to the idea. Hell, if he didn't have to pay for my college then he could save a few bucks. He already had the luck of paying for both of my sisters and was quite aware of the costs involved. Us going to college gave our father bragging rights among his people. He liked showing off how his brood was so superior to the rest of them. It once made me embarrassed as hell but later I grew to respect his strive to impress others and perhaps my own vanity stemmed from that.

What he didn't predict was my major didn't exactly fall into an area where I could efficiently run his business. I minored in business, but I majored in advertising. My father was flabbergasted to learn the degree I spent four years of my life to earn.

That's when the first of many heated arguments begun between us. He tried to convey how important it was for me to take over his business someday and how the people of LaPush counted on us to provide many of our people with work. It was hard to argue with that but then I would remind myself how I had a right to take care of myself first. The people of LaPush wouldn't die with out our business, no they might have to find work elsewhere but it wouldn't be the end of an entire tribe's existence either.

Pulling up into the parking area of a newer and stylish hotel I grabbed my bags and entered with a weary smile. I was more than tired, I was exhausted. However, I knew I wouldn't get much sleep if I even tried. Paying for the best suite they offered I put my things in my room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Today did not end the way I would've liked it too but at least for now I wasn't beaten up or worse dead.

XXX

Waking up a little after nine I took a shower and put on some clothes before I could force myself to call my Dad. I knew he was expecting me to call sooner or later. Becca's offer was far too tempting, especially now in my predicament, to resist seeing what he would offer me in exchange for my trust fund.

The phone rang a few times before directing me to voice mail. Feeling annoyed and anxious I grabbed my wallet and keys and started out of to my Dad's house. If Dad was as sick as Becca claimed then he should be close to the house and not running about.

My instincts were on full alert as I drove up to the front of the house. Stepping out I wasn't surprised to see not much had changed since I left. The house was still painted in the same shade of barn red that my mother enjoyed. It was suppose to match the old barn out back on the border of our property. I used the barn as my own personal haven when I didn't want to deal with the old man'scranky moods.

Walking up the front steps I couldn't shake the nervous feeling from last night when I arrived into town. Why was I acting like some teenage coward? It wasn't like my dad could ground me if I didn't want to accept his terms in order to receive my trust fund.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. When none came I turn the doorknob and once again wasn't surprised in the least, to find that it wasn't locked as I stepped inside and hollered in.

"Dad. It's Jake. Anyone here?"

No answer just a creepy old silent house. Closing the door behind me I forced my wobbly legs to walk up the stairs toward his room. If he was really ill, wouldn't he be in bed? Why wasn't there anyone here helping him? Something didn't feel right about any of this.

A door closed upstairs, I stopped in mid step and listen for a clue as to who might be up there. Footsteps started toward the stairs. Taking a few steps back, carefully I stepped back down into the front entry way as I watched my father's aging body halt at the top of the stairs. His eyes looked down at me. Inwardly I cringed. He didn't seem too shocked or pleased to see me.

"Jake, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me dad."

"Oh." He gradually made his way down. I noticed that it took him longer than normal. He held tightly onto the rail. My heart lurched for a moment as I took in his appearance. When had he grown so old? There were wrinkles that I hadn't seen before, his dark hair was covered with more grayand the way he stood,made him look less tall.

"I'm glad you could find the time to visit me." He chuckled bitterly.

"What can I say, I'm trying to go for the best son award." I snickered.

"Uhmp. Let's go to the living room." He walked in front of me, I followed like the good little boy he expected me to be. Once he was comfortable in his old and shabby recliner, I found my usual spot on the couch. Glancing around the room I noticed nothing was out of place. The only thing new was a picture of him with Charlie Swan next to his picture of him and my mother.

"Son, I'm glad you came. I hoped Becca would be able to convince you to come. I have to say it wasn't easy to talk her into such a trip."

"I imagine it wasn't. Becca only likes to take shopping trips."

"True. Thankfully her ex-husband is still giving her plenty of money to help her maintain the living she has grown accustomed too."

I nearly choked on my tongue. Ex-husband? What the hell happened while I was away? She was over the moon in love with the guy she brought home her senior year of college. She swore he was her perfect match as I recalled.

"It seems that Kirk found another woman more to his liking." He explained, as if he had read my mind.

"That must have really pissed her off." I bit down on my tongue, trying not to smile.

"It did. It cost Kirk half of his money. I hope that new wife of his was worth it." My dad sighed heavily, leaning his head back against the chair.

"Enough about Becca. Let's talk about why you are here. You want your money, don't you?"

I didn't even blink an eye as I responded to his question.

"Yes."

"Your mother's father left you each a large sum of money after he sold all his stock and investments and of course there is the money from your mother's life insurance policy added to it. The money has earned interest after all these years and I think you will be quite pleased with the amount you will receive." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Bracing myself for what he would say next, I knew it would come at a price. There was no such thing as a gift from my dad.

"You have ten million dollars waiting on you at the bank, all I have to do is sign some papers."

Still holding my breathe I waited for the other shoe to fall.

"But before I do that, I need you to do me a favor."

Here we go.

"What kind of favor?" I hoped my voice didn't shake as much as my knees were starting too.

"I need you to marry someone for me."

My mouth dropped wide open. I was pretty sure it had hit the floor. Marriage? He was going to force me to marry someone for the money? That I didn't see coming, not by a long shot. I was gambling on him to offer me to take up his position at the business or something related to it, but nevermarriage.

"Are you kidding me?" I gasped for air.

"Nope. There is a young lady who has been quite good to this family and especially to me. I need you to marry her, it will help her keep full custody of her child."

"She has a kid too? Are you kidding me Dad! Are you heavily medicated?" I shouted.

"Jake, I know you think I'm losing my marbles with my old age and my bad health but this is important to me. I need you son, to help me keep my word to her father."

"What the hell are you talking about exactly? Whose father? Why can't she keep custody of her kid without getting married? Lots of single mothers keep their kid."

"It's Bella Swan son. Do you remember her? Her father saved my life the night of the accident and he helped me from truly going insane afterwards. He passed away and before he did he asked me to watch over his daughter and his grandchild. Bella is trying to keep the child's father from obtaining full custody of her." His eyes filled up with a mixture of tears and anger as his voice rose.

"Okay, I get that you want to help a old friend out but Dad, I can't marry her. I don't want to marry anyone right now. I'm only twenty-five years old. I have so much more living to do. Taking a wife is the last thing on my bucket list." I shook my head back and forth like a child refusing to take their medicine.

Standing up I walked over to the fireplace staring down at the ashes and wondered how in the world could I convince my dad to give me that money without having to lose my freedom to a girl I met a couple of times when I was a kid.

"Jacob. Bella needs us to protect her and her daughter from this man."

"Dad, come on. Bella is a grown woman. Can't she find someone else to marry her?"

"She's quite beautiful son. Don't doubt that for a second. It's not like men haven't tried to win her heart over the yearsbut shortly after having her daughter her father grew deathly ill and she stuck by him. Now, she is either consumed with working or spending time with her child. She doesn't want a man in her life. Not after what the last one did to her." He scoffed furiously.

"Okay, so she got knocked up. Big deal. Lots of women make that mistake." I still couldn't see how me marrying her would help her situation.

"She doesn't want the father near her child Jake. She is scared to death of him. " He continued to argue ferociously.

"Are you serious? Who is this man that has her so scared and obviously you in agreement with her fears?"

There was no way in hell, I was going to marry her but I was grossly curious at who would not only knock up Chief Swan's daughter but also whocaused such fear in her and my father. The Bella I knew was fearless. She was also extremely clumsy as hell. Several times when we played together she would end up in the kitchen with my mother applying bandages on her wounds.

"Edward Cullen."

My father spoke the last name I thought I would ever hear come out of his mouth.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

The first time in my life I felt light headed.

"No. His parents are helping him. So you can see how she doesn't have a fighting chance."

"Mmm...this changes everything." I mumbled before I stormed out of the house.

"What did you say?" My father asked but I ignored him as I walked past him and opened the front door. I needed air and space to think. My blood pressure was higher than a kid on his first experience with weed.

Standing on the front porch I considered my options. With the knowledge that Bella was trying to keep Edward from his own child and the fact that I needed the money quick, I already knew my answer. Although it sicken me to the core that I was about to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life, I had no other choice. Looking on the bright side, not only would I be richer but I would also get my chance at a long awaited revenge.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**AMOC Chapter 3:** _**The Prenup**_

_**BPOV: **_

Arriving home from work I found a vase of flowers sitting on my porch, along with a card. Not knowing who it was from gave me an unsettling feeling. Ignoring it for the moment I took Charlotte inside and fixed her a quick snack and placed her in front of the television to watch one of her favorite videos before I found the courage to go back to the front porch.

Opening the front door I took a cautious step out and looked back and forth down my street. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary to set off any further alarms in my head. Kneeling down I picked up the vase and took a quick sniff of the beautiful flowers before forcing my free hand to remove the card.

Licking my lips, I sat the vase down on the railing as I took a deep breath before sliding the vanilla card out of the envelope marked Bella.

A short message was inscribed across the card.

Come to my father's house tonight at 8 pm. I lookforward to seeing you again. Jacob.

The air in my lungs seemed to disappear as I felt shock and a small dose of excitement surge throughout my body. Jacob had returned home. Did Billy somehow convince him to marry me? Why would he do that? He already knew that I had no intentions of marrying Jacob or anyone else. What did Billy propose to Jake in order to get his rebellious son to not only come home but to consider this outrageous offer?

Crumpling the card in my hand I started to walk back into the house when I heard a vehicle pull up in my driveway. Closing the door firmly, I watched as Edward Cullen stepped out of his vehicle. His relaxed stride as he approached me made my nerves tingle with absolute fear. We both knew he wasn't allowed on my propertynor was he allowed within a hundred feet of me.

"Go home Edward." I demanded as I crossed my arms over my chest while I gave him a warning look.

"Don't tell me what to do Bella." His voice was cold as his eyes pierced a hole right through my invisible armor.

"This is my property and you know you aren't allow here or within a hundred feet of me."

"I know the rules Bella and you should know by now that I don't give a rats ass about the law." He snickered as he stopped on the first step.

"What do you want now?"

"Look, I don't give a shit about you or that brat but my parents are dead set on getting to know their grandchild so I'm going to do whatever it takes Bella, to make them happy."

"I'm not giving up my rights just to please your parents." I argued.

"You're playing with fire Bella and we both know you can't handle the heat. Why not give the kid a chance ata better life? Let's face it, this dump of a house is falling down. Your job barely pays the bills and soon what little money you have saved will be thrown away on a case you aren't going to win."

"That's my choice."

"You call yourself a mother. What can you offer your child? My parents can give her much more and you know it. You're being selfish Bella." He walked up the steps and came within an inch of me. My body tensed up as my heart hammered unmercifully in my chest. He was scaring me and he knew it. He took pleasure in my fear. It sicken me that I gave him so much control over me.

"Get off of my property and get the hell out of my life."

"I don't want to be a part of your life, trust me. I have moved onto better things unlike you." `

"You don't know anything about my personal all you know I've already met a real man who is willing to raise Charlotte as his own."

I couldn't stop myself from provoking him. He always managed to bring out my ugly side.

Edward's hand shot up from his side, gripping my upper armcausing pain to swarm throughout my body until it rattled my heart**.**

"Let me go." I clenched my teeth together, hoping to prevent my voice from shaking too much. It gave him great pleasure to watch me as I trembled in fear of him.

"Oh I plan on letting you go once you give me what I want. You keep fucking with me and I will make sure that we get full custody of Charlotte instead of what we've already offered you."

Swallowing the lump of fear that lodged in my throat, I tried to pull away from him.

"Never in a million years will I let you get your hands on my daughter."

"Don't be stupid Bella. We have the means, the money and the clout you never will."

"Then why are you here?"

"My mother is being the voice of reason at the moment but even she has her breaking point. If you were smart, you would listen to her."

Squeezing his hand tighter around my arm, his eyes burned into mine. There was no doubt in my mind that he was still the same controlling monster that left me black and blue on more than one occasion.

"Leave now or I will call the police."

"Go ahead call them. Now that your precious daddy is dead, I've been able to buy some of their loyalty. No one is going to rush to your rescue anymore."

He leaned in closer to me and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Be a good girl now, Bella. " He gave me an evil grin before releasing me and walking away.

Waiting until he was out of my driveway I grabbed the flowers and rushed back into the safety of my home. Setting the vase down on the entryway table I flew into the living room where Charlotte continue to nibble on her carrots and was once again unaware of the conflict between her mother and father.

Watching her helped me relax. I knew Edward was slowly buying as many people as he could to help his case in court. How could I compete with that? I was relying on people to be honest with this case but now it seemed that Edward was playing as dirty as possible in order to ruin my life and steal the only good thing I had left in it.

Walking into the kitchen to start dinner I took another peek at the lovely bouquet of flowers and realized sadly that I was going to need Jacob to help me in this battle. As much as I hated the thought of marrying someone just to help me during a stressful time, I couldn't afford to let my pride rule my heart. I loved Charlotte and I owed it to her to keep her safe, even at the cost of my own happiness.

XXX

_**JPOV **_

Checking my phone for any messages I noted that it was already eight o'clock and we hadn't heard from Bella. I told my father that I had sent word for her and hoped she would give us a courtesy call, letting us know she received the flowers.

"Remember son, Bella might act headstrong and independent but she is really just a young woman who needs to accept some help even though she will fight you every step of the way." Billy warned his son as they walked into his study.

"Oh so you're the expert on Bella Swan now?" I huffed.

There was no doubt in my mind that once Bella saw me and understood what she was getting with this deal she would agree with no questions asked. Women were constantly trying to tie me down but I always managed to escape their devious clutches.

What bothered me about this whole situation was why wouldn't Bella be jumping on board to this arrangement if she really feared Edward as much as my father seemed to believe? I thought every woman desired marriage the way men desired sex so why did my father act like Bella might put up some resistance to this arrangement?

Was she holding onto some foolish notion like love? Love was over rated. Over half the marriages today ended in a bitter divorce. This arrangement was beneficial for the both ofus. We would walk into this with our eyes wide open and no false hopes. It was a win-win situation as far as I could see. Once my obligations were fulfilled then we both could walk away and start our new lives however we saw fit.

"She's here." Billy pushed himself out of the chair as he made his way slowly to the front door to greet her.

I remained in the study, not wanting to appear too anxious about our meeting.

"Bella, I'm so glad you were able to make it." My father's voice replied cheery and full of pride that for a moment I was actually jealous of her. It was clear that my father was quite taken by Bella.

"I have to say I'm not too happy about this Billy. I've already told you once that this whole idea of yours is crazy. I had hoped Jake would agree with me."

I was immediately impressed with her integrity but reminded myself I wasn't here to agree with her but to persuade her into this mad scheme of my father's so that I could get my money.

"Come on into my study Bella. Jake is already in there."

Billy led her into the room. Standing up I turned slowly to get my first glimpse at an old friend and future wife.

Time had been good to Bella, she now had a body that made my dick twitch. She had seductive curves and ample breasts that I could imagine bouncing up and down on top of me. Her lips were fuller and a darker shade of pink that would look good wrapped around my cock. This Bella was definitely different from the flat chested, plain girl I remembered.

"Hi Bella." My mouth moved but I was frozen where I stood as she walked across the room.

Her lips curled up in a soft smile and her eyes widen with what I hoped was approval at seeing the grow up version of myself after all these years apart.

"Hi Jacob."

"How are you?"

"Well, I would love to say that everything is wonderful. I think my presence here speaks for itself."

"I know the feeling." I chuckled roughly as my Dad made his way to his seat behind the desk.

"Bella and Jacob you both know that I care about the two of you and I feel that it's my duty to make sure you two know what it is I expect from this arrangement." He paused as he looked between us.

"Jake will marry you and help you insure the custody and protection of your child Bella. He will present himself as a very happy and loving husband and father." His eyes directed toward me as his voice grew tense before returning to a sweeter one when he looked over at Bella.

"Bella, you will in return marry my son and provide a stable home for the three of you. I had your attorney take a look at the contract before I asked you both here. It states that after you have gained full custody of your daughter or to a degree that makes you happy then Jake will stay married to you for at least one full year afterwards."

My mouth opened wide as I sat up straighter in my chair.

"So I get all my money as soon as we are married, right?"

"Listen to the rest of what I have to say Jake before you start throwing a tantrum." His voice boomed in the room, causing Bella to flinch next to me.

"Fine." I sat back and exhaled.

" You will receive one million dollars directly after the wedding and an additional million once Bella's custody issue is resolved. On your anniversary each year you are married, you again receive another million. If you should continue to be married up until your thirtieth birthday then you will receive the rest of the money along with any interest it might have accrued at that time but if you should divorce, then Bella will receive alimony until she remarries or Charlotte turns which time, Charlotte will come of age to receive her own inheritance from me."

"That is very generous of you but I don't want your money." Bella exclaimed.

"I know you don't but sweetheart I made a promise to your father. I don't know how long I will be around and I want to know when I go to my grave that I did everything in my power to assure yours and Charlotte's happiness and welfare."

"I appreciate the trouble you are going through to help me. All I want out of this is Charlotte's safety from the Cullens. I don't need your money."

The blood in my veins ran cold hearing their name.

"You will take the money and that's that, it's already settled Bella. The contract is written up and I'm not going to change it. If you marry Jake then you will accept all of the terms." Billy's voice was stern but loving.

Bella stood up and paced back and forth behind me while she gave his offer some thought before finally responding.

"Fine." Bella threw her arms up in defeat.

"So I will get a million dollars for each year I'm married to her."

"Yes but if you should do anything that could jeopardize her case I have it on record that you will not receive anymore money until you are forty."

My stomach dropped to the floor. Why was he making this so damn difficult for me? Did he think I would screw it up for her? His lack of confidence in me wasn't anything new but it still stung.

Bella's head turned toward me and our eyes locked. I could see that like me she wasn't exactly too keen about this arrangement. However, I also saw something else in her brown eyes, compassion. Why would she feel anything for me? We didn't really even know each other, at least not the grown up versions.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" I broke the staring contest between us and turned my attention back to my dad.

"Nope. Just that I have a marriage license here that will expire in fourteen days so if you two agree to these terms I suggest you make the wedding arrangements pretty damn quickly."

I heard Bella suck in her breath. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one freaking out about how fast everything was happening.

"Bella." I looked over at her and feared she might be hyperventilating for a second before she lifted her head up and looked at me with a pair of frighten eyes.

"I'm okay. I just...I...I will do it, if you will." Bella appeared to be choking on her words. Patting her on the back until it appeared she could breathe without any difficulty, I look at my father and nodded my head in agreement.

"Good. Now I just need you both tosign this." He pulled out the contract and slid it across his desk.

I took the pen he offered and signed it first before handing it to Bella to do the same.

Bella's hand trembled while she signed her name on the dotted line.

"Good now that this is settled...here is something you will need to make it official."

My eyes widen with disbelief as my father walked around the desk and open the black velvet box that held my mother's engagement ring inside of it.

"It's beautiful." Bella mumbled as she took the ring out and studied the unique design.

"Jake put it on her finger already." Billy chuckled. I saw the tears that glisten in his eyes as I took the ring from her hand and gently placed it on her ring finger.

"Good. Now you both need to set a date and time." Billy flashed us both a satisfied smile before he left the room to give us some privacy.

"Are you okay?" I watched as she studied her hand in front of her face.

"I think so. I...this seems so surreal. Doesn't it?" Bella inhaled sharply.

"Yeah it does." I agreed sitting back in my chair and leaning my head back to look up at the ceiling as I realized I was losing my freedom.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I know this isn't easy for you."

"No it isn't. On the bright side if it all goes the way we hope, then I walk away a very rich man."

"Is that all you care about? Money?" Her tone came across judgemental as I whipped my head around to stare at her with my usual harshness that normally made most people cower in fear of me.

"What else is there to care about?"

"A lot actually. Don't you want to find someone to love you and spend the rest of your life with?" She looked dumbfounded at me.

"Honey, I can find love anytime I want it but of course you're speaking about a different kind of love. I'm sorry to break it to you Bella but the kind of love you're talking about only exist in movies. It's not real."

I watched as her face turn a deadly shade of white as she curled her hands up into fists on top of her legs.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that. As I recall your parents were very much in love."

"Yeah they were but did that stop her from dying?"

Bella looked shocked by my statement.

"Love can't save us from death."

"No it can't. So when is a good day for you to get married?"

I changed the subject swiftly to prevent us from experiencing our first fight.

"I...don't know really." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

Pulling out my phone I looked at the calendar and chose the date for us.

"How about Oct. 1st. It's on a Saturday and it gives us eight days to prepare. I don't think we need anything too fancy do you?"

"October first is fine I suppose."

"Good then let's go tell Dad so he can call my sisters with the good news."

Bella follows me out of the room as we found my Dad in the kitchen making himself a snack.

"October first is good for the both of us." I informed him.

"Wonderful, I will let your sisters know. Bella you should let your closest friends know as well. Just remember you have to convince them that you and Jake fell madly in love and couldn't wait to get married. We don't want the Cullens to know that your relationship is all an act."

Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on I will walk you to your car so we can discuss how you fell head over heels for me. It shouldn't be too hard." I couldn't resist snickering.

"Very funny Jacob**, **howeverpeople who really know me, know that I don't fall for jerks anymore."

Her comment not only surprised me, it also intrigued me.

"Well, I'm the only jerk who was willing to marry you after you proposed to me of course."

Her eyes widen with fury and I watched as her chest heaved up and down as she reacted to my playful jab.

"Okay, fine. If you want people to think I proposed to you, then we will go with that story."

"You are a real piece of work, Jacob Black."

"What? I'm just trying to make light of the heaviness of our situation."

"Sure you are. I can understand now why no one has ever tried to win your heart before now."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Cause you don't have one." She flashed me a smirky grin that threw me for a loop.I was learning real fast that Bella might have a sense humor but she also had a temper that matched my own. Unlike most of the other women I had known, Bella Swan wouldn't be sucker in by my charms and good looks. This was definitely going to be an adventure for the both of us.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

AMOC Chapter 4: Wedding Planning

**BPOV: **

"OMG! If I wasn't looking at this ring I would think you were trying to pull a prank on me. I can't believe it." Alice gasped for air as she held my hand firmly in her grasp.

"It's really crazy, right?"

"I don't know about crazy maybe more like INSANELY CRAZY!" Alice giggled hysterically.

Pulling my hand away from her I grabbed the fresh cup of coffee I made to try and help settle my nerves. The whole evening had been like sitting in the middle of a whirlpool. Money, contracts, promises made, all swirling around in my head. I just prayed I didn't sign onto something bigger than what I could manage. My life didn't need anymore chaos in it. Edward and his family gave me plenty of that withoutadding Jacob Black to the mix.

"I told you once you saw him you would fall madly in love with him. It's okay. Plenty of women have fallen for his sexy physique." Alice sighed heavily.

"Excuse me? I haven't fallen in love Alice. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone the truth about our arrangement. If you do, not only will I lose custody of Charlotte but Jake will lose a boatload of money. It's important that you play off that I'm madly in love with Jake but remember I'm not really in love with him."

Alice blinked a few times before she responded.

"Okay, so we have to pretend you are crazy about him but you're really not."

"Exactly."

"Come on you got to admit that guy is drool worthy." Alice nudged my shoulder with hers.

"A little." Biting down on my lip I found myself indulging in my first look at Jacob after all these years.

If I was truthful I was more than a little physicallyturned on by him . However, the moment he began to speak I knew he wasn't destined to be my soulmate. The man wore arrogance like a french whore wore perfume. He reeked of it. It was incredibly hard not to slap him when his biggest concern was over how much money he would receive from this deal. Money. How do I always manage to get involved with guys who only think about money?

"A little my ass. Come on I bet he looks even better than I remember." Alice continue to nudge at me.

"Okay Alice. Okay. He is fucking hot! With his flawless dark skin, his dreamy bedroom eyes, those full luscious lips that begged to be sucked and my God, the way his biceps flexed whenever he moved his arms all caught my attention. I just wished he was as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. Remember real beauty comes from within."

"Uh! Says the girl who has both." Alice rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Bella! You're not only pretty but you have a good heart. Either way a guy is damn lucky to have you. You're the whole package. If I was gay I would be chasing your sweet butt." Alice winked at me, causing my cheeks to grow warm.

I wasn't accustomed to people telling me that I was beautiful. Whenever I looked in the mirror I just saw an ordinary girl trying to get by in life. Nothing special. I just saw plain old Bella Swan, the girl who seem to attract trouble no matter where she went.

"Did you guys set a date yet?"

"Yes we did. Do you think you could find a maid of honor dress by the first of October."

Alice's brown eyes widen in disbelief.

"Do you mean...this...October first?"

"Yes. We have to do this quickly since Billy already obtained the marriage license for us." I explained.

"Wow! No wonder your pretty little head is spinning."

"Now you see the dilemma." I couldn't resist laughing.

The whole scenario was a laugh. Maybe someday I could reflect on this moment and really laugh about it but for now, all I could do was hurry and get it over with.

"Looks like we will be doing some serious shopping starting tomorrow." Alice squealed happily.

"I"m going to bed. I'm already dreading tomorrow."

Walking Alice to the front door I tried to keep a serene smile on my face. Deep down inside I wondered if I could actually get any sleep tonight. My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty and worst of all my head couldn't shake the image of Jake wearing a tux and saying "I do."

Would I be able to say "I do" when the moment came? So many questions and so many possible problems lied ahead for me. Whatever it took I knew I would have to find the courage to marry Jacob and save Charlotte from the greedy clutches of the Cullens.

XXX

The constant rhythm of a tapping sound woke me up from my peaceful slumber. Rolling over I looked at the digital clock next to my bed.

6 am.

_**Who the hell would be at my house at six o'clock in the morning?**_

Shoving the blanket off of me I made my way down the stairs ready to knock the crap out of whoever stood behind that door. Today was my day off and I planned to sleep in past six o'clock for a change. Sleeping in was a luxury when you worked at a bakery where you were expected to be at work by five.

"What is your problem?" I shouted before getting a good look at my unwanted visitor.

"My therapist once said I didn't get enough attention as a child. I disagreed with her analysis and didn't go back to see her again." Jake replied with a cheery grin on his face.

"Uh? What?" Frowning at him I wondered if I was having one of those bad dreams where something would happen at any second to cause me to wake up screaming.

"You asked what my problem was. I just stated what I was told once, by a professional. You sure look awful in the mornings." His eyes scanned over my half dressed body.

A cool breeze swept in through the door, causing my nipples to harden. The cotton tank top I wore with my favorite shorts made it easy to see the pebbles beneath the material. His eyes widen, his lips curled up in a devious grin and I could have swore he shifted himself in his jeans.

My cheeks suddenly grew hot with embarrassment. This was definitely not a nightmare. No, it was unfortunately reality.

"Why are you here?" I step behind the door, trying to prevent him from seeing me further.

"Today we start the first step in our new lives together Bella. I believe we need to go pick out invitations as well as take a picture to put in the local newspaper. Plus before I can order a tux I need to know what colors you plan on using."

"Are you serious?" I bit down on my lip to fight back the laughter that would soon erupt if I wasn't careful. This was part of his plan. He was trying to make light of our situation again. How he could find any of this comical was beyond me.

"Very much so. I intend on doing my part in this arrangement." he reached out and pushed the door further open and made his way inside.

Kicking the door close behind me I watched as he made his way into my house as if it was his rite.

"I can make us some coffee while you get ready." He offered as he started toward the kitchen.

"Hey. This is my house." I reminded him as I followed him into the small but cozy kitchen.

"I know it is." He chuckled as he opened up the cupboards in search of the coffee.

"I figure today we go over the wedding plans and maybe tomorrow we can talk about us going house hunting."

My mouth hit the floor. What was wrong with him? I had a house already.

"Uh, hello earth to Jacob. This is my house. Why would I go house hunting when I already own this one?"

He glanced at me as he set the container under the tap.

"Because honey, I want a house big enough for all of us." he smiled sweetly at me.

"This house is big enough for us." I argued.

"I have needs Bella." He said in a perverse tone. My face turned a bright shade of red as he continues to give me his most sincerest smile.

"Needs?" I gulped hard.

"Yeah, like I have stuff that I need to put in rooms. I don't think this house will be able to hold my stuff along with yours."

An incredible urge to scream and strike out at him overcame me. Here I thought only Edward could bring out the dark side of me. Well, I was wrong. Apparently my future husband knew how to push my buttons as well except Jacob wasn't doing it to hurt me. He just was trying to be upfront with me. Which when I thought about it wasn't exactly a bad thing. However, it wasn't making me favor him either.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then I have to get Charlotte ready. My neighbor is going to watch her today while I run errands."

Luckily for me when I texted Jessica last night she was available at thelast minute to watch Charlotte. I tried not to use her if I didn't have too but when I was dealing with Charlie's illness she would stop by and offer to watch Charlotte for me.

She was married to a man who was often out of town on business. She once told me that it drove her crazy when she came home and had nothing but free time on her hands. Knowing how much she enjoyed spending time with Charlotte made me feel less guilty for asking.

"Should I fix her something to eat?" He asked with less humor in his voice as his face turned into a frown as if he was unsure what was expected of him.

"Umm...you could pour her some cereal in a bowl. She likes fruity pebbles."

He started on his task as I made my way up the stairs to quickly take a shower and get dressed for a day of not so fun shopping.

XXX

**JPOV: **

While the coffee brewed I went on to my next task of making Charlotte her cereal. I couldn't recall the last time I prepared a meal for anyone but myself. Of course cereal and coffee wasn't exactly a meal but it was as close as I came to the kitchen these days. I tended to enjoy the luxury of dining at five star restaurants. My days of being behind a stove ended once I finished college. I made a promise to myself I would never cook again unless it was for a special occasion.

Looking around the kitchen I noted that not much had changed since the last time I stood in here. I must have been thirteen or fourteen. Charlie called me over in need of some help with lifting some furniture he found on sale. It was funny to watch him nearly cry as we removed the worn out,beaten recliner and put it in the back of Quil's old pickup truck. He purchased a brand new one that he insisted on telling us was made with real leather. The man was proud of his chair and coveted it like a rare jewel. No one was allowed to sit in that chair.

Smiling I made my way into the living room where I saw the chair still sat, close enough to watch the Mariners play on his big flat screen television. For a moment I felt an unwanted feeling of melancholy wash over me. Charlie was a good man. He always had a smile for me whenever I saw him. He often told me how much he missed having Bella around now that she was all grown up and too busy for her old man. I wondered if she knew how much he adored her? Shoving the sudden memories of my past out of my mind I did the unthinkable and sat in that old leather chair. I smiled as I felt the apprehension coursing through my veins. What if Charlie came through that door right now? Would he really shoot me like he always threaten too?

_**Stop it Jake! No sense**__**in reliving your past. What is done is done. Move on. **_

"Hello?" A little girl with light brown hair and two big, bright green eyes stared at me with an angelic smile.

"Hello." I jumped out of the seat, shoving my hands in the back pockets of my jeans.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"I"m...well..." I stuttered unsure of what my title might be once Bella and I were married.

I was pretty sure Bella hadn't spoken to her about our marriage yet. I didn't want to be the one to give her the news. What if she didn't like me? What if she cried if I told her I was going to be her step father? Did kids her age freak out over stuff like this?

"Charlotte! There you are." Bella came rushing down the stairs as she swept her daughter up in her arms and placed tiny little kisses all over her face.

"Mommy!" she squealed and laughed at the same time.

"Are you ready for breakfast? Jacob made your favorite cereal."

Bella finally looked over at me.

"I sure did." I smiled uneasily at the both of them.

Bella placed her daughter down, held her hand andled her into the kitchen. I just stood there for a moment trying to get a grip on my emotions. It was one thing to think of Bella having a child in theory but to see her in the living flesh was another matter entirely. What little I saw I was relieved to see she resembled her mother far more than her sperm donor for a father. It was one thing to agree to marry Bella but I hadn't gave much thought about her daughter. This was one territory that I seriously lack experience in.

"Jake are you going to get a cup of coffee?" Bella called out.

Shaking my head and shoving my fears way down deep I pulled myself together before stepping into the kitchen.

"I would love a cup dear."

Bella simply rolled her eyes at me while Charlotte stared into her bowl. I was definitely in for some major changes in my soon to be new life.

XXX

It didn't take us long to agree on a simple set of invitations. We were sure not many people would attend at such short notice. I made a point of letting the cashier know that I wanted to receive the call personally when they were ready for pickup. After the errand was done, we met up with Bella's best friend Alice at her shop.

When we arrived I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her from somewhere.

"Hi Jacob." She purred as her large brown eyes sucked me right into them.

Out of habit my flirtiest smile made it's way to my face.

"Hello. Have we met before?"

Her eyes narrowed for a second and then she looked at Bella before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Did I miss something?" Frowning at them both I saw a sparkle in Bella's eyes that sent my pulse racing.

"You two went to Highschool together." Bella commented and pressed her lips together.

"We did?" Scratching my head it wasn't lost on me how it amused Bella that I didn't recognize her friend.

"Yes. We graduated together. You might not recognize me because I was hideous up until our senior year." Alice scrunch her lips to the side.

Looking her over again I tried to recall her but still came up blank.

"I wore braces, glasses and major case of zits."

Suddenly I began to recall a girl who sat in my Algebra class. Her hair was shorter back then and she would always offer to help me whenever I needed it.

"OH! Wow, you look hot."

Her tan complexion turned a shade red as she clapped her hands excitedly in front of her.

"Thanks." She squealed.

"Umm...now that we have concluded your reunion can we get on with our shopping?" Bella exhaled loudly.

"Okay." Alice took Bella's hand and led them out of her shop while I followed behind them.

"Do you want to pick color scheme first and then we can go look at flowers?" Alice asked me instead of the bride to be.

Bella looked slightly annoyed at her friend and I couldn't resist giving Alice my best smile before I offered her my arm first and then Bella the other one.

"You know Alice I really look good in a dark shade of blue. What do you think Bella?"

Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I bet you do." Alice sighed.

"So where do we go first?"

Alice glanced at Bella before replying.

"Let's find flowers and see what colors we like most."

Bella once again only shrugged her shoulders.

Alice looked up at me with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Bella isn't big on details. Lucky for you I am. I promise to give you guys a wedding to remember."

"I'm starting to like you more and more Alice." Giving her a quick wink.

"Well, I'm hoping we can hurry up because I'm starting to get hungry." Bella snapped.

"Come on." Alice released my arm and walked a step in front of us.

Bella started to unhook her arm from mine but I covered my hand around it and gave her a look that warned her we had to play the part of a very much in love couple. Looking up and down the street I could already feel eyes watching us as we made our way into the floral shop. It wouldn't take long before the town gossipers started talking about the new couple in town. If I was right, and I usually was, before the invitations arrived in mailboxes most of Forks would know that I was planning on marrying Bella within the week.

XXX

We managed to order the flowers and registered before we stopped for lunch. Our last stop of the day would be the newspaper. I already called ahead and made an appointment to get our picture taken for our wedding announcement.

Alice left us to do this task on her own. She needed to go back to her shop and check in on her employee. It was easy to see why Bella and Alice were such good friends. Where Bella was so stuffy, Alice was like a fresh breath of air. She had more energy than two starbuck frappucinos. My head was spinning as she gave us several options for the wedding location. To my utter surprise Bella agreed to a beach side wedding. I thought she would insist on having our wedding in a church. A wedding at the beach wasn't going to be easy, especially if the weather didn't cooperate with us but Alice insisted they could put tents up just in case.

We decided to walk to the newspaper instead of driving the three blocks.

"I really don't understand why we need to put a two thousand dollar China set on our registry, especially when I already have a set my grandmother left me." Bella stated matter of factly.

"Because that's what rich people do."

Bella gawked at me.

"Who do you know in Forks that could afford to buy that?"

"That's not the point. When people look at what we registered it says something about us as a couple."

"So what are we telling them exactly?"

"We are loaded. If they want to be our friends then they better have money or fake it."

Bella rolled her eyes. I couldn't resist smiling at myself. She needed to understand she was about to move up to a whole new level of living. I wasn't about to slum it just to make her feel comfortable. If I was willing to stay in this god forsaken town then she needed to accept the finer things in life because I wasn't going to live without them.

"I guess that's why it's so easy for you to go along with this marriage." She looked up at me and I caught a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes.

"Bella money is a serious motivator for anyone."

"So you can be bought?"

"What? I'm not selling myself to you or to my dad."

"You are giving up your freedom for at least the next two years. Isn't that the same as being bought?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain this to you right now but I can tell you that keeping your daughter away from the Cullens is going to give me just as much satisfaction as the addition to my bank account."

Bella frowned at me. Realising I had said too much I was relieved to see that we were standing in front of the Newspaper office.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Never mind. Let's go take our picture. Oh and remember...you have to act like your deliriously in love with me."

Wanting to make a point of showing her how to act I smack her hard across the ass and watched as she jump a foot off the floor.

"Jake!" She cried out turning to smack me but I stopped her and pulled her into my arms and kissed her hard on the lips.

The kiss went from being just a part of our act to something more real. The feel of her lips sliding against mine sent electrical jolts up and down my spine, leaving me with a serious hard on. I intended on just a quick kiss but my desire got the better of me. Cupping her face in my hand and pulling her closer to me, I opened her mouth with my tongue and began to explore the sweet taste of Bella. Bella's hands flew up to my chest in protest but within seconds I could feel her practically purring in the back of my throat as she slid her hands up my chest and around my neck. The feel of her arms wrapped around me as she pressed her chest against mine made me want to forget about our appointment all together. Images of us and the things I could do to her filtered through my brain and I feared for a moment we might not even make it back to my car before I had her clothes off.

"Excuse me?" A female voice spoke breaking the moment.

Swallowing hard I couldn't seem to move my eyes away from Bella's. Her mouth was still half open as she gasped for air. It was a bit egotistical of me but I enjoyed knowing my kiss had that kind of affect.

Forcing my eyes to look away from hers I looked at the person who interrupted our first kiss and all at once my feelings shifted from arousal to downright sorrow. Of all the people to have to come across from my past, she was the last damn person I ever wanted to see again.

"Jake?" Bella squeezed my hand as she looked curiously between me and Lauren.

"I'm ...I..." I gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered next to me.

"I'm fine."

Pulling myself together just as Lauren sauntered over to us wearing a big grin and a tight dress that revealed every curve possible on her body.

"Well, I can't believe it. Jacob Black is back."

Bella started to drop my hand but I clung to it like my life depended on it. Remembering why I was there in the first place, I recovered quickly. Forcing the biggest smile ever onto my face I found just the right words to say in response.

"I'm not only back but I'm getting married. Lauren have you met my fiancee Isabella Swan?"

Now it was my turn to watch her beautiful smile disappear in an instant and the light that had only moments before sparkled like the hope diamond was gone. I knew it was wrong but I enjoyed watching her falter and look absolutely shocked at the both of us. Yeah, marrying Bella was starting to be worth losing my freedom and much more.

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**AMOC Chapter 5: Beware of Beauty**

"It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness."  
― Leo Tolstoy, The Kreutzer Sonata

BPOV:

The kiss was more than good it was downright sinful and luckily it was interrupted.

Looking at the tall blonde, who wore a dress that in my opinion was a little tacky for the workplace, I noticed she was staring at him like she wanted to strip him down and screw his brains out,right here in front of me.

The way they were openly looking at one another made me feel like a voyeur. They obviously knew one another and possibly in a biblical way.

"I'm not only back, but I'm getting married. Have you met my fiancee Isabella Swan?" Jake announced with conviction.

When Lauren looked between the both of us , I swore there was daggers in her dark blue eyes. The only question was, who were they intended for, me or Jake?

"I must say, I am surprised." Lauren clucked her tongue and gave me a look over from head to toe as if she was deciding if I was worthy enough to speak to.

"Me too." I replied sweetly.

"I bet."

Lauren's sarcasm wasn't wasted on me. Taking a deep breath I gave Jake's hand a gentle squeeze hoping to break the trance between them.

"So we are here to meet someone about a picture for our wedding announcement." Jake said.

"Oh. Then you are my next appointment." She smiled snidely.

My stomach grew sour and I wasn't sure if it was caused by nerves or the tension that was so thick between them you couldn't cut it with a knife.

"I suppose we are." He replied.

"Come this way." Lauren led us back to a small room where a cheap forrest background canvas covered one wall.

Looking at it I assumed this was going to be our backdrop for our picture. Another wave of nausea hit me. This was stupid. Here we were taking a fake ass picture for our fake wedding. I suppose it was ironic but at the moment I couldn't stop my knees from knocking together.

"If you two could stand right there." Lauren pointed at a spot marked with an X on the floor.

Forcing myself to move forward I made my way to the spot. Jake followed me and turned toward me. Looking into his eyes I saw something I hadn't seen in them before. It was a mixture between hate and disgust. Was it about us or about her? What in the world had happened between the two of them to make Jake act so strangely?

"Okay so I need you two to look at one another or you can look at the camera. It's up to you."

Lauren stepped behind the camera and placed her face up to it.

"What do you want to do?" I whispered.

"Look at me." Jake replied softly.

Facing Jacob I stood with my hands idly at my side before he reached down and took them in both of his and held them up to his chest. His eyes flickered with mischief while he smiled at me.

"Say cheese." Lauren called out.

Smiling with my lips pressed together I saw the flash out of the corner of my eye. She took several more before she stepped out from behind the camera.

"Got them."

"We appreciate this Lauren. Hopefully they will look decent enough so we can put it in our wedding book." Jake pulled my hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips across my knuckles.

Butterflies fluttered in the pit of my stomach. I knew this was all an act but damn he made me wish it was for real. Wanting a man like Jacob was dangerous. This marriage was to serve one purpose only, keeping Charlotte safe. It had nothing to do with lust or love. Besides, I barely even knew him. This feeling I was experiencing was nothing more than a moment of weakness and hormones.

"I'm sure it will." She replied with indignation.

"So when is the big day?" She asked.

"October first." He replied.

"Wow, that's pretty soon. Any reason for the rush?" Her eyes diverted directly to my flat abdomen.

"The only reason we are rushing is because we love each other. When you know you met the right person, nothing else matters. Life is short and we don't want to waste another minute apart." Jake said with such sincerity that even I believed him.

"How sweet." She looked at me and frowned slightly.

"Why do you look familiar to me?"

"My dad is...was the Police Chief before he passed away."

I felt the terrible ache that always came when I mentioned my father. It was moments like this when I needed him the most.

"Oh. Charlie Swan. He was a very nice man. My mom went to Highschool with him. She said he was a lady killer and she was so jealous when he married your mother." Lauren chuckled but I could still see a cynical look in her sapphire blue eyes.

"We should get going, Bella and I are quite busy with our wedding planning." Jake wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me out of the room and down the hallway.

He grabbed the door handle for us to step out of the office when Lauren made a last remark.

"It's good to see you moved on Jake."

I froze as I felt his body grow tense up against mine. He turned his head sideways and replied back.

"It was easy really. I didn't leave anything behind worth giving a shit about. " He answered.

Jake nudged me forward. Once we were outside, I sucked in a fresh breath of air. I turned to looked at him. It was easy to see that Lauren still affected him whether or not he wanted to admit it.

"She must have been hard to walk away from." I heard myself saying.

"What?" Jake's head whipped around and gave me an asinine look.

"You and Lauren. A blind man could see you two were once a couple."

"Haha. Lauren was just one of my old High School girlfriends, nothing more." Jake rebuffed.

"Oh. Well, you must have loved her very much."

"No I didn't. I just...we...it's nothing Bella. Ancient history. Now let's go see your boss about making us a wedding cake."

Knowing when it was best to give up a fight I kept quiet about the strange reaction between him and his old girlfriend. When we arrived at the bakery I wasn't one bit surprised that Milly already knew about my sudden engagement.

"I can't believe it. You are going to leave me soon." Milly wept as she wiped her eyes with her apron.

"What? I'm not going anywhere." I snorted.

"Uh, honey you won't have to work anymore." Jake mumbled into my ear.

"I love my job." I cried out in dismay as Milly pulled me into her beefy arms and hugged the breath right out of me.

"He's right. You are marrying a fine wealthy man who can keep you at home with that precious daughter of yours." Milly smiled sheepishly at Jake who was already somehow managing to charm her with his devilish smile.

"What is wrong with you two? As much as I would love to stay home with Charlotte everyday, I would go crazy if I didn't work."

Didn't anyone understand that I enjoyed working for a living? Besides I wasn't getting the million dollars, Jake was. There was no way I would depend on him for everything I needed nor would I live a life of leisure. It wasn't in my nature to sit around and be pampered.

"You could maybe help me with catering jobs. My legs are getting old and it's hard to move around at the parties." Milly offered.

"I wouldn't mind if you helped her out from time to time as long as it didn't take you away from me for too long." he winked at me.

"See, he is already learning to compromise with his future wife. How sweet." Milly blushed.

This was more than awkward it was downright gross. Milly was nearly sixty years old and I couldn't fathom why she didn't see right through him? I thought with age one got smarter not more naive.

"I wouldn't necessarily use the word sweet to describe him." I huffed.

"Milly we are here in hopes that you can make our wedding cake."

"When is the wedding?"

"October first." Jake beamed.

Milly rubbed her hands together and I saw the knowing glimmer in her eyes. She was going to do it.

"I will, now let's talk theme and creams." Milly chuckled as she grabbed Jake's bicep and led him to the back of the kitchen.

Rubbing my head where a dull headache was beginning, I took a deep breath and followed them back.

XXX

JPOV:

Once we arrived back at her house I walked her up to the front door.

"Are you okay?"

I noticed she was rubbing her neck several times during the day.

"Yeah, just...stress headache. I'll be fine once I take a hot bath."

"Oh. Well, at least we got a lot done and I made a friend out of Milly."

"Yeah. I like her too and that's why I can't quit working for her. She might look like a tough old bird but her health isn't at it's best. She needs an extra pair of hands helping her."

This was Bella's way of telling me that she didn't plan on being a fulltime housewife. Her need to help others was a character trait I just couldn't relate to. Bella was a nurturer. She liked to help those who were less fortunate. I was starting to see why my father was so fond of her.

"Will talk about that later. Get some rest and I will pick you two up tomorrow at five."

"What?" Bella frowned.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Rachel invited us over for dinner at her house. Dad thought it would be good for us to sit have a family dinner and explain what role everyone will play at the wedding."

"Role?"

"We have to act like a doting family that cares about one another." I snickered.

"I see." Bella exhaled loudly.

"I promise once we get this wedding ordeal behind us you can have your life back. Well, most of it will remain the same."

"Jake I need to talk to Charlotte about this. She is going to be so confused." Bella rubbed her neck again.

"Just tell her that you love me and want us to be a family."

"I hate lying to her."

"It's not really a lie. You do want us to be a family so we can prove that she is better with us."

Biting on my lower lip I watched as she considered what I said.

"Okay." Bella replied softly.

"I can't say that I am perfect Bella but I can tell you that I am a man of my word. I promise to do whatever it takes to keep Charlotte away from Edward." I stated with conviction.

"Thank you." Bella smiled softly.

My eyes found their way to her lips and for a second I recalled the hot kiss we shared.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bella."

I knew if I stayed even a second longer I wouldn't be able to restrain myself from pulling her into my arms and sampling her mouth again.

Quickly I left and headed back to Dad's. He insisted that I stay at his house until we were married. I knew it was his way of keeping an eye on me.

My phone rang.

"Hello."

"Jacob. It's William Whitley."

This couldn't be good. Mr. Whitley was the president and owner of the agency.

"Hello Mr. Whitley."

"Jacob it has been brought to my attention that you have taken a leave of absence. I normally wouldn't mind. You work hard and deserve a break from time to time. However, we are in the middle of a pressing problem with the McHolden account. You were in charge of it and I need you to come and handle it personally."

Rolling my eyes I laughed inwardly. The McHolden account wasn't really my project. It was his nephews, Liam Whitley's. I only got to work the account because Mr. Whitley feared his silver spooned nephew would screw it up. The boy went to Harvard but how he graduated was beyond everyone in our office. He wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in his prestigious family.

"As I recall I wasn't in charge. I assisted Liam with his account."

"I beg your pardon. I specifically put you in charge of it." Mr. Whitley scoffed.

"No you didn't. I would have received a bonus check once the contract was signed and I didn't get any compensation for the late hours I put in on it."

Smiling I knew he was trying to find a way to backpedal out of this situation. Mr. Whitley was a brilliant businessman but he was very frugal. He didn't like shelling out extra money to employees he deemed unworthy of it. He made a point of keeping me in the assistant position so that I wouldn't receive the perks that the project managers received.

"You listen closely to me Jacob Black. You will return here and do the job I assigned you. If you don't then you can look for employment elsewhere." He demanded angrily.

"I can't do that. I'm in the process of getting married in seven days and my father's health is poorly. So you see, I'm going to take that vacation that you've owed me."

A minute passed before he finally responded.

"I understand your dilemma Jake. I really do but I need you here. Mr. McHolden refuses to work with anyone but you."

I laughed. It was so ironic. The one time I take a vacation and suddenly Mr. Whitley noticed how important I was to his agency.

"I'm afraid I can't. I've made other commitments that take precedence over Mr. McHolden's account."

"What? Have you lost your mind?" Mr. Whitley shouted.

"I'm really sorry." I replied while pressing my lips together to prevent the laughter that was lodged in the back of my throat from escaping.

"So am I. When you return you can pack up your things." Mr. Whitley snorted and then hung up.

The laughter I held back erupted. It felt good to finally tell that overbearing, obnoxious, old bastard "no".

"Looks like I will be starting my own business." I said out loud.

Pulling up at my Dad's I stared at the house and pondered why he hadn't made any changes to it since my mother's death. Why wouldn't he want to make improvements to it? It was a lovely home, when properly maintained.

Thinking about his house reminded me of my next project. I wasn't kidding when I told Bella I wouldn't live in her house. Once we were married we would purchased a better and much larger home. I was willing to play my role in this fraudulent marriage but I wasn't going to do without the luxury I earned.

Entering the house I didn't hear a peep. Feeling relieved that I didn't have to listen to his lectures or advice on how to handle the next week of marriage duties I made my way to the bar. Grabbing a few beers I went up to my room. Popping open the first beer I drank it in haste. My nerves were rattled which was an uncommon occurrence for me. In college my roommate gave me the nickname of Iceman. He swore there was ice water running in my veins. I didn't sweat over the little things. I preferred the strain of being boggled down with challenges and deadlines. It kept me busy and therefore I didn't have much time to think about anything else.

Tonight however I really didn't have anything to do. Sitting on my bed I glanced around my childhood room and saw pieces of my long forgotten past sitting about. Trophies I won from sports sat neatly in place on my dresser and the shelf that my mom built with her own two hands. She was so proud of my accomplishments.

Everything had been so much better when Mom was alive. She knew how to bring out the best in everyone, even my sisters. Life was a constant joy in our home back then. Good times were a plenty and bad times only made us stronger. Now that she was gone so were all our hopes and love for one another. She was the glue that held this family together. I don't think we will ever be as close as we used to be.

It was disappointing to look at your family and see them as a threat rather than the support you longed for. Pushing my pitiful thoughts aside I sat down the empty bottle and opened the second one up. Guzzling it down, I enjoyed the cold liquid as it ran it's course straight to the pit of my stomach. Feeling less strain and a lot more relaxed I climbed off my bed and reached underneath it to find a box.

This box held some good and terrible memories for me. Sitting on the bed I stared at it, questioning if it was smart to open it up after all these years. Seven years ago I hid it away from the world and from myself.

Grabbing the box I shoved it back under the bed and suck down the remaining portion of my beer. Grabbing another beer I walked over to my window and gazed out at the moon and the tall pine trees that grew for miles and miles from here.

Seeing Charlotte today in the flesh reminded me of how fragile a young child's heart was. There was no doubt in my mind that a man like Edward and his nasty family could corrupt the goodness I saw in her beautiful eyes. Bella was right to fear the damage that family could do to her daughter.

Even if I didn't like the idea of marrying Bella or any other woman for that matter, I was going to look at this situation as a means to save Charlotte Swan from the evil clutches of the one man I wanted to make suffer more than anyone or anything I'd ever known.

XXX

The following day I woke up and started working out the details to transfer the money my father promised me to my personal account. Dad went along with me to the bank to sign all the necessary documents so that the day after we were legally married the money would be transferred. I needed to hurry and get Jesse off my back. It wouldn't look good for Bella to be married to a man who owed a gambling debt.

Returning home I helped Dad up to his room. He looked haggard. It hurt to see my old man who was once so tough and invincible appear fragile. I was starting to see that my sister wasn't exaggerating about his health. I wondered when I first arrived if he was pulling the sheets over everyone eyes, just to manipulate us to do his bidding. Maybe I was even hoping this was the case. I could be a cold heartless bastard at times but deep down even I wasn't fond of the idea of my father passing away.

For years we had our differences and we both fought stubbornly over many issues but not once did I wish for any harm to come to him.

Once I knew he was settled enough to take a nap I went back downstairs to make a few phone calls to finish up some business deals. Tyler was pleased that i would have the money for him and felt my pain when I told him what I must endure in order to get the money. I called a few of my bachelor buddies in Seattle to see how things were going in my absence and learned that Mr. Whitley was not only pissed off but afraid I was looking at another agency close by.

Checking my voicemail at home I listened to a few female voices that pleaded for a chance to visit me. It was going to be hard in the next few years trying to play the role of celibate husband. Although Bella did respond nicely to my kiss I knew she wasn't going to allow me in her bed anytime soon.

Then it hit me. I knew exactly how to persuade my future wife into agreeing to a new home. Smiling from ear to ear I knew how to start putting my plans into action. Opening my laptop I googled real estate properties that were available in the area. An hour passed by when an image of an house came onto the screen that made my heart race. Sitting up straight in the chair I read carefully over all the details. It would need some major work on it. But it was the house that would fit my needs perfectly, and help me inflict some necessary pain on one individual who deserved it.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**AMOC: Chapter 6: Family Ties**

If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance.  
George Bernard Shaw

JPOV:

Driving over to Bella's I tried to remember the last time I brought a woman home for dinner with my family. It took quite some time to recall it. It wasn't a good memory but it wasn't entirely bad either.

Dad set it all up. He wanted to get to know the girl who was taking my attention away from studies and my side job. I swore to Dad she wasn't the main reason for my sudden laziness. There was something else entirely bothering me but I wasn't about to share it with him.

Everyone treated Lauren politely but as we were leaving I remembered my father asking Lauren if he could talk to her privately. I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted he wouldn't do or say anything to harm our relationship. Their talk took about thirty minutes before she stepped out of his study with a tight smile on her face. My father seemed more pleased than she did.

Six weeks after that conversation Lauren announced she wanted to see other people. My heart shattered and I tried to encourage her to talk to me about whatever it was that was bothering her but she kept a tight lip. We managed to get back together a couple of months later before the relationship went up in smoke.

I swore I would never bring another girl home again. Although she swore her little private conversation with my dad hadn't played a role in her reasoning for our first breakup, I still suspected it played a pivotal part. Then later on I learned Lauren wasn't breaking my heart because of the talk with my father, oh no, there was other problems that eventually destroyed any hope we might have of being together.

Tonight however would be different, Dad adored Bella and he was encouraging our marriage to one another. I knew he wouldn't do or say anything that might ruin this union.

Bella and Charlotte were promptly ready when I picked them up and for most of the ride over, they were oddly quiet. Charlotte looked out the window and seemed quite content with the silence. The girl was starting to puzzle me. She was unlike what I imagined a three old to be.

We arrived on time and the second we stepped into Rachel's house both Bella and Charlotte were alert and talking to everyone but me. I knew it shouldn't bother me but it did. It made sense since they knew my family better than they knew me but it still stung my pride watching them as they came alive in the presence of people that made me cringe.

"You look amazing." Rachel exclaimed as she gave Bella a quick hug.

Charlotte and Paul Jr. raced off into his room to play together while the women went off to finish the last minute details of our dinner. Paul shook my hand but I saw a coldness in his eyes that warned me that he wasn't exactly fond of me. Becca and her son, Bryce were late as usual. Becca didn't care too much about the needs of others. She lived in her own little universe.

Dad came into the living room looking better than he had earlier in the day. I was relieved to see the color in his cheeks.

"Good to see you son." Dad greeted me far warmer than he normally did. I nodded my head in response and went off to the kitchen in hopes of finding a beer.

"Hey Rachel do you have any beers?" I asked as she and Bella were busying themselves with the food.

"Sure, in the fridge." She answers without looking at me.

I grabbed the beer and started to walk out when I spied Bella icing a double layer chocolate cake. She was working with such precision you would think she was a surgeon working on a heart patient.

Smiling I walked back into the living room where Dad and Paul were conversing about some new project that he put Paul in charge of.

"I still think if we can hit the bigger markets we could make a better profit."

"I know we would but it takes a lot of money to get that sort of advertising and right now I don't want waste a dime if we don't have too." Dad answered.

"Advertising? This sounds interesting." I chuckled as I approached them.

"This doesn't concern you." Paul replied quite rudely.

I watched as my dad gave Paul a stern look that made weaker men piss on themselves.

"Not true Paul. Jake here spent my hard earned money on a college degree to learn about advertising."

For a second, I wasn't sure if he was complimenting me or making fun of my career choice. We both knew he was disappointed I didn't major in business like he had expected me to.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." I started to walk away as I took a much needed drink.

"No, you might help me convince Paul here that advertising doesn't come at a cheap price. Plus if you don't reach the right market then it's waste of money."

Taking a moment I thought about how to respond to his statement.

Looking at Paul directly in the eyes, I decided to give them my honest opinion. If they didn't like it, well they could just kiss my ass. I was the only one in the room with experience in the area.

"He's right. I know you won't hear me say that too often but he is. You have to know who your audience is and what time slot is best for the commercials to be shown and if you want billboards then you need to have it the right spots where it can be seen. It can cost you thousands of dollars and if done right then it's worth the money spent but if not, then you just pretty much threw out a nice chunk of money for nothing."

"What about your company? Do you think they would give us a good deal since you work for them?" Paul looked hopeful.

"I doubt it. I quit."

Both Paul and Dad took a deep breath and gave me a bewildered look.

"My boss called today wanting me to come back to Seattle to help our clients with their new commercials and I explained I had other priorities here and couldn't get away, so he threaten my job." Shrugging my shoulders I took another drink.

"Does this mean you are staying here after you get married?" Becca walked into the room wearing an annoyed look on her face.

"Of course. I wouldn't uproot Bella and Charlotte."

"What will you do then?" Becca was giving the third degree like when we were kids. Although I didn't think it was any of her business what I did with my personal or professional life I knew the others, like her, was waiting for my answer.

"Not sure really. For the first time I don't have a plan."

"How does Bella feel about that?" Becca snorted.

"How does Bella feel about what?" Bella walked into the room with a glass of wine in her hand and a look that led me to believe she wasn't as fond of Becca as the rest of us. There was hope for her after all.

"Jake quit his job." Becca announced before I could say a word.

"Oh. Why did you do that?" Bella looked at me and ignored everyone else in the room.

"Like I said, my boss wanted me to rush back to work today and help him with a client that wasn't even really mine. I explained it would have to wait and he threaten to fire me, so I made it easier on him and quit."

"Wow. Sounds like you did the right thing." Bella replied bluntly.

A smile crept up on my face and I felt a surge of unexpected joy in hearing her words. She didn't judge me or question my reasoning but agreed with my decision. This was more than a surprise, it was downright shocking. Most women would have been freaking out that their future husband was unemployed. Bella was altogether a different kind of woman and slowly I was starting to see how she won over my father.

"You do?" Becca exclaimed furiously.

"Sure. I mean, Jake explained that he had important issues in his personal life and I'm sure he was due vacation time, so his boss should have been more understanding. I'm sure Jake isn't the only guy at that agency who could handle what he was asking for."

"I thought this was a fake marriage?" Becca looked closely between us.

"It is." We said in unison.

"Then why is she acting like the doting wife?"

"First of all Becca, it's none of your business what Jake does about his career and secondly, they are suppose to be the happy couple." Dad snapped at harshly at her.

"Whatever!" Becca walked off unphased by his temper.

"Let's eat." Rachel chewed on the corner of her lip and looked nervously around at us.

We all followed her into the dining room and before I knew it I was having my first meal with my family after being away for many years.

XXX

The dinner started out well enough, especially when Becca kept her mouth full of food instead of talking. Charlotte and Paul Jr sat next to one another chatting about silly things that made no sense to me.

Rachel asked Bella about her wedding plans and they were throwing different ideas about what to serve at the reception when Becca started to choke on her food. Rachel jumped up and pounded her on the back as we all stared in horror as Becca's face turned a bright cherry red.

At last, the bread she was eating came out of her mouth and she took a long drink of water before she whipped around at the end of the table where Bella sat next to me.

"Why the hell is that ring on her finger!" She shouted. All three kids looked terrified.

"Becca!" Dad shouted but not as loud as her.

"I can accept many things from this family but I can't understand why she is wearing Mom's ring."

"I gave her the ring. As Jake's wife, my only male heir, it is her right to wear the ring."

I glanced over at Bella who pulled her hand into her lap. I watched as her face turned pale and her head hung low. She didn't deserve to feel like she did something wrong here. It was Dad's decision to give her the ring, she had no clue about the previous owner.

"That's not fair Dad! I begged you for that ring." Becca cried out like a spoiled child.

"And I told you, it wasn't yours to have. I meant it then and I mean it now. This ring was given to your mother by me. Therefore I have the right to see that it goes to someone as special as your mother."

Rachel gasped as Becca's mouth fell wide open. Bella sucked in her breath. It was ridiculous that they were fighting over a ring, even if it had belonged to my mother.

"What are you saying? You don't think I'm good enough?" Becca slammed the palm of her hand down on the table.

Charlotte's eyes filled with tears while Paul Jr. wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"That's enough!"

I decided this was getting out of hand and although I liked watching Dad put Becca in her place, I didn't like watching the kids frightened.

"Shut up Jake." Becca hissed.

"No you shut up. We have children here." I glanced over at her son who like the others seemed absolutely scared to death of her.

"I...it's...this is wrong. I'm happy that Bella is marrying Jacob but I don't like the idea that she gets OUR money and OUR mother's ring." Becca snarled.

"Don't do this Becca." Rachel finally spoke up.

"Come on Rach! Don't sit there like a lump on a log and let this skinny ass white girl take everything from us." Becca pleaded.

"First of all, Bella is soon to be our sister in law, secondly, it's father's choice to do what he wants with his money and his belongings."

"OH MY GOD! She has suckered you in as well!" Becca glared furiously at Bella.

"Enough! If you don't like what I've done then go home Becca. I'm tired of hearing you whine and throwing fits like a five year old." Billy's voice was stern and cold as ice as he locked eyes with his daughter.

"I...this...Dad! Can't you see how this is unfair to me, to Rachel?"" Becca whined.

"I promise you that once I've died you will get your money unless of course you do something stupid before then to cause me to change my mind. I might leave your share entirely to Bryce." He glanced over at his eldest grandson and winked at him.

Bryce didn't move an inch. He feared his mother's reaction and that was enough to piss me off even more.

"I think you should. Bryce deserves something for you as a mother."

Bella's hand circled around my wrist as she looked at me.

"Don't." She whispered.

"I'm sick of this. I'm so tired of this whole family thinking I'm the bad twin. I'm the rotten child. Come on Bryce. We are leaving." Becca grabbed Bryce by his arm and yanked him out of the chair. He looked over at us with a pleading look but before we could rescue him, she was already dragging him behind her out the front door.

"She needs help." I swore under my breath, hoping the kids didn't hear it.

"I know. I think she just needs time." Rachel sighed heavily.

"Time? She has had plenty of time to change Rachel. She is angry and she thinks the world owes her something." I argued.

"The divorce was hard on her." Rachel explained.

"I get that but she doesn't have to take it out on us. What about Bryce? Didn't you see how scared he was? He didn't want to go home with her."

"Maybe you can help the boy out." Dad replied with a half smile.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean now that you don't have a job maybe you can pick him up and take him to the park or something."

"I ...yeah...after the wedding I will try something. I can't stand the thought of him suffering under the same roof as her." I trembled with disgust.

"Good. Now that is settled let's finish eating. Bella and Rachel made us a delicious meal and it deserves to be eaten." Dad chuckled.

Everyone went back to eating and although Bella spoke when spoken to, she didn't seem to be enjoying the meal half as much as she would have if Becca hadn't mentioned the ring and it's importance to our family.

XXX

BPOV:

The drive home was as quiet as the drive over. After Becca's outburst about my ring ,I didn't really know what to say. Billy or Jake could have warned me beforehand about the significance of the ring. Although I didn't care much for Becca, after experiencing my own loss of my Dad, I understood why she was so desperate to hold onto anything that once belonged to her mother. It was comforting to see things or to wear something that once belonged to them.

The ring was beautifully designed and it fit my finger perfectly. It felt warm against my skin and made me feel a little less frightened about the Cullen's coming after us. I know it's only a ring and it doesn't exactly hold superpowers but for a while it gave me a sense of security that I hadn't felt since the passing of my father.

Looking up I realized that we were parked in my driveway and Jake was walking around the front of his truck and opening Charlotte's door.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I stepped out.

"Taking her to her room. She is passed out." Jake replied softly.

"I can do that."

"I know."

Jake held Charlotte's sleeping form as he walked past me. I dug out the keys and raced behind them to unlock the door. Jake slipped up the stairs and went up to Charlotte's room. Gently he placed her on her twin size bed. A smile crept up on my face as he struggled to take off her shoes without waking her up.

"Here." I helped him take them off and pulled a blanket over her before we left her room.

"She sleeps soundly." He chuckled as we made our way down the stairs.

"Once she is out not even an earthquake can wake her."

"I wish I could still sleep like that." He sighed as we stood in front of one another in the foyer.

"Me too."

"Hey, I'm sorry about Becca. She can be such an ass." Jake slipped his hands in his back pockets while apologizing to me for his sister's normal rude behavior.

"I've been around her long enough to know how she is."

"I...still I'm sorry. I didn't think to warn you about the ring being my mother's. When Dad gave it to you I was just as shocked as Becca, honestly."

"Really."

Chewing on the corner of my lip I felt ten times worse hearing his confession.

"Yeah, I mean Dad rarely lets any of us near anything he deems important of mom's."

"He loved her very much and so did you."

"Yeah, we did. Still, Becca shouldn't be angry with you for your Dad's decision."

"I just wish...well...I wish she could be happier. It bothers me seeing her so hateful all the time."

"Becca is her own worst enemy." Jake exhaled loudly.

"Aren't we all?"

"Maybe sometimes but she does most of the terrible stuff to herself."

"I suppose you're right." Yawning I looked over at the door hoping he got the hint that I was tired and just needed to go to bed and erase this whole evening from my mind.

"Oh the invitations are in and I will pick them up in the morning."

"Thanks."

"I should get going." Jake yawned as well before starting to the front door.

With his hand on the doorknob he stopped,turned and looked at me with a look that nearly broke my heart.

"She would have liked you having her ring." He spoke softly but earnestly.

"Thanks Jake." I gulped hard, trying to fight back the tears that sprung to life in my eyes.

"Night Bella." Jake smiled sincerely before leaving.

Locking the door behind him I made my way up to my room and hoped that tomorrow would be an easier day than today had been.

XXX

Jake promptly made an appearance at my front door at nine o'clock the next morning with the box of invitations in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

"Why do you have that?" My eyes darted nervously at his luggage.

"I need it to carry my clothes and stuff." He chuckled with a mischievous grin.

"I know that but why do you have it now?"

"Cause honey I think it's time I move in." He declared with a gleam so wicked in his eyes that my stomach lurch with fear.

Today was not looking any better than the day before.

XXX

A/N: What do you think so far? Do you like or hate Becca? Is Jake starting to soften up a bit? Gave you guys a small bit of information about his and Lauren's past. Hope you enjoyed the chpt. Xoxo A


	7. Chapter 7

****

AMOC: Chapter 7: The Lies We Tell Ourselves

"A lie that is half-truth is the darkest of all lies."  
― Alfred Tennyson

JPOV:

"Where do you think you are going to put your things?" Bella asked.

Making my way past her I went up the stairs and straight to her room.

Bella stomped up the stairs behind me.

"You are not going in my room." She cried out.

Sitting my luggage down at the foot of her bed I glanced around the meager size room.

"Good lord when was the last time this room saw a fresh coat of paint?"

"Why do you care? You aren't staying in here with me." Bella declared, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Honey, a husband sleeps in the same room as his wife."

Bella's mouth dropped open while her eyes bugged out.

"Nooooo...we didn't agree to that."

"I'm not going to sleep on the couch Bella. If we are going to play our parts then it would make sense for us to share a room."

"Jake, look around you. Does this room look big enough for the both of us?"

Bella was growing irritated with me, her pale cheeks were turning a raspberry shade of pink.

"Then I guess we will need to look for a bigger house. I told you already that I have plenty of stuff to fill up a house of my own. I'm not going to put it in storage for a few years while we remain married. It would be expensive and a waste of good furniture."

"Jake I don't want to move out of my house."

"I don't see any other way for this to work unless you are warming up to the idea of us sleeping in this...well cozy bed." I smiled seductively at her.

"NOOO! No way!" Bella shook her head while covering her face with her hands.

"Then lets go house hunting."

"Jake, we haven't even sent out the invitations and I still have to purchase a dress. House hunting will takes us weeks."

"I've already found a house I like. You and Charlotte could go with me today to take a quick look at it. The realtor is a nice lady who is willing to show it to us in an hour if you are willing."

Bella rolled her eyes and stomped her foot while she took a few minutes to think over my offer.

"Okay, if I go look at this house and I don't like it then are you willing to wait until after we are married to look further?" She asked.

"Sounds reasonable but keep in mind that every night that we haven't purchased a house means I will be sleeping right here." I patted the bed and gave her a look that warned her that I was going to enjoy our closeness in the small bed.

"Your an ass." Bella threw her arms up in defeat.

A hour later we were on our way to meet Mrs. Newton to see the house that I was going to buy no matter what Bella thought about it. This house was just one part of my revenge against the only woman who ever had the chance to shred my heart into million pieces. My painful break up with Lauren taught me many things, the most important of them was to never trust your heart to a woman who seems too good to be true.

XXX

Mrs. Newton showed us around the house with great enthusiasm. Bella was quiet during the tour while Charlotte skipped and clapped happily at the enormity of the house. When they made their way to the back yard her enthusiasm intensified.

A secure fence outlined a large area of the backyard where a swing set was placed in the center of it, along with an area that once held a beautiful garden. Looking over at Bella, I saw her eyes widen with delight. Although trying to read her facial expressions was like staring at a blank page, her eyes revealed the excitement she was trying to contain from me and Mrs. Newton. There was no doubt in my mind that she was trying to think of an excuse why this house wasn't right for her and Charlotte.

There wasn't one reasonable complaint and we both knew it.

"So what do you think about it? I mean it could use some repairs here and there but overall the size is perfect for a couple starting out. You have plenty of room for a growing family." Mrs. Newton's eyes wavered curiously over Bella's flatten stomach.

With a smirk on my face I watched as Bella flinched at the idea of bearing my children.

"We are in no hurry for any additions. Charlotte keeps us plenty busy." I glanced over at Charlotte and smiled happily at her.

"Oh. Well, it has great potential. I almost forgot there is a stable on the property, as well as a garage apartment over the four car garage."

Bella sucked in her breath and her eyes hesitantly turned in my direction.

"Do we really need all this room?" She croaked.

"I would rather have too much than not enough."

"I don't know." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip.

"I will give you two a few minutes to think it over." Mrs. Newton smiled pleasantly at the both of us before leaving to allow us a private conversation.

"Mommy I love it." Charlotte giggled as she jump up and down the first two steps of the staircase.

"I bet you do." Bella chuckled but there was no humor in her voice.

"What's not to like about it?"

"Umm...well would you want to clean this every day? Then there is the price to consider. It's going to cost you a fortune, not to mention the time it will take to do the repairs. It's a lot to take on for someone who hasn't ever own their own home. Don't' get me started on the time it will take to do the yard work." Bella sighed heavily.

"Bella we can handle this. Tell me what you like about it."

"I like...ummm...the kitchen is nice and pretty much updated." Bella's lips curled up in a smile.

"What else?"

"The rooms are spacious." She chewed on her lip again and I knew she was imagining all the possibilities of how to make this house feel like a real home for her and Charlotte.

"Just think you won't have to sleep in my bed."

I hoped that was enough to get a quick agreement out of her but instead she rolled her eyes at me and then slowly made a spin in the room as her eyes took in everything.

"Look, once we get our divorce you can move back into your cozy little house. I like this Bella. It fits me."

"I ...can see how you would want this."

I didn't hear flattery in her words but more of a condescending tone.

"Mrs. Newton is waiting on an answer from us. We can sign the papers today and by the time we are married we can have our things moved in here. It will show the rest of the world that we are moving forward with our lives. It will be expected of us to buy a bigger home. The rest of the world will think that we plan to have a child of our own someday."

"Why?" Bella gulped hard.

"Honey, look at me. Look at you. We are two healthy young people who will no doubt be deliriously in love that we won't be able to keep our hands off of one another." I laughed whole heartedly as she shook her head and walked past me to grab Charlotte who was about to stick her head through the bannister.

"If I'm lucky then we will barely see one another in this house. I might have to put a rope with a bell on Charlotte's neck so I can find her." Bella chuckled rudely.

"Charlotte don't put your head in here. It will get stuck and we will have to call someone to come and cut it out." Bella warned her.

"My head?" Charlotte grabbed her head and let out a loud shriek.

"No honey, they will have to cut the wood so that we can release your head from this."

Bella and I both laughed at her terrified out burst.

"I won't do that." Charlotte took a few steps back and looked terrified.

"Charlotte do you remember when I told you that I was going to married Jake?"

Charlotte nodded her blond head and look at me with a crooked smile.

"Jake thinks it would be nice if we move here for awhile. Would you like that?" Bella knelt down in front of her daughter as she spoke in a motherly tone.

"This house. Not our house?" Charlotte frowned at her mother.

"Yes, this house. Jake is going to help us fix it up so we can have more room than our other house."

Charlotte looked at me with a stern look before a smile formed on her face.

"Can I swing everyday?"

"You sure can hon." I smiled back at her.

"I like it. I want it." Charlotte clapped her hands eagerly while Bella looked less enthused about the change.

"Okay." Bella exhaled loudly.

Happiness coursed through me like fireworks on the fourth of July. Sweeping Charlotte up in my arms I swung her around the room before taking Bella's hand to lead them outside.

"We have a deal." I announced proudly to Mrs. Newton who looked happier than me.

XXX

BPOV:

I was feeling pissy when I discovered that Jake encouraged Mrs. Newton to write up the paperwork prior to us seeing the house. He was awful confident in her salesmanship he explained at the Realtor's office. He wanted this house and nothing I said was going to change his mind about it. I was starting to see a pattern with him. He was used to having everything his way and eventually I was going to have to put a stop to it.

"Let's go grab a bite. After all we should be celebrating." Jake exclaimed while taking Charlotte's hand in his while I did the same on the other side of her.

"Can we make it a quick lunch? I have to meet Alice at three for dresses."

"Sure."

Jake and Charlotte made the decision to eat at the old diner where they both agreed they had the best burgers in the whole wide world. A faint memory of me spending meals with my father washed over me unexpectedly as we sat in a corner booth.

"Are you okay?" Jake looked over Charlotte's head at me.

"Yeah. Just...nothing." I shook my head, not in the mood to share my thoughts with the man who earlier blackmailed me into buying a house ten times the size I needed.

"Can I have a milkshake?" Charlotte asked as she crawled up on her knees between us.

"You sure can." Jake agreed easily.

"Only if you eat your meal first." I warned her.

Jake and her both gave me a look that made me feel like I was somehow being a joy kill when they were both in such good spirits.

"Whatever!" I sighed and leaned back against the worn out cushions. Closing my eyes I struggled with memories from my past. Dad and I often dined here and I couldn't help but think of him each time I walked in. Opening my eyes as I shoved my sadness away I saw something that also belonged in my past but just wouldn't go away.

"Would you like your usual Bella?" Racquel asked as she took out her pad and wrote down whatever it was that Jake and Charlotte already ordered.

My eyes were glued on the man who was unaware that I was in the same room with him and what looked like his latest conquest as they made their way to the opposite side of the room.

"Uh? Yeah."

Jake was showing Charlotte a trick with the spoon and his nose while I tried to steady my erratic heartbeat.

What would happen when Edward noticed us here? Would he even acknowledge us? Or worse would he make a terrible scene and upset Charlotte's happy moment? Although our daughter met her father a few times they never spent any quality time together. She knew he was her biological father but there was no bond between them. The word "father" was like any other name one would call someone. I was half tempted to teach her to call him Edward just to piss off his family but knew no good would come that.

"Look Mommy. I can do it." Charlotte exclaimed.

Feeling her small hand patting mine took my attention away from the horrid site of the man who once swore I was the love of his life. Turning to give her my full attention I saw Jake's wide grin start to fade away as he saw what held my attention.

"Don't." My voice was soft but stern.

"What?" Jake gulped hard as his eyes burned with a fire that made me suck in my stomach as my heart pumped excessively.

"You can do it too Mommy." Charlotte handed me a spoon.

Trying to keep the possible conflict at bay I took the spoon and gave it a shot but of course it fell to the table.

"You have to lick it." Charlotte scolded me and took it upon herself to do it and then stick it on my nose.

"Ew."

Jake and Charlotte laughed as I quickly took the spoon off of my nose.

"You scared of germs?"

Jake teased but I could still see the embers of hatred in his eyes despite the smile he portrayed for me and Charlotte.

"Here you guys go." Racquel brought out our drink orders.

"Mmm...goood." Charlotte quickly begun to suck on the milk shake.

"You better slow down or you won't have any room for lunch." I playfully poke her tummy.

"I have a big tummy." Charlotte argued as she continued to gulped it down.

"Your mom's right. Slow down." Jake warned her.

"Finally you agree with me on something." I rolled my eyes playfully at them.

"I can hire a mover tomorrow to help you pack up some things. I called a friend of mine who is already in the process of boxing up my belongings." Jake stated.

Hearing him talk about us officially starting the process of moving made me feel sick to my stomach. The house he deemed too small held so many special memories for me. Leaving them behind reminded me of how I felt when I walked away from my father's grave after his funeral. It was a surreal moment and although I knew Jake was right about how it would look, a small part of me was growing weary with all the changes I was being forced to make in my life. Charlotte was worth walking through hell's fires and back but it was still all unsettling and happening with lightning speed that I wondered if my life would ever go back to any form of normalcy.

"Do you plan on going back to settle any business dealings?"

Jake quitting his job left me wondering what he planned to do while he remained in Forks with us. I knew he wasn't the lazy type and no amount of money would ever be enough for a man like him. He wouldn't squander his inheritance. We didn't know really know much about one another but the air of confidence he carried led me to believe he wasn't afraid to work for a living. Pride. Jake definitely had plenty of it. He wouldn't dare let people think he was some lazy rich kid.

His family didn't speak about him much in the years that I returned to Forks. However, the one good thing I was privy to was how he turn out to be a hard worker. Rachel once shared how she was jealous at how her brother worked throughout High School and even college so that he could have a say so in his life. She and Becca were always at the mercy of their father because they loathe the idea of seeking employment.

"Eventually. After our wedding." Jake shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Will you miss it? Your old life and friends?" I asked curiously.

Jake didn't speak much about the life he worked so hard to accomplish. A man like Jake probably had dozens of friends who would be shocked to learn that a bachelor such as himself suddenly married a woman they never heard of before.

"Yes and no. I like the city life. There is so much to do and see. I enjoyed the exploration of having a life outside of this town. However, there were moments when I missed the quietness of a place like this." He replied.

"I just hope you don't get too bored with us little people." I joked but Jake didn't seem to enjoy it.

"I'm quite aware of where I come from Bella. I'm not ashamed of it."

Lowering my eyes I was about to apologize to him if I sounded obnoxious but Racquel came to our table with our food. Charlotte and Jake quickly started eating their meals while I picked at my own. My stomach was in a constant flutter that I feared I might get sick. The whole day had me on pins and needles. Taking a drink of my soda I was hoping that perhaps we might miss any interaction with Edward when my wishful thinking was squashed like a bug.

"I thought it was you." Edward stood in front of us wearing a look on his face that made me regret getting out of bed and starting this crazy day.

"Whom are you speaking to?" Jake asked. His arm snaked behind Charlotte as his hand grip my shoulder to hold me firmly in place.

I couldn't move if I tried. Saying a silent prayer I hoped that whatever animosity these two held for one another didn't startle Charlotte.

"Dad." Charlotte drop her fry as her eyes grew as large as saucers and a smile a mile wide formed on her face.

"Charlotte." Edward's tone wasn't pleasant nor was it rude. He spoke to his daughter like he would any old acquaintance he came across on a busy street.

"Jacob Black." Edward's lip curled up as he gave Jake a nasty look.

Jake smiled at him as he remained silent to Edward's greeting.

" I heard a rumor you were passing through town and to my dismay I get up this morning to find a wedding invitation in my mailbox. I must say you do move fast Jake." Edward's eyes turned toward me and the loathing in them made my nausea double.

"I'm not passing through town, Edward. I plan to stay right here with my future wife and daughter."

Jake emphasized "daughter" and I saw the Edward flinch as his eyes bore into mine. The cold depth of his hatred was so obvious that I felt myself wishing a hole to another dimension would suddenly open up and suck me in it.

"You gotta be kidding me. What are you up to now?" Edward kept his gaze straight at me, ignoring Jake for the moment.

"I..I'm..." I shook.

My mouth was open but I couldn't articulate a sensible word.

"She isn't up to anything. Bella and I go way back. Our father's were close friends. We were lucky enough to reconnect and now we plan to take the next step in our relationship." Jake smiled.

I glanced cautiously at Jake and saw that his hatred for Edward nearly matched my own. If I looked closed enough I would have to say perhaps it ran much deeper.

"This is insane. Bella doesn't date guys like you." Edward scoffed.

"Guys like me? What am I exactly?" Jake scooted out of the booth. Before I could blink he was standing face to face with Edward.

Grabbing Charlotte I pulled her closer to me as I watched the two of them growing close to blows.

I couldn't let Charlotte witness her father and future step father fighting like this. It wasn't healthy nor was it productive. No matter how many times they hit one another neither of them would grow any wiser from his fruitless transaction.

"Racquel can I get a to go box." I called out frantically.

Racquel heard the distress in my voice and raced over to our table as I placed the remainder of Charlotte's food in it.

"You know exactly what you are. You think that by going to college and getting a fancy job in Seattle changes who you really are. Please. You will always be that Indian boy who lives on the rez trying to better himself by mingling in with people far superior to him."

"Edward!" I shouted furiously. Charlotte began to tremble at my side as she witness the dark side of her father. Over the past three years I always managed to protect her from seeing just how cruel he naturally was.

"You think you are superior to me? I see nothing has changed on your side." Jake's fists curled up by his side.

"It's just like you to pick up my sloppy seconds." Edward glanced over at me which was a huge mistake because when he turned back to Jake, his face slammed into Jake's fist.

Blood splattered on his fancy shirt and tie as Jake hit his nose with such a force I swore I heard it break.

Charlotte turn her head into my chest as a loud sob erupted from her. Although Edward deserved to be hit, Charlotte didn't deserve to watch.

"Come on honey."

Grabbing my daughter into my arms I rushed past them. If they wanted to fight it out like two adolescent teenagers then they could go at it but I wasn't about to sit there and endure it. This was not only embarrassing but it was also just another thing Edward would use against us in court.

I took off toward Alice's shop like I was on fire. I ignored Jake calling out my name. Today was going from bad to worse and I needed a stiff drink and a good friend. In this moment I was starting to really regret signing the damn marriage contract that was turning my life from horrible to utterly a disaster zone.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

**AMOC: Chapter 8: Past Rivalries **

"Jealousy is a tiger that tears not only its prey but also its own raging heart"

**Author Unknown:**

JPOV:

Looking at the blood on my knuckles I felt an overwhelming urge to beat Edward to a bloody pulp. Edward got what he provoked me into showing Bella and Charlotte my ugly side. The egotistical bastard knew what to say and how to say it to set me off. Although he was the one with a broken nose, I would be the one who had to face Bella and Charlotte's disgust and disappointment.

"You asshole. You broke my nose." Edward winced as Racquel handed him a dish towel to prevent the blood from getting on her floor.

"You're lucky that's not all I broke. Don't ever talk about Bella like that again. She will be my wife in a few days and I promise you that I won't ever let you or anyone else hurt her again."

My voice was stern despite the twisting knot that grew in my stomach. Hitting Edward wasn't the smartest move. He would no doubt use it against me later.

"Go Jake." Racquel nudged me to move away as Edward's date rushed over to his side and tried to console him.

"Fine." Looking back at the booth I realized that Bella was gone.

My heart sunk as I rushed out in pursuit of her. She held Charlotte in her arms as she practically ran down the sidewalk.

"Bella! Bella!" I shouted but she didn't stop nor turn to look back at me.

I was going to be in the dog house. All the time I put in proving to her that I was worthy just went down the drain. It was going to take a hell of alot of groveling to win her back. Hopefully she wouldn't change her mind about us. If she did, I was going to be stuck with one hell of a house payment and a couple of broken legs.

Rushing after them I finally caught up just as she swung the door open to Alice's shop.

"Bella wait." I grabbed her arm but she yanked it away and continued to ignore me as she put her daughter in Alice arms.

Alice looked alarmed at the both of us.

"Can you watch her for a second?" Bella gulped hard as Alice simply nodded her head in agreement and took Charlotte to the back of the shop.

"Don't touch me." Bella growled as I reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to let him get underneath my skin like that. I promise I won't ever let that happen again." I blurted out.

Bella walked past me and stepped out on the sidewalk before she would look me in the eye.

"I get that you don't like Edward, not many people in this town do however, they don't go around hitting him in the face. He could have you arrested. How will that look in court? If you can't get your temper under control where he is concerned I don't see any reason for us going through this marriage." Her voice trembled as her face and neck became flushed from her anger.

"I know. You are absolutely right. It's just that...well...hearing him talk to you like that made me see red. He hurt you Bella and I won't let him do that again."

Grabbing her hands firmly I stared deep into her eyes.

"I know what he has done to me. I hate him but I'm wise enough to know you can't play with fire without getting burned. I appreciate you standing up for me but next time use words and not your fists."

"I will." Gulping hard I hoped that this meant we were not calling everything off.

"Why did you send him an invitation? You knew that would provoke him." Her eyes glared with frustration and disappointment.

"I..he...it was my way of letting him and his family know that I was making my claim on you."

It was partially the truth. I also did it to piss him off and she knew it. Bella wasn't naive.

"Claim? I'm a human being. I don't belong to you or him. I am my own person. We might be getting married and I will share your last name but other than that, there is nothing else going on between us."

"I know that. It's not like I'm declaring my undying love for you. I just will not let anyone, especially him, talk to you or treat you badly. You are the mother of his child and he should give you the respect you deserve."

"Thank you but he is also Charlotte's father. She saw everything. You hit him Jake! How do you think she is going to look at you now? I just hope she isn't going to be scared to death of you after this."

"Once again I'm sorry for that. I'm ashamed of myself but let's be honest, he isn't her father. He might have been the sperm donor but from what I have been told, he hasn't once acted like a father to her. I will try to explain to her that what I did was not nice and I will apologize to her but I won't pretend for even a second that he is her father."

"Just try to remember that we have endured his hatred a lot longer than you have."

"You have no idea what I was forced to endure where he is concerned!" Jake replied.

It wasn't like Bella had any clue about my shared past with Edward. Not many people knew about the terrible things he put me through or the pain he purposely inflicted on me just because he was jealous.

Edward was the golden boy at Forks High School until I transferred. When he saw the girls flock to me and the extra attention the coaches showed me he started his campaign to belittle me in front of our peers.

At first I just chalked it up to simple teen rivalry but when Lauren walked up to me after school one day and asked me for a ride home, his feelings went from jealousy to pure hatred. Not a day went by that he didn't say something ugly toward me or start up some ridiculous rumor to try and ruin my reputation. I tried to talk to him in a reasonable way but he simply laughed in my face and told me to kiss his ass.

Luckily for me there was a few people in school who didn't believe a word that came out of his silver spoon mouth. They saw through him. It irked him that not everyone agreed with his prejudiced attitude.

I hoped that one day he and I would find a way to resolve our dislike for one another and for a few months he led me to believe that there was a glimmer of hope for just that. However, I learned later it was all a trick. He set out to hurt me in the worse way he could and it worked. The last half of my Senior year was shot to hell but I managed to get through the days and counted them down until I could finally make my escape from this hell hole.

"What did he do to you?" Her voice soften and I caught a glimmer of compassion in her eyes.

A mixture of disgust and self loathing seeped into my heart as I watched her look at me with genuine concern. My hatred for Edward had nothing to do with her. I wasn't about to confess to her about my tormented past. She was right after all, we were only meant to be partners in name only. We had no real relationship. Why should I entrust her with my darkest secrets? It wasn't like she was so forthcoming about her past. This wasn't the time or place for us to start being best friends. We signed a contract and made a legal transaction. There was no grounds for us to be anything other than partners.

"I don't want talk about it." I released her hands and took a step back. Rubbing my neck I turned away from her.

"Why are you so afraid to open up to me?" Bella asked.

"Look, I made a mistake. I get it. I won't let it happen again. If you are willing to keep up with your end of the bargain, I promise to keep my temper in check and do right by you and Charlotte. But don't think for a second you are going to tear down the walls that I've built around my heart. No one will ever be that close to me."

Walking away I left her standing there without a chance to reply. I needed to get away and get my head on straight. Bella would be in good hands with Alice so I didn't bother worrying about how her or Charlotte would get home.

Jumping in my truck I took off. It was my fault for Bella's sudden curiosity about my past but I wasn't about to involved her in something that could never be undone. Knowing Bella she would only try to talk me out of my vendetta against her ex. There was no way I was going to stop what was already set in action nor would I let her think for a second that we would ever share anything together other than our mutual hate for Edward Cullen.

XXX

BPOV:

Walking back into the shop I could hear Charlotte giggling about something Alice was doing with her. Relief washed over me as I heard my daughter sounding normal after witnessing a brutal scene only minutes before.

"Hey." Alice called out as she and Charlotte walked into the room.

"Hey." I tried to smile but my head was aching like hell.

"I got those dresses in the back if you want to join us?" Alice offered.

"Pretty." Charlotte cried out excitedly.

"Sure."

It took us a couple of hours before I chose the dress that I would wear on my wedding day. It wasn't lost on me how I should be more overjoyed about the occasion. Alice could tell I was trying hard to fake my happiness in front of Charlotte.

"Now that is over with, we should go back to your house for a drink." Alice suggested with a wink.

"Sounds wonderful." I agreed as we sat in her car while she locked up.

An hour later Charlotte was playing in her room and seemed unphased by everything that occurred today.

"Here." Alice refilled my glass as we sat on the couch next to one another.

"Thanks." I mumbled before taking a sip of the sweet red wine.

"Okay spill. I've waited patiently for the details." She turned sideways, facing me and criss crossed her legs underneath her.

Turning to face her I placed my legs underneath me.

"We bought a house that I didn't really want but he pretty much blackmailed me into it." I paused taking another long sip. "Then we get to the diner to eat when Edward showed up."

Alice's eyes widen with shock.

"Edward approached our table and began to rattle off about how I was beneath Jake and apparently he felt that Jake was taking his sloppy seconds by marrying me."

"HOLY SHIT! Sounds like the Edward I remembered in High School. Jake and Edward's dislike for one another was notorious." Alice sighed sadly.

"What? Why haven't you told me this before?" I cried out.

"I didn't think about it until now. I mean when you asked about Jake from our High School days I was too busy recalling how hot he looked to think about some stupid rivalry between them."

"Why does Jake hate him so much?"

Taking another long drink I awaited in anticipation to learn more about Jake's past. It was pretty clear that their animosity for one another ran deep.

"I don't know everything, remember I was basically on the outside of their elite group for most of my High School years. However when I started dating Jasper, I remember that Jake was dating Lauren. Lauren was one of Edward's many girlfriends. The only thing that made her special compared to the others was the fact that he dated her more often and longer than the rest of his fan group." Alice shivered with disgust as she started to replay the horrid details of Edward and his famous bad boy reputation.

"Lauren? The woman we met at the Newspaper?" I sucked in my breath as I recalled their reaction to one another.

Jake acted like she was just someone he once knew. He played it off like there was no love lost between them. I knew there was more but I dropped the subject when I realized it wasn't really my business.

"Yeah, she writes the weddings, engagements and other social events."

"No wonder she kept looking at me like I was the bitch."

Sighing I finished my drink and gave myself another refill. It was still early in the day and getting drunk really wasn't wise but after the kind of day I experienced, getting drunk was well deserved.

"Haha. Yeah, Lauren was one of the most popular girls in our school. When she became Edward's girl she became even more popular and envied. Then Jake arrived and like I said the girls went crazy for his mocha colored skin and muscular physique."

Alice took a long gulp of her drink before continuing.

"Anyways, Lauren and Edward were having problems as usual and well she knew how to make him jealous. She set her eyes on Jake. At first it didn't look like he was going to take the bait but eventually she broke him down."

My heart did a flip flop as I listened closely. I already knew how this story was going to end with the way Jake had responded to seeing Lauren and his immense hate for Edward.

"It started to look like Lauren was genuinely falling for Jake but Edward wasn't about to let his favorite girl go to a guy he saw as unfit for any of us pale faces." Alice rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Edward was prejudice." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. He hated anyone who he didn't see as perfect as himself."

"What a jerk! God I knew he was a certifiable asshole but I didn't know he was a racist."

Shivering inwardly I felt the pit of my stomach starting to twist and turn, reminding me how little I ate today and the alcohol wasn't satisfying it.

"Edward thought his shit didn't stink and if you didn't join him in his tirade on people he bullied then you were against him. Unfortunately for Jake there wasn't a lot of people who would stand up against Edward so he didn't have many friends to watch his back."

"Poor Jake. I can only imagine the hell Edward put him through."

"You have no idea. He started rumors about Jake taking steroids and of course how he carried several sexual transmitted dieases. It was ridiculous but some people blindly believed what he said as gospel."

"That is horrible." I cringed as I recalled how upset he became with me when I mentioned how he had no clue of the possible pain I endured from Edward.

"So what happened with him and Lauren?" I pushed her for more information.

"They broke up for awhile and he was pretty broken up about it. He didn't date any other girl from our school. He was seen with a few from LaPush but never any of the Forks girls. Then out of the blue Lauren started chasing him again. I couldn't blame her for wanting another chance with him. He was incredibly sexy and although Edward did his best to taint his reputation it only encouraged some of us to want him even more." Alice chuckled.

"I can definitely see Jake in the bad boy persona." I laughed.

I imagined Jake walking the school halls wearing a black leather jacket with a cigarette behind his ear like some greaser. It would have made me desire him that's for sure.

"Exactly. Every time he tried to do something to make the poor guy look worse it only backfired on him. So like I said, he and Lauren went back out and then a few months later they not only broke up but Lauren was sent away to a boarding school for girls." Alice licked her lips with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Why did her parents send her away?"

My curiosity was in overdrive as I nudged her leg playfully. She was purposely taking a long sip on her wine as I awaited her response.

"No one knows for sure. It was rumored they were caught having sex in her room by her parents, who thought he was unfit for their precious daughter and when she refused to quit seeing him they sent her away." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow! Do you think that's what happened?"

"I don't know. Anything is possible. Lauren was by no means a virgin when she hooked up with Jake even if she liked everyone to believe that was the case." Alice snickered.

"If she dated Edward I doubt Jake was her first lover." I squirmed as my stomach began to heave as memories of my own sexual experience with Edward resurfaced in my mind.

"Me too. Anyways Edward told everyone that Jake was no good and that even her parents saw him for what he truly was, a no good Indian boy whose father had money but it didn't mean he was worthy of any of the towns folks respect or women."

"That sucks! I already had enough reasons to hate Edward but this is just unbelievable. It sounds to me like he was jealous of Jake. I mean, hell, look at the two of them. They are opposites in so many ways although they both share a bad temper." I sat my glass down and rubbed my hands together trying to put some warmth into them.

"They did come to blows from time to time and Jake always won. Edward wasn't exactly good at fighting guys. He preferred to beat up women as we both know." Alice sighed rudely.

"Still, Jake doesn't seem as cold as Edward. He can be obnoxious and even a jerk but I see something in him that I never saw in Edward."

"Oh what is that, a big dick?" Alice laughed hysterically while my face blushed.

"I don't know anything about Jake's dick size." I laughed nervously.

"I bet you will." she declared.

"What! No way! Jake blackmailed me into getting this large house by threatening to sleep in my bed with me." I explained.

"Hahaha! Girlfriend, I don't know why you would be afraid of that possibility. You plan on spending what a year or more with him and you don't think that in that time you won't grow horny with that hotness living under your roof? You are a bigger fool that I thought." Alice cried out with an enormous grin on her face.

"I'm not going to even consider it. I mean, this marriage isn't based on any feelings we have for one another." I shook my head in denial.

"Feelings. Come on Bella! Hot passionate sex doesn't have to have feelings to happen. You've been without a man in your bed in over what three years now? Jake is a normal guy who probably has a healthy sexual appetite. Don't think for a second that before this farce of a marriage is over that you won't agree to a few tumbles in the sack with him."

"I don't know what to think anymore."

Covering my face with my hands I fought back the images of Jake and I rolling around in a king size bed as he did wicked things to me.

"Look, if it happens, it happens. No one would think less of you for it. Shoot as your friend, I would be gravely disappointed if you don't."

"You are horrible Alice." I laughed as she poured me another drink.

"Maybe I am but I'm also terribly honest. As your friend I won't judge you if you find yourself horny and willing to take what he is going to offer you."

My face grew hotter as I pondered her words and realized that sex with Jake could be one of the best things I ever got out of this marriage. If Jake did propose a deal where we would share one another's body with the understanding that neither owed the other anything, I might be willing to participate in that agreement. Listening to my thoughts I felt my core dripping wet with the knowledge of just how wonderful it would be to have sex again, especially with Jake.

XXX

JPOV:

The sting of the whiskey didn't give me any comfort nor ease the fury slithering in my veins like acid. I couldn't stop my hands from clenching into fists as I remembered how wonderful it felt to smash them against Edward's cold pale face. The bastard just didn't know when to keep his mouth closed. I apologized to Bella for my brute behavior but truthfully I think she enjoyed it more than she wanted to admit. My major mistake was inflicting the hit on Edward while Charlotte was present. That was a lousy move on my part. I never wanted a child to see me like that, especially not her.

While we were touring the house, Charlotte was so excited and full of energy. The child might share Edward's DNA but it was evident she carried more of her mother's spirit inside of her. I hated the thought of her shying away from me. I would have to prove to her somehow that I wasn't the big scary guy she witness today.

Pouring myself another drink from the bottle I grabbed from the bartender I sat quietly in the corner of the room and drank until there was nothing left to drink. Sitting up I felt my head spin slightly. I really wasn't in my right mind to drive home but luckily here in Forks it wasn't far or congested with late night traffic like it was in Seattle.

Climbing into my truck I drove cautiously to Bella's. I nearly forgot that I left all my belongings at her house. It wasn't going to be easy in the next few days living in such a small home but I was had no other choice.

Pulling up in the driveway I turned off the engine. Looking out the windshield up at the full moon above I found myself remembering a night, many years ago, when I was a horny teenager who thought he understood what real love was.

"Jake, we can't go any further...it's too soon." Lauren moaned as I kneaded her breasts in the palms of my hands. Our breathing was fogging up the windows of my pickup truck. The air was warm and thick with teenage hormones as we kissed and groped above our clothes.

"It's not too soon. I mean, it's been three months now. Don't you think we could go a little further, just tonight?" I pleaded.

My body was trembling with need and all I could think about was getting past first base with a girl I once deemed way out of my league. The very thought that she was so into me kept me in a state of sexual frenzy. I had been with only one girl up to this moment and somehow I knew that Lauren would teach me much more than my last experience which only lasted about thirty minutes if you counted the time we spent with foreplay.

"Why?" Lauren gulped while her hands gripped the collar of my shirt while we kissed in between our conversation.

"We won. Tonight was a victory. How about showing me some appreciation."

I knew I was sounding corny as hell but she was a cheerleader after all and I a football player who was helping our team with their first ever winning streak. I figured a blow job was the least she should offer for all the hard work and bruises I now wore.

"Jacob...that's sooooo...not fair."

"Don't you want me?" I whispered.

"Of course I do." Lauren looked directly in my eyes as she chewed on the corner of her ruby red lips.

"Then show me. I need some...release." I explained nervously.

"Release, uh?" Lauren chuckled softly before covering my mouth again with hers.

I was hoping like hell this was her cue that she would allow me a little more release tonight.

"Mmmmm...like this." I took her hand and gulped hard as I placed it over my hardness.

Lauren broke away from our kiss as her eyes grew wide with desire.

"Rub it...please honey."

I took her hand and moved it back and forth over my jeans, hoping she might take the initiative and undo my pants so she could feel the real thing.

"Ummm...Jake...I don't know about this. I care about you but I'm afraid if we go too fast too soon you won't respect me." Lauren replied as her hand continued to eagerly stroke me.

"I'm not asking for sex. Just...a little help." I pleaded.

The sound of my zipper sliding down echoed in the cab of my truck and the feel of the button being pulled loose sent me into overdrive. If she didn't hurry up and touch it or put her pretty mouth over it, I was surely going to explode.I didn't want her to think I couldn't restrain myself but it had been so damn long since a girl had touched me like this. Between school, practice and my side job, I hadn't really spent much time wooing the ladies.

"Okay but …..just remember that this is only a one time deal." Lauren licked her lips before lowering her head toward my crotch.

Gulping hard I prayed that I was able to hold back for more than five minutes. I wanted to enjoy every second. Closing my eyes and leaning my head back I savor the feel of her warm mouth as it covered my cock from tip to the base. The girl had amazing throat. Squinting my eyes together I could feel the tingling sensation in my testicles warning me that release was going to happen faster than I wanted.

Ten minutes later I was wiping myself with a dirty shirt from my workout bag. Lauren wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as I turned the engine on to take her home.

"Do you feel better?" She asked, scooting up next to me as I backed up the truck and heading us toward town and to her house.

"Oh much better. You are amazing. Thank you." I leaned over and peck her cheek.

"Don't think I'm going to do that all the time Jake." Lauren warned me but I looked in the mirror and saw a gleam in her eyes that let me know she enjoyed it as much as I had.

"I won't. Maybe next time I can give you the same form of pleasure." I offered.

Her cheeks turn a soft shade of red as she lowered her head.

"What's wrong? You act like you've never had a guy go south on you."

"I ...maybe, maybe not." Lauren ran her hands through her messy hair and turned her head so I couldn't see her face.

"Why are you being so secretive? I thought one of the reasons you liked being with me was how easy it is to talk to me. I don't want us to have any secrets between us."

"I don't either Jake but this...well...it's personal. I don't feel comfortable talking to you about what I have or haven't done with someone else."

My heart skipped an extra beat as my mind begin to wonder just what she had done with Edward. I knew that Lauren was a popular girl who had many boyfriends before me but the one that always created the most jealousy out of me was Edward Cullen. We both knew that he was livid about our relationship and it was only a matter of time before he did something to put a wedge between us.

"I will tell you about my past, if you tell me yours." I suggested.

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Lauren shook her head and chewed on her nails as I made my way down her street.

"Why not?" I frowned.

I couldn't explain it but I feared she was hiding something from me because she was scared it might hurt me somehow.

"I just don't want too." Lauren sighed loudly.

"Fine."

Pulling up in front of her house I felt her trying to scamper out of the other side but I stopped her. Grabbing her wrist I pulled back toward me.

"I care so much about you Lauren. I might...well...I feel like this could be love that I feel for you." I gulped hard as she turned her head slowly and her eyes locked with mine.

Tears glisten in her eyes as she smiled sadly at me.

"Don't Jake. Don't fall in love with me. It will just ruin everything between us." Lauren spoke so softly I almost didn't make out what she said.

"Why not?"

"I...it's just hard for me to love someone back. I know I'm a freak. You deserve someone who can love you the way you think you love me."

Her words stung my heart like a hundred needles pricking my skin simultaneously.

"That's not true. I love you Lauren and I know you can love me back. You just ….well...give us time and I will prove it to you."

"Okay." Lauren replied but with little encouragement in her tone.

"I mean it. You are special to me and I don't tell every girl that I date that I love them." I explained the depth of my words as I pronounced something for the first time in my life.

"Really?" She looked a little unsure about my confession.

"I promise, I will love you and only you as long as you love me too."

"Good night Jake."

Lauren planted a tender kiss on my lips before pulling away from my hold and jumping out of the passenger side. I waited until she was safely inside her house before I pulled away.

The first girl I ever loved not only broke my heart once but twice and I swore I would never let that happen again. The pain was so excruciating that there were nights I contemplated diving off a cliff and drowning myself to stop the constant pain.

Now I was about to give my name and my loyalty to a woman who didn't love me in the least. How ironic that time could change a person so drastically as it had me?

Climbing out of my truck I swerve a bit before I reached the porch. Turning the doorknob I realized that Bella locked me out. Laughing I managed to bend down without falling on my face and pulled back the old dirty welcome mat sign and took out the spare key that Charlie shared with me, years ago.

Opening the door I tried to creep into the house but knocked into the walls a couple of times before I found the light switch in the living room. Sitting on the couch was a pillow and blanket. I guess Bella assumed I would be home before she went to bed and when she realized her mistake she locked me out. Well, I got the last laugh now.

Sitting down on the couch I kicked off my boots and unbutton my shirt. The alcohol I consumed earlier was still coursing through my veins. I felt like I was floating on puffy clouds far above the sky. Yep I was feeling mighty good.

Standing up I fumbled with my jeans. Sitting back down with just my boxers on and my unbutton shirt I heard a door open from upstairs and a few minutes later I spied Bella with a bat. She held it high above her shoulder in anticipation she might have to swing it at an intruder.

"Well, hello honey." My words slurred but I smiled as my eyes wandered up and down her body.

She wore only a tank top with a pair of short, shorts that gave me a good view of her pale, slender legs.

"Jake! Shit! You nearly gave me a heart attack. How did you get in my house?" She exclaimed in a whisper tone so not to wake up Charlotte.

"Umm...key under the doormat. Charlie told me where it was when I use to come by with my Dad." I replied as I finished taking off my shirt and threw it down on top of my pile of clothing.

"Oh. I forgot about that key." Bella sighed and dropped the bat.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as she took a small step forward.

"Yep." I popped the "p" and flashed her a big goofy smile.

"Are you drunk?" She laughed slightly.

"A little." I admitted.

"Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

"Actually I do. Come here." I patted the couch.

Bella looked nervously at where my hand laid. I could see the uncertainty she felt about being in the room with me, especially in my inebriated state.

"I won't bite...unless you want me to." I winked at her.

This only made her more apprehensive being in the same room with me.

"Funny." She replied sarcastically as she took a couple of baby steps further in the room.

"Damn, I didn't think of you as a wussy." I teased.

"What?" Bella looked startled.

"Come sit down next to me." I asked again.

"Fine." Bella huffed as she sat down on the edge of the couch, keeping several inches between us.

"I'm sorry about making things complicated for you. I will do whatever is necessary to keep my temper in check, whenever I'm around Eddick. I mean Edward."

"Jake, I don't understand what is going on between you two. Why do you hate him so much?"

I sat silently contemplating what or if I should tell her anything about my vendetta with Edward. I didn't want to put her in the middle of it and I sure as hell didn't want her sympathy.

"You look like you just woke up." I mumbled as I pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I did." Bella yawned.

"Didn't mean to wake you up but my clothes are here."

Bella's eyes scanned over my body as it occurred to her that I was wearing only my boxers next to her.

"I...yeah." Bella turned her head away, trying to hide the blush that was no doubt covering her soft cheeks.

"Don't be afraid to look at me Bella. You need to get use to it. Once we are married you will see this and maybe even more of me all the time."

Bella's head whipped around as her eyes grew large and her breath came in small gasps. I knew if I placed my hand over her chest, I would feel a rapid heartbeat.

"Stop it Jake. You are drunk." Bella started to stand but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down next to me.

"Stop what? I'm only being truthful with you."

"Oh really?" She snickered. "Then tell me why you really want to help me win custody of Charlotte. If this is about getting even with Edward I don't want to participate. I have enough trouble to tackle without you adding more to my life."

"Bella, it doesn't matter why I hate Edward. What matters is that I will do everything in my power to help you keep her safe from him."

"That's not good enough Jake." Bella's face grew stern as she looked at me with a frustrated stare.

"Why not? Why can't we just play the part of husband and wife without discussing my past?"

My hand continued to hold her wrist as I leaned in closer to her. She smelled delicious. Inhaling sharply I smelled fresh strawberries.

"Mmm...you smell so good." I mumbled right before I nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck.

Her body shook next to me. I couldn't resist licking her bare skin to learn if she tasted as good as she smelled.

"Stop." Bella pleaded but I could feel her body vibrating as I moved so that there wasn't even an inch of air between us.

"Stop what? " I teased.

My tongue glided up the side of her neck until it reached her ear lobe. Opening my mouth I graze it between my teeth. Bella whimpered softly.

She wasn't telling me to stop now and the way her body was responding I was safe to assume that she was feeling the same undercurrent of sexual tension between us.

Taking my free hand I gently held her chin as I tilted it so that her face was down facing my own.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered.

Bella gulped hard and I knew from the look in her eyes she was trying to find away to prevent us from going any further. Preventing her from saying another word I grazed my lips over hers they felt like rose petals, silky and pink. I wanted to feel more of them so I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up against me as I plunged my tongue between her lips and explored her mouth. Trillion of electrical jolts shot throughout my body as I felt her hands very slowly climb up my chest and circle around my neck as she held onto me.

There was no resisting on her part. A small victory I thought to myself as I continued to kiss her. The need was just as strong in her as it was for me. We both needed some release tonight and I was up for the challenge if she was.

My hands roamed up and down her back before they found their way under the hem of her cotton tank and moved further up until they were covering both of her firm but soft breast. Her body jumped from the contact but I didn't hesitate. I wanted her and she needed me. It was a win-win situation for the both of us as far as I could see.

Her fingers slid through my hair and gripped tightly as she pressed her breasts against my hands. Flickering her perky taunt nipples between my thumb and forefinger I felt her body react and the sound of her passion as it echoed in our open mouths made my dick so hard I feared it would explode right then and there.

Everything seemed to intensify between us as I carefully eased her onto her back while lifting her shirt up so that I can view her milky white breasts. I noticed that her nipples were the same shade as her lips. Smiling to myself I dipped my head to taste one when Bella suddenly sat abruptly up and smack our heads together.

"Ouch." We exclaimed in unison.

"We can't do this." Bella held her head while trying to push me off of her.

"Why not? You liked it." I stated.

"That's not true." She lied and we both knew it.

"Then why did you moan and wiggle beneath me?" I threw the question at her.

"I...it's...I don't want this to happen. It will only ruin things." Bella jumped off the couch and put some distance between us.

Laying down on my back I looked up at the ceiling and let out a long yawn before rolling my head over to look at her.

"You are overthinking this. I have needs and you have them. Soon we will be husband and wife, I don't see why sex would be a bad thing between us?"

"It would be a mistake. I ...you...casual sex isn't in my nature." She argued.

"Trust me honey, there won't be anything casual about it."

"Shut up Jake!" Bella closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ears like a child who didn't want to see their parents making out in front of them.

"Fine. If the thought of having the best sex ever with me bothers you that much then go to bed." I waved her away as I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes.

My body was reeling from the pleasure she gave me but it was also exhausted from a long ass day. The alcohol was starting to take a hold of me and I knew it was only a matter of minutes before I passed out.

"Jake, you didn't answer me before. I need to know why are marrying me? I can't walk down that aisle until I know what you are scheming." Bella's voice was raspy with desire despite the ultimatum she was giving me.

"Just let it go Bella." I sighed heavily as I felt the first wave of drowsiness wash over me.

"I mean it Jake. Until you tell me why it's so important for you to get even with Edward I won't marry you."

Her words were falling on deaf ears. I wanted to yell at her and maybe even shake her hard. Maybe then she would get the point that I was not going to open up old wounds just so that she could feel sorry for me or hell, or even try to talk me out of it entirely.

"I'm afraid Jake that what you might be planning will hurt not only me but Charlotte." She continued to plead with me.

"Charlotte isn't going to get hurt. I swear on my life." I mumbled as I felt myself drowning in a wave of sleepiness.

"Then tell me why you are willing to marry me and we both know it's not just for the money." She demanded but her voice was still soft to my ears.

Rolling over on my side I felt my mouth open and words spill out but after that I was lost to the darkness of drunken slumber.

"He took my baby and now I will take his."

I was passed out and didn't witness when Bella's hand flew up and covered her mouth or how she looked so astonished at my unintended confession.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta: Jessipooks**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was busy with RL and completing Crazy Glue. Now I have more time to focus on this story. I hope you guys haven't given up on this story. Thank you for the reviews, it really keeps me inspired to write. Xoxo A**

"Many things are not as they seem: The worst things in life never are."  
― Jim Butcher, White Night

AMOC Chapter 9: Going Through The Motions

BPOV:

Today had been a constant hussel and bussel so I didn't have a lot of time to contemplate what Jake mumbled in his sleep. I was still trying to make sense of it. As far as I knew Jake didn't have any children and honestly he didn't come off as the sort of fellow who would want any. I was hoping he was just talking stupid with the inebriated state he was in.

This morning when I mentioned our talk the night before, he didn't seem to know what I was talking about, so I left it alone. Although it was important that I knew what happened between Edward and Jake, a small part of me knew it was really none of my business. Jake had a right to his privacy just as much as I did.

The only difference was the fact that my past wasn't going to put our custody battle in jeopardy. It was squeaky clean. I was raised to behave like a lady and I lived that way. The worse thing I had on record was a speeding ticket I received when I was rushing to get my own High School graduation. When I attended college, I partied and enjoyed the normal activities but never once did I do anything that filled me with shame. Edward was my only mistake that I hoped to someday to put behind me, far behind me.

"I have everyone seated on the table chart. I've already paid the DJ, florist, and Molly for the food and cake. Am I missing anything?" Rachel asked as she flicked her pen on the notepad.

"Umm...I got the dresses and Jake said he already lined up someone to perform the service. Oh what about a photographer? Do we have someone doing that or should we hire someone?"

"Emily offered to take pictures for us but of course we could always see if Lauren is willing to do them." Rachel's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Why would we ask Lauren?" I coughed.

"Umm...she is the newspaper photographer. She has experience with taking pictures."

"Yeah, but what about that tiny part where she use to be Jake's high school sweetheart." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Who was she kidding? We both knew she was trying to rub Lauren's nose in this wedding. I picked up on some hostility where Rachel and Lauren were concerned when I mentioned our run in with her.

"Please! I wouldn't use the word "sweetheart" to describe that woman." Rachel wrinkled her nose up.

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. It was pretty easy to see that Lauren rubbed Rachel the wrong way.

"I don't want to start any fights. My marriage to Jake is suppose to enrich my daughter's life not throw more drama into it. Why do you hate her so much?"

Rachel looked slightly guilty for a moment until I asked her about her own personal dislike of Lauren.

"Lauren likes to play with men's heads. She not only went between Jake and Edward but later on when she returned to Forks, she tried getting her hands on any man her eyes landed on."

"Did she date Paul?"

"Date? No, but she tried like hell to get him in her bed. She didn't care that we were together. We had an argument or two before I got my point across to her that Paul was my man and not one of her playthings."

"Sorry."

"Shoot, you have nothing to be sorry about. I got my man and he knows better than to stray from me." Rachel cracked her knuckles causing me to laugh again.

"I'm surprised actually you didn't have any problems with her while you were dating Edward."

I caught the strange smile on her face. What could she mean by that? I thought Lauren's past with Edward was only while they were in High School.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Lauren returned to town it wasn't a real big surprise when she started dating Edward. I didn't even know they broke up until Dad mentioned you were seeing the horrible Cullen boy. I asked around and no one knew why they went astray but were pretty clear that it was over between them."

"Uh. He never mentioned her to me and until I went to the paper with Jake, it was the first time I really saw her."

I wondered why I hadn't heard much about her until now. The town wasn't exactly large but there were still plenty of people I didn't even know.

"Oh. Well, be prepared. Lauren isn't going to like you now that you've not only had Edward's baby but now marrying Jake. She is a sore loser." Rachel smirked.

"Wonderful." I sighed.

"Alright, well let's pack all this up. We have your engagement dinner to get ready for."

I nearly forgot about the dinner that Billy insisted on throwing for us. We didn't have enough time to prepare for an official engagement party so he came up with this solution. He wanted his close friends to see his approval of our marriage. Jake didn't seem too keen about the evening when he left this morning but then again, he didn't seem to want to talk much about anything.

This marriage was already showing signs of trouble. How was I suppose to get Jake to open up to me and what exactly happened in his past with Lauren? I had this nagging feeling that their relationship was more complicated than the normal teenage angst entailed.

Grabbing my purse and bag I followed Rachel out the front door and drove straight home to get ready for an evening that I hoped would be uneventful.

XXX

JPOV:

The engagement dinner was an overall success. I was relieved Dad chose the Forks Country Club over the Moose Lodge. It appeared he gained some class while I was away. The guest list contained only our closest friends and family.

When Rebecca arrived I tensed up until I saw her smiling. I wondered if she took Rachel's suggestion and seeked some help. Rebecca definitely was in need of some antidepressants. The woman was such a joy kill.

"Oh come on Paul dance with me." Rachel pleaded.

"No one else is dancing. I don't want to look ridiculous." Paul looked nervously around.

He adjusted the tie Rachel picked out for him about ten times during the meal. Paul seemed nervous, which was unusual. He was one of the most confident people I've known.

I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of Bella tonight as she continued to smile at everyone who spoke to her. She was calm this evening. Her hair was perfectly placed in a bun on top of her head that exposed her lovely porcelain neck. The navy blue dress she chose for tonight was quite flattering to her curves.

Gulping hard I replayed last night when Bella and I got physical with one another. Bella was far more enticing than she knew. Her body felt so good against mine. The memory of her breast made my dick stand up straight and my mouth water. She would make for one hell of a challenge. If she thought she would get through the next year without having sex with me, she was crazy. I took what belonged to me and Bella Swan was no exception.

We were just finishing our desert when I caught a glimpse of a couple strolling in together. The hostess set them on the other side of the room. At once I recognised Edward but when I spied his date I felt my hard on deflate. It was shocking to see Lauren after all these years but to now see her with Edward not only made me furious, it also confirmed my reasoning for wanting to hurt the both of them. Were they dating now? Was this Edward's way of trying to hurt me for marrying his ex? Stupid schmuck! He could have the bitch. She was worthless as far as I was concerned.

When she refused to bring our child into the world, she destroyed any chance of ever having me back in her life again. The only feelings I felt for her were disgust and utter hatred. It sicken me to think how many times in the past I begged her to spread those legs of hers for me. She was the last woman I begged for anything from. Now I took what I wanted and left when I was done with it. Lauren was a hard lesson to learn but I had enough sense to never repeat that mistake.

"Is that Edward and Lauren?" Alice whispered to Bella.

I watched as her eyes landed on them and saw her clench her teeth together. Was she jealous? Did she perhaps still carry a torch for the bastard who rejected her child?

"Yes." Bella pressed her lips firmly together as she looked away.

"I wonder what those two are up too?" Alice frowned. "Don't worry about it. They aren't worth it."

Bella patted Alice's hand before turning her attention back to me.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

"Yes. Dinner was lovely." Her smile was genuine but I could see the nervousness in her eyes.

She was fearing I would go over there and make another distasteful scene with Edward. Nope, not tonight. I made that mistake once and wasn't about to do it again. My plans for Edward were far more important to blow up over something so ridiculous as him having dinner with Lauren. He could have her. If ever two people deserved to be together, these two did.

"Bella, would you care to dance?"

Standing up I offered her my hand. Her eyes widen with what looked like panic.

"I can't dance." She confessed.

"Sure you can. Come on."

Reaching down I took her hand and pulled her up onto her feet. Holding onto her hand I made our way to a small dance area and nodded at the pianist who picked up the tempo while we slowed dance.

"See they are dancing." Rachel whined.

"Fine." Paul threw his napkin over the plate and followed Rachel over to us.

Looking into Bella's eyes a feeling that I couldn't exactly described began to creep into my veins. The tempting thought of kissing her soft pink lips was screaming in my head. What was it about Bella that kept me in a constant state of sexual frustration? Then there was that other side of me that wanted to protect her. The very thought of anyone causing her any amount of pain made my temper flare up.

"You are such a lovely dancer." I found myself saying.

"Liar but thank you." Bella chuckled softly.

"Are you ready for our wedding? It's just two days away." I reminded her.

"I think so." She sighed heavily.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, not really. Just...a little nervous about the big day. I happen to be a clutz if you didn't know already."

We both laughed together.

" I'm scared I might trip over my dress and fall flat on my face before I get to the altar."

"I won't let that happen." I vowed.

"I hope you mean that." Her smile grew wider.

"I do. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I mean it."

"Can't have you ruining my day." I joked.

"Your day?" She replied sarcastically.

"Look, I only plan on getting married once and you just happen to be lucky enough to be my one and only ex Mrs. Black."

The sparkle dimmed from her eyes. I was only joking with her but it seemed my words had somehow unintentionally caused her pain. It sucked to keep her from falling under the delusion that our marriage was anything other than an agreement. The last thing I needed was a wife who actually loved me. Bella was a wonderful and decent woman who deserved happiness but she wasn't going to find it in my arms or in our marriage. Love wasn't something I planned on finding ever again.

"Can we go back to the table now? I'm getting a headache." She muttered.

"Sure."

Walking back to the table I forced myself not to look over at the couple who were dining together and gave our friends and family my absolute attention for the remainder of the evening. There was time enough for me to watch Edward and Lauren when they found themselves hurting the way they had hurt me.

XXX

BPOV:

Morning came and gone before I mustered the strength to get out of my pajamas. It was my last day of freedom and I really wasn't too excited or enthused to do anything but sit on my couch and watch old sappy movies. Charlotte was happy enough playing in her room for most of the day while I ate ice cream and wondered if I would ever find love like the characters in the movies.

I couldn't explain it but unlike most brides, I was depressed the day before my wedding. Maybe it was due to the fact that I wasn't marrying my prince charming. No, instead I was stuck having Jacob Black as apparently my first husband. He made it perfectly clear last night that he planned to pursue a divorce eventually. I knew that was part of the plan but it didn't stop me from feeling as if I was going through a horrible break up somehow. It was crazy how I felt like we were over before we even begun.

What was wrong with me? Why did I always make things so complicated? Feeling like a dufus I changed clothes and grabbed Charlotte and took off to the park. I needed some fresh air. Perhaps a day out of the house would help ease my fears of falling in love with a man who was potentially more dangerous than the last one I gave my heart to.

XXX

LPOV:

Last night's dinner was comfortable enough until I realized why Edward really asked me out after all this time. When I saw Jake and Bella dancing I nearly jump out of my skin. Jake was a terrific guy, well the Jake I remembered anyways. This new version of him wasn't his best side. I knew I'd hurt him when I informed him of my unplanned pregnancy and the solution I was forced to endure.

Jake didn't understand why I was so willing to listen to my parents. I was seventeen and had no choice. My parents were having issues and my situation poured fuel onto the fire. It was so much easier to get as far away from Forks as I possibly could. I wasn't in a place in my life to stand up to them much less ready to get married or raise a baby.

It hurt me to tell Jake that I wasn't willing to share my life with him or have his unborn child, if it was even his. I was such a mess back then. I let Edward convince me that he wanted me back one night while Jake and I were fighting. Of course after Edward and I slept together he informed me the following day that I wasn't good enough to be his girl any longer. I was tainted by the Indian boy were his exact words. My heart was shattered and for the first time ever I felt ashamed. How could I've been so stupid? Edward never loved me and having sex with him was his way of getting even with Jake.

When I discovered I was pregnant there was a slim chance it was Edward's. Edward didn't bring any contraception that night, neither of us planned on having sex, it just happened. When I made my confession to Jake about my affair with Edward, the look in his eyes crushed my heart and soul. The disgust on his face made my shame grow and fester. He told me we were over and to never, ever speak to him again.

I not only lost my first true love but I also lost the only man I ever loved since. I warned Jake once that I wasn't worthy of being loved but he wouldn't listen to me. There was always this feeling of not being right or good enough for anyone. Perhaps my parents constant bickering and verbal abuse were the root of my insecurities. Whatever the case, I knew that I would let him down the same way I was always letting them down.

Jogging through the park made me feel better on days like today. Jake's wedding was only a day away and it was killing me to think that he loved someone like Bella Swan. Edward who was a total jerk, gave me plenty of insight on the woman. She wasn't anything that I would imagine would make a guy like Jake happy. She was weak, needy and downright selfish. How could he love her? How could he give up his freedom to a woman who wasn't even equally match to him?

I knew that I wasn't exactly a candidate for his affection but at least I knew how to keep him satisfied in bed. Edward explained his break up with Bella was due to her lack of interest in the bedroom as well as her damaging his reputation with lies that he physically abused her. Why would Jake want a woman like that when he had plenty of other options? This marriage had to be a farce. There was no way that Jake could ever love such a miserable woman. He was too damn smart.

Taking a break I stopped at the water fountain to take a quick drink when I saw Bella. She was pushing her daughter on a swing. The two of them looked happy. It made me sad to think that I could've been her, that could be my child on that swing and my wedding to Jake tomorrow.

Closing my eyes I counted to ten and remembered what my therapist taught me. I needed to live in today and not in the past. I made my bed and now I had to lie in it. With that thought in mind I remembered it was time to pick up my medications at the pharmacy before I headed home.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Busy with holidays and new grand baby that lives with me. Hope you all had a safe and wonderful holiday! Also thank you for the reviews for this story. It let's me know that you still want me to continue writing on this story. Xoxo A**

"Men marry women with the hope they will never change. Women marry men with the hope they will change. Invariably they are both disappointed."  
― Albert Einstein

Chapter 10: Good-bye Freedom

JPOV:

Today was the final day of my freedom. Well, until Bella and I came to an agreement that we no longer needed to hide behind our marriage to get what we both needed from it. Still, I couldn't shake this heaviness that seems to cling to me from the second I woke up this morning.

Rachel insisted I spend the night at her house so that I wouldn't see Bella until she walked down the aisle. She kept ranting about "traditions" and how it would look wrong if we didn't follow them. I thought it was all a bunch of nonsense personally but I kept my mouth shut and did as she ordered. It was just easier this way and I really didn't have the strength to argue with her. The night before Paul and a few of his friends took me out for a bachelor party that left me pretty hung over.

I was so tired that I didn't even bother to wonder what the girls planned for Bella's bachelorette party. Knowing the women who were invited, it was probably boring as hell.

Jumping in the shower I tried to focus on the task at hand but for some odd reason I kept hearing the wedding chimes in my head. Although my brain knew that this was all about an agreement to help Bella obtain sole custody of her daughter and for me to enact my plans for revenge, my heart didn't seem to believe it.

Climbing out of the shower I dried off and noticed that my hands were shaking in the process. Yeah, this must be the nerves the married guys were talking about the other night. There was no other way I could explain it. Closing my eyes I took a few deep breathes before opening them up and staring at my image in the fogged up mirror. Wiping it clear I looked at my reflection and wondered who I was looking at?

Normally I wouldn't feel even an ounce of fear even on a day as important as this one but for some unexplained reason, I couldn't shake this strange feeling of gloom. I heard a voice in my head asking myself if revenge and a crap load of money was really worth binding myself to Bella and Charlotte?

A few days ago I was confident about my decision and my future plans but now that the day had come for me to accomplish my task, I felt insecure and maybe even frightened. It was stupid of me and I knew it but it was still there, that feeling of gloom.

Putting on my tux and fixing my hair made me feel less nervous. I looked good. Hell, every woman there would wish they were Bella when they saw me in this attire. There it was, my confidence, man I needed it today more than ever. It was time to pay the piper. If I was going to finish what I started then I would need balls of steel to get me through this day.

Not only did I have to pretend to be anxious and excited but I also had to spend the night, later on, with my new bride in a honeymoon suite that Dad personally paid for. He informed me that we had to play the part of lovebirds. I wondered how Bella would feel about this when I revealed to her that we weren't going back to her house or hell, even our new home. Nope, I was going to spend the whole night with her alone. There was no way to escape it.

Buying our new house afforded us the space we both wanted but tonight we couldn't get out of our captivity together. She would no doubt give me some excuse as to why it wouldn't be a good idea for us to even lie next to one another.

I suddenly found myself laughing. Yeah, Bella, would be upset when she learned about this. It would be interesting to watch her try like hell to stay away from me.

Did I want her too? I mean, it was our wedding night. Shouldn't we both benefit from one night away from the rest of the world? Maybe we would discover that although we aren't in love our sexual desires for one another could appease the sexual tension between us. I knew Bella was longing to be in my bed, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone else. She was attracted to me and I was feeling turned on, especially when I imagined her in her virginal white dress. Tonight could be more fun if she would just let her guard down. Maybe I should even try to get her drunk at the reception. It seemed to help other women who weren't confident enough to approach me in the past.

Turning around in a full circle I smiled at my reflection and knew that tonight would be worth all the trouble I had to endure through the day.

XXX

BPOV:

I didn't understand it, the tears just kept leaking out of the corners of my eyes. Today was suppose to be a day of happiness but instead I kept thinking about my past and my father. I wished more than anything that he was here with me. He would know what to say to make this all better. Although Billy offered to walk me down the aisle in his place, my heart still longed for my dad to be here on this day of all days. Would he approve of what I was doing? Would he whisper words of encouragement or would he remind me he had a squad car parked out and we could leave if I said the word?

A smile slipped onto my face as I thought of his witty little comments and how he often made me feel good with his corny jokes. My Dad knew just what to say and when to say nothing at all. He was not only my Dad, my protector but also my best friend. More tears streamed down my cheeks with each thought but I was quick to wipe them away with the back of my hand before anyone could notice.

"Stop it!" I growled loudly as I stomped into the kitchen and pulled out a beer.

"Today is going to be a wonderful day and no matter what...I'm going to keep a smile plastered on my face." I say out loud.

I finished off the beer before making my way back upstairs to take the world's fastest shower. The girls were due to show up soon to help me dress. I couldn't afford to be late for my own wedding. Too many people were counting on me today and I just prayed I didn't fall on my face before the day was over.  
XXX

The girls arrived promptly at nine o'clock. While Alice did her magic on me, Rachel helped Charlotte get dressed. Charlotte came bouncing into the room with us and showed me her pretty new dress. Watching her as she twirled around and smile, my heart warmed at her happiness.

God, how I wish I could feel even an ounce of what she was experiencing. I kept my smile in place like I promised myself but deep within the walls of my heart I felt nothing but dread.

Marriage was hard. It wasn't something you should go into easily and when you were planning on living in a marriage that was fake like mine, well it came with even harder times.

"I think you are ready." Alice looked into the wall length mirror behind me.

The image of myself wearing the dress that I adored made me quiver inwardly and outwardly.

"Do you need a xanax before we go? I have some." Alice offered.

I looked at her reflection and frowned. I wasn't sure if she was serious about her offer or worse if I should take her up on it.

"No." I exhaled long and loud.

"Breath hon. It's going to be okay. You look stunning and even if this marriage isn't...well...what you hoped for, your wedding will be wonderful." Alice smiled.

"I hope you are right. I had a nightmare that Edward showed up and announced our plans to everyone. Then a judge came out of nowhere and took Charlotte from me and gave her over to Edward." I revealed.

"Edward doesn't have a foot to stand on. You've been taking wonderful care of Charlotte since her birth. He hasn't done one damn thing to show her any real affection. People have noticed his lack of fatherly concern. Don't think for a second that people wouldn't come to support your case." Alice replied while giving my hand a quick supportive squeeze.

"Thanks Alice." I turned and hugged her.

"No problem. Now let's go make your soon to be husband hot and bothered." She giggled.

"What?" I gasped.

"Honey, when he sees you like this he will be rethinking the reasons he is marrying you. I mean it. You are beautiful but today you exceed your normal beauty."

I felt my cheeks grow warm as I tried to accept her kind compliment. Whenever I looked at myself I always saw an ordinary woman looking back at me. There wasn't one thing about myself that stood out as beautiful or extraordinary. I didn't mind being a wallflower. It made life easier without the unwanted attention of the male species. The men who noticed me always tended to hurt me or reject me.

"You are kind Alice." I gulped hard.

"I mean it." Alice sighed.

"I know you do." I pressed my lips together and forced a sincere smile.

"Good, now we can all head to the beach."

I followed her out of the room but before we left the house I turned and gave it one last look. When I returned I would no longer be Isabella Swan. The woman I grew up to be was about to be transformed and hopefully it was for the better.

XXX

JPOV:

Standing on the beach I looked around at the guests who arrived and noticed the wonderful job my family did to make the ordinary beach look like something out of a magazine. The chairs and flowers spruced it up and there was tiki lights lit up to give it that final ambiance as the sun would go down just as our ceremony came to an end. Bella liked the idea of our guests watching the sunset while we said our vows. If she was nothing else, she was indeed the romantic. Smiling inwardly I hoped that she would be pleased with her hard work. It was obvious as I looked around at all the details that she took our ceremony to heart. I put in my two cents from time to time but she executed the plan and it was stunning.

The music began to play out of the speakers behind me and I felt my heart jolt in my chest as I watched first Rachel and then Alice make their way down the sandy was Charlotte's turn to walk down the aisle, she was smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't stop myself from looking proudly at her. She scattered her petals like an expert all the while smiling at the guests. At last came Bella with my father on her arm.

Gulping hard I felt as if an elephant had sat upon my chest. It became harder to breathe as they drew closer. Her dress was not only lovely it also showed off her curves. My knees shook together as I watched my future wife come closer to me. My father's smile stretched from ear to ear. Anyone could see how proud he was to guide her down the path that would lead her directly to me. For a moment I envied him. Bella looked at him and her smile seemed to shift into a genuine one before she turned back toward me. I could see the fear that lit up her eyes and I knew the thought of marrying me still scared her.

Maybe if my plans went the way I hoped, she would let her guard down and let me show her the perks of having me in her life.

"Who gives the bride away?" the preacher announced.

"I do." My father placed her hand into mine. The contact of our skin made the hairs on my neck shoot straight up. Yeah, we definitely had a connection between us.

Bella looked directly into my eyes. Man, I could almost lose myself in them I thought to myself. She was trying to smile sweetly but I could sense her nervousness.

"You look beautiful." I whispered so that only she could hear me. Her shoulders slumped and the rest of her body followed as she relaxed next to me.

"Thank you. You do too." She whispered back before we turned our attention to the preacher.

For the next thirty minutes we listen to the minister preach about the importance of a happy marriage and why God gave man a woman. I knew a few other reason why God gave us the female specimen but I refrained from interrupting him. It felt like I was in a fog up until I place the ring on Bella's finger and heard my own voice make vows to protect, love and always be loyal to her come out of my mouth. It was the most surreal moment of my life.

Bella did the same thing. The feel of the cool metal as it slid over my skin until it reached it's final destination on my finger didn't feel nearly as dreadful as I imagined it would.

"You may kiss your bride."

Cupping Bella's face in my hands I lowered my head and pressed my lips against hers. I could hear the guests approval as they cheered and clapped behind us.

"I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." The preacher added but I continued to kiss my bride. Not even the anxious guests behind me could tear me away from her. The feel of her lips as I nudge her mouth open to me was intoxicating. Our tongues touched and fireworks burst behind my closed eyelids. I knew I was attracted to her but I didn't expect my arousal from a kiss to be this strong. Her hands circled around my neck and I savored the feel of her pressed up against me as she enjoyed the kiss as much as I was.

"Um...I think...umm..." The preacher muttered and interrupted us.

Opening my eyes I stared into the light brown of Bella's eyes. We both smiled at the same time. Taking one of her hands from my neck I forced myself to turn us toward the crowd and walked us forward. I was starting to wish like hell we could skip the reception and head straight to the honeymoon suite. Our kiss was far more exciting than I anticipated. I really thought I was going to have to fake a blissful kiss for our guests but strangely it felt so natural. No, it was more than that. It was downright sensual and if I could manage it, I was going to try and retrieve more than a kiss from my beautiful wife later tonight.

XXX

EPOV:

My mother sat in her favorite chair sipping on her third cup of tea while I pretended to watch the game with my brother, Emmett while his wife and my father discussed new policies at the hospital.

"I just can't believe she married him." My mother mumbled under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe you let her marry him."

"Excuse me? I can't stop her from marrying anyone." I snorted.

"You don't act like you care about this. Now that she is married you have less of a chance to win custody of Charlotte."

"And?" I snorted again.

"What is wrong with you? I didn't raise you to act so cold and uncaring."

"Mom, I told you before that I don't want children. I've never cared for them. I only agreed to fight for custody so that you and father could spend time with her. I don't plan on doing a damn thing with her."

Emmett tore his attention away from the game and looked at me with an angry glare.

"Not you too! Shit!" I stood up and started to walk out of the room.

Emmett followed me out into the hallway and grabbed my arm, halting me from going anywhere.

"That is your flesh and blood Edward. How can you pretend not to love her?"

"I'm not pretending Emmett. Unlike you I don't want offspring."

"Then why did you get her pregnant?" He asked.

"I didn't mean too. I thought she was still on the pill. The bitch no doubt did it to try and win herself a husband. Well, she has one now and it's not me."

"I don't think Bella planned this pregnancy. She isn't the devious type. However, I think you hoped she would abort this one the way you have had the rest do in the past."

My mouth fell open as I stared in shock at my brother. How did he know about the other women? There had been several mistakes over the years but luckily I offered those women enough money that they were willing to get rid of their unborn child.

Not Bella. Oh no! She refused my money and ignored my threats. She deserved whatever happened to her and her child. I wasn't going to be forced to change my way of living for some kid I didn't even want.

"Yeah I know about them. I know a lot more than you give me credit for. I just hope our parents never learn of your true nature or you might find yourself penniless someday." Emmett let go of my arm and stormed away.

Who was he to judge me? I knew he was pissed at the irony of the situation. He and Rosalie had been trying for years to get pregnant with no success and yet here I was able to knock up not one but several women. It wasn't like they couldn't adopt. They both came from good families, made plenty of money, and there was no reason they wouldn't be accepted from any adoption agency. Emmett knew that Rosalie had her heart set on having a child of their own so he was willing to wait and give it a couple more years before he forced adoption on her.

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello."

"It's done. They got married." Lauren sobbed on the other end.

"Did you go to the wedding?"

"Sorta. I watched from up the hill."

"Why would you do that? Are you a glutton for punishment?" I rolled my eyes and wondered if perhaps she was more of a sadist than either of us knew.

"I...it...he loves her." Lauren cried.

"Are you stupid? He doesn't love her. I'm telling you Lauren he is only doing this to get even with me. Nothing more!" My voice rose as I struggled with my temper that was flaring up as I imagined Jake sleeping with Bella later tonight.

I didn't want Bella any longer but I loathed the thought of Jake putting his nasty hands all over my ex girlfriend.

"I don't know Edward. When they kissed he seemed really into it."

"Lauren stop it right now. You are only seeing what you want to see. It makes you feel less guilty for the part you played in breaking his heart. You shouldn't feel any guilt. You did the right thing."

"I don't know about that." Lauren whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I have to go. I need a drink."

"Don't do anything stupid Lauren." I warned her.

"I won't."

Lauren hung up the phone and I stared at it for a few seconds before putting it back in my pocket.

Lauren would play a part in plans to ruin both Bella and Jake and I couldn't let her screw it all up by growing a conscience this late in the game.

Leaving my parents house I realized that I needed to make a few more calls to set something in motion before I met my lover for a few hours of sex and drugs.

XXX

BPOV:

Everything went as planned. I couldn't be more pleased and yet I still felt a lingering feeling of sadness in my heart as I sipped on my fourth glass of champagne. Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. Charlotte was growing tired and Rachel already offered to take her home with them. I agreed only because I knew everyone would expect Jake and I to spend the night alone.

"Molly the cake was delicious. Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around my employer and hugged her tightly.

"I knew you would enjoy it. I'm afraid it's not quite as good as you make it but I gave it my best effort." She chuckled.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You look so happy Bella. I can't remember the last time I saw you smile so much." Molly happily at me.

"Me either." I swallowed hard hoping that the tears that stung my eyes didn't slip out of my eyes.

"He is a fine man. He has some growing up to do but so do you." Molly chuckled.

"What? I think I'm pretty mature for my age." I huffed.

"You are but you have more things to learn about life and yourself so don't be so hard on yourself. We all stumble and fall but we get back up and that's what makes us better people." Molly patted my cheeks before walking back into the crowd of people.

I wondered what she meant by that? Did she foresee me doing something stupid or was she predicting that Jake would hurt me? My head was filled with many thoughts when Jake arrived with a glass in his hand filled with something that I didn't recognize.

"Here. You need one of these." He took my half filled glass of champagne and put his drink in my hand.

"Uh, what is this?" I laughed softly.

"Just drink it. It's a native american drink that we all drink to celebrate our marriage."

Looking into his eyes I saw a sparkle in them that made the pit of my stomach sink and my heart to flutter like butterflies.

"A Native American tradition, uh?"

Some small part of me knew this was a joke but seeing him so happy and carefree I couldn't resist doing it anyways.

Opening my mouth I drank quickly and was glad I had. The liquor burned my throat as it slid down and emptied into my stomach that was feeling heavy and on fire instantly.

"What was in that?" I coughed.

Jake patted my back and laughed softly.

"The guys and I use to drink this after a victory game. We call it Indian Lighting." he replied with a smirk.

"Yuck! It has a horrible aftertaste."

"True but it will make you feel damn good soon." He winked at me before walking away.

Suddenly I felt nervous as hell. Why had he given me that drink? Was it really a tradition or was my new husband trying to get me drunk? If he was, why? What was he up to?

A few seconds later I started to feel the effects of the drink. Rachel was changing me out of my dress and pushing me out the door to meet Jake so that we could ride off on his motorcycle. The crowd of people surrounded us and blew bubbles around us while Jake helped me on. Waving at everyone I flung my bouquet behind me as we flew off into the night. I had no clue where we were heading and for the first time in a long time, I wasn't going to over analyze. What came next, who knew?

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes.  
Marquis de Sade**

AMOC: Chapter 11: Wedding Bliss

JPOV:

Pulling up to the hotel I felt Bella's arms squeeze around me as I safely parked. The feel of her legs next to mine along with her squeals of delight while we drove over gave me confidence that my drink was taking full effect. Smiling I climbed off first and offered her my hand.

"Wow! I don't usually like riding on these death traps but that was fun." Bella cried out as she stood in front of me wearing a grin that made my balls tingle in anticipation.

"I figured a good ride was just what you needed." I cocked my brow as I couldn't help but notice the blush creeping up Bella's cheeks from my witty response.

I knew she was intoxicated when she didn't reply. In the short time that I've known her she hasn't once acted meek or submissive. Taking her hand I led her in the hotel and up to the desk to ease the sexual tension that was growing by the minute.

"We have a reservation. Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." I informed the young man who looked bored as hell at me.

"Yes, here it is. The honeymoon suite." He replied dryly. "Sign here please."

I finished checking us in while Bella hummed next to me. I kept waiting on her to start questioning why we were here but she just stood by me. It was in that moment that I realized that she was concentrating on not swaying at least not too much.

"Let's go."

Taking the card from the desk clerk I led us to the elevator. Bella giggled like a teenage girl as I pulled her along behind me.

"You are in a good mood." I smiled at her.

"I am. I can't explain it but I feel soooo good right now." She replied.

Her eyes were hazy from the drinks she had at the reception, her hair was a mess from the ride but she didn't seem to notice and I sure wasn't about to point it out. The elevator doors open, we step out and make our way down the hallway to our room.

Pushing the key card into the lock I opened the door. Bella was about to walk in front of me but I stopped her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I think it's tradition for me to carry you over the threshold." I pointed out.

"Oh. If you say so." Bella wrapped her arms willingly around my shoulders while I lifted her up in my arms and walked through the door, kicking it close behind me. Placing her back down on her feet she began to search the room.

"Wow! This is a big damn room." She cried out.

"It's the honeymoon suite." I explained.

Making my way to the marble fireplace I put my hands out in front of the fire that someone had already prepared for us. I noted there were two glasses and a bottle of expensive champagne also waiting for us.

"Hey look what they left us." Bella walked back into the room holding a pair of his and her robes.

"I think these are pure silk." She pressed it up against her face to test her theory.

"Why don't you go slip out of your clothes and put it on."

Her eyes widen as she studied me closely before she responded.

"I will."

Before I could blink she went back into the other room and changed out of her clothes. I was more than pleased at how easily she accepted my suggestion. I wondered when the boring and over analyzing Bella would make a reappearance? Normally she was so serious and a constant joy kill whenever I made attempts to liven up things between us. I opened the champagne in hopes of keeping her intoxicated. I was really enjoying this side of her and I didn't want it to sober up just yet.

Pouring us both a glass I took a quick sip before she skipped back into the room. She twirled around in a circle to show me how well it fit her tight little body. I gulped hard. Seducing Bella might not be as much of a challenge as I feared.

"You should try on yours. This feels so amazing." Bella rubbed her hands up and down her sides.

Again I gulped hard.

"Okay but before I do that let's have a toast." I handed her a glass.

"Mmm...I don't know if I should drink anymore. I feel a little drunk." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as she stared at the bubbles in her glass.

"Just one drink." I pushed.

"Okay." She smiled happily as she gave into me.

"Today was a success. Now we can relax and play the part of Mr. and Mrs. Black.I think you will find that being my wife has it's advantages."

Bella smiled in approval and clink her glass against mine.

"Advantages?"

"Yes. You will now get the pleasure of living with me."

We both took a long drink while our eyes stared intensely at one another over the brim of our glass.

"Go get out of your clothes." Bella set her glass down first.

"Okay."

Eager to get out of my clothes and into the robe I didn't hesitate to do her bidding. When I returned a few minutes later Bella was sitting on the floor with her legs to the side staring into the fire. She seemed to be miles away in her thoughts. Sitting down next to her it took several seconds before she registered my presence.

"Oh." She chuckled softly.

"How are you feeling?"

I flash her one of my winning smiles and noted that her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink as our eyes lock.

"Good." She replies so softly.

"Me too." I agree.

"What are you doing to me?" She asks as her eyes darken slightly and her lips turn up at the sides. She was suspicious. Of course she should be but I wasn't ready to stop the fun we were having.

"I don't know what you mean? I haven't touched you yet."

"Yet? " she replied coyly turning her face away from me and back at the fire.

"You look chilly. Do you need me to warm you up?" Scooting closer to her I place my hand gently over hers.

"Sometimes it's better to be cold than hot." She replies while keeping her eyes forward.

I wasn't sure what to make of that remark but I noted that she hadn't moved her hand out from underneath mine. I was definitely getting some mixed signals here.

"I don't know about that. I think I would rather die from heat than ice." Licking my lips I watched her closely.

Her chest was heaving up and down. There was definitely an attraction between us and Bella was struggling with it. She wanted me and I wanted her but it was obvious that she wasn't going to make the first move. If I wanted anything to happen tonight it was going to be up to me to get her excited enough to get her guard down. My head began to spin with different moves I could make to help her relax and open up to me.

One way or another we were going to consummate our marriage.

XXX  
BPOV:

Watching Jake as he sat next to me I couldn't help but wondered what his body looked like beneath the was it about this man that made my heart flutter and my blood boil? He was attractive, sure, but so were other men I've known over the years and none of them had such an intense effect on my body. Just the way he looked at me caused goosebumps to pop up all over my body. He definitely rated high on the hot factor. No doubt about it.

However, when I thought about his character and his true nature I found myself falling back into reality. He might have a "god" like body but he had no heart. Okay, maybe he did but he never really showed that side to me. There was this wall around him, a very tight and well constructed force that he hid behind. Once he even told me that he would never love another woman and the way he looked at me I could hear the words "especially not you" behind them.

Here we were on our honeymoon, inside a cozy and elegant suite, with us barely wearing anything at all and still he hadn't made a move. Did he just enjoy teasing me or was he waiting on me to make the first move?

Chewing on the corner of my lip I decided that if I wanted to taste the forbidden fruit of Jacob I was going to have to reach out and grab it first.

Gulping hard I placed my hand on his thigh while turning my head so that our eyes locked. I saw a spark in his dark brown eyes that made my stomach clench in excitement.

"Jake...I was...well...thinking that …." The stupid words wouldn't come out the way I heard them in my head.

"Thinking? You can actually think? I'm emotionally exhausted." He chuckled as he covered my hand with his.

I felt an electrical jolt of energy shoot between us. I was so damn drawn to him, now more than ever.

"I know. I just...well..."

Damn it why can't I just say it? I want you Jake. I want you to screw me senseless.

"What is it Bella?" His voice was soft and sensual.

"I...I..."

I couldn't say or think of anything. He leaned in closer so that there wasn't much room between us. Our lips were so close that I knew if I stuck out my tongue I would graze his mouth. Sirens were blaring off in the back of my head, warning me of danger ahead but tonight I wanted that danger. I wanted to feel the fire of being burned. Jake was after all my husband, even if by law only, so why not enjoy some of the perks as Alice would say if she were here.

"Yes..."

"I...damn it."

Grabbing his face between my hands I push our mouths together. The feel of his lips against mine sent my senses into overdrive. He opened his mouth giving me full access to him. Savoring the taste of the champagne and Jake together I kissed him with all the pent up frustration I'd been holding on these last two weeks.

The sounds of moaning erupted in my ears and it was then I realized it was me who was making the noise. Kissing Jake was like tasting chocolate after being on a sugar diet for months. He was intoxicating and so damn irresistible.

His hands gripped my hips pulling me toward him. I rose onto my knees as he did as well. We sat there in front of the fire, kissing and holding onto one another for what felt like an eternity until he began to push me backward.

Slowly I began to slip onto my back, stretching my legs out from beneath me as his body crawled gently over mine. I was trapped beneath him and I liked it. His knee nudged my legs apart and I felt the gentle push between my legs. My core lit up and my hands trembled as they circled around his neck, pulling him tighter against me.

He pulled his mouth away from me. I took a long gasp of air. His lips found their way to my neck, peppering it with butterfly like kisses as his hand slid inside of my robe. I felt a fast and hard spasm erupt from my stomach down to my girly spot. Wherever he touched me the enjoyment of it seemed to be magnified. I couldn't resist even if I wanted too, which I didn't.

Everything we'd gone through over the past two weeks made this moment so damn worth it.

"Yess..." I moaned as he cupped my breast in his large warm hand.

Slowly his lips slid down my flesh while his fingers pinched and twisted my nipples sending ripples of pleasure throughout my body.

It was so intense that I feared I might explode from it all. My eyes rolled into the back of my head just as his mouth covered my sensitive nipple. My hands roamed over his head, enjoying the feel of his hair as it slid between my fingers, while I bucked and groan with pleasure.

"Ahhhh..." I couldn't stop trembling as he went back and forth between my breasts. The way he nipped, licked and sucked reminded me of a newborn starving for food.

"Jaaakkkee..." I cried out as an orgasm peaked and washed over me like an ocean wave.

"Mmm...you taste so damn good." Jake's voice was husky with desire.

I wanted to answer him but I couldn't. Everything was happening so fast. My head was spinning, my body was screaming for more, and my heart was soaring with joy from being touched by a man whom I knew wouldn't physically harm me. It'd been so long since I'd let my guard down and received physical attention from another. Edward scared me from sex or at least I thought he had. Anytime a man came too close physically I would instinctively back away. Edward's touch was once gentle but I learned real fast that it could also bring pain. He was like Jekyll and Hyde. It was confusing and not to mention made me wonder if I was somehow responsible for his outbursts.

Lying here beneath Jake I knew somehow that it was never about me when it came to Edward's anger. I felt alive and wanted, something I missed out on before.

"I need you...do you ….need me?" He whispered as his head lowered down my stomach.

Biting down hard on my lower lip I forced back my automatic response which would have been "hell yes".

"Yess...I doo.." I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"mmmm...yeah."

Pushing my legs apart I sucked in a mouthful of air as I felt the warmth of his breath on my flesh.

Everything was starting to overwhelm me, from the excitement of the moment to the feel of his tongue as it slammed against my throbbing girlie spot. I felt my hips rise to meet his tongue, my hands curled up into fists at my sides and my heart slammed against my ribcage. All of a sudden I felt my body shake so hard that I feared I might have died and gone to heaven just as I started to come and come again.

"Tasty." Jake whispered.

I wanted to open my eyes and look at him but I couldn't. I was suddenly too tired to move even my eye lashes. Exhaustion kicked in and with the drunken state mixed with it, I found myself unable to resist the sleep that suddenly consumed me. Unable to do or say anything I fell asleep leaving Jake confused and in great need of release.

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

**The need to be right is the sign of a vulgar mind.  
Albert Camus**

AMOC: 12: Petty Pride

JPOV:

Sitting up on my haunches I stared at Bella in disbelief. Did I just hear her snore? Had she passed out on me?

"Bella hon..."

Stroking the side of her face with the back of my hand, I realized she wasn't moving or responding to my touch. This confirmed what I feared. I wasn't going any further tonight. Glancing down at the bulge between my legs I cussed under my breath. It had been nearly three weeks since I fucked anyone. If we continued to live out our marriage in a celibate state I might go mad or die from blue balls. .

Exhaling loudly, I lifted her up in my arms and took her to bed. My father paid a good amount of money for this room. It would please him to know that we both did sleep in it. Just not in the biblical sense.

Covering her up I made my way back into the other room. Fixing myself another glass of champagne I stared into the fire while sipping on my drink. My thoughts were grumpy. I needed some sexual release. There was no way I could go a whole year of yanking myself every time I got a hard on. I needed a plan, one where I could persuade Bella to see how having sex was not only beneficial to me but to her as well. I mean, how long can a woman go without it?

Ironic. When I was single I could obtain any woman I wanted. Now I'm married and I can't get my wife to spread her legs for me.

Finishing off my drink I made my way back to the room. Pulling back the covers I took off the robe and sat it on the end of the bed before crawling up next to her, smiling as I imagined her reaction in the morning when she discovered me naked next to her. No doubt, my dull Bella will rise to the occasion and accuse me of taking advantage of her. I laugh as I concocted my plan to get even with her for leaving me in such a frustrated state.

Closing my eyes I roll over and pull her up against me. My lips remain curled up in a smile as I drifted off to sleep.

XXX

The feel of satin rubbing up against my morning wood woke me up. Tightening my grip around her waist I open both of my eyes and saw the back of Bella's head in front of me. Bella reached down with trembling hands and tried to unravel herself from my grip. A smile slipped on my face when I realized that she was awake. Knowing her she was trying to figure out a way to sneak off to the bathroom for a private "freaking" out session.

Recalling my plans I made last night I gently grind myself up against her backside. Bella froze. I could practically hear the racing of her heart. I wanted to see how far I could go with this before she totally freaked out on me.

Nuzzling my nose against her neck I moaned.

"Mmm...you feel as good today as you did last night." I whisper.

Bella froze.

Licking my lips I fight back the urge to laugh. If she turned and looked at me right now, there was no way I could stop the laughter.

"Uh...I...need..." Bella gulped hard while trying to form words.

"Do you NEED more of me, already." I shift and grind up against her more. I can hear her heavy breathing as my hands roam up from her hips to cup underneath her breasts.

"More?" She chokes out the word.

"That's my girl. I knew you enjoyed last night and waking up with you wanting more has me thinking that maybe you were right about the agreement."

"What agreement?" Bella tried to move away and turn toward me but I wasn't ready for this game to end.

Cupping both of her breasts in my hands I grinded harder against her and heard her gasp.

"You know the one we made last night. You said if you liked having sex with me then we could do it more often. We both agreed it was good for us." I lied.

"I don't remember any agreement. In fact I don't...well..." Bella inhaled sharply.

Twisting her nipples between my fingers I felt her body's longing for my touch. She was weakening in my arms. I knew if I reached down between her legs I would find her damp and ready for me.

Pushing her hair aside I nibbled on her neck, causing her to wiggle up against me.

"Jakeee..." She groaned with a raspy sound.

"Yes Bella."

"Did...I mean...we...did we?"

"Oh yes we did baby. You couldn't get enough of it."

"I...really?"

"Yes. You begged me for more. I gave you everything I could before we both passed out sweaty and satisfied."

Gulping hard I turned her over onto her back and stared deep into her eyes. I saw a flame in them that I knew matched my own. Bella was in desperate need of satisfaction and I was the one who would give it to her.

The joke I intended to play on her was turning into something far more serious. I sensed that Bella was letting her guard down. She thought we'd already slept together so there was no longer a reason to fight our attraction. It was horrible of me to continue this lie but my body ignored my conscience. Bella did need me and once I showed her what she had available to her, there was no way either one of us would regret it.

Pressing my lips against hers I felt her body tremble with excitement causing my arousal to intensify.

I had two choices in front of me. One I could take this slow and steady or two I could fuck her so hard that she didn't care about our circumstances and gave herself fully and willingly.

Slipping my hand under her neck, I stroked it softly and continue to search her eyes for the answer I seeked. Would Bella want it easy or rough? What about a little of both? No matter how I gave it to her, I was going to make damn sure she enjoyed it and longed for more.

BPOV:

His fingers moved higher and higher up the soft expanse of my inner thigh, teasing and tantalizing in a way that made me to want to die in his arms. His touch was like magic. For so long I refused and rejected any other man's touch since Edward and I broke up. Now, all these years later, I was drowning in need. My body ached to find satisfaction in the arms of this man. I knew I was safe with him. He might be an ass and even a pompous jerk but he had a good heart. I was starting to catch glimpses of the man he could be.

I couldn't shake this fear from my heart however. What if this made our fake marriage harder to endure? What if I felt something other than sexual release from him? Could I live with him for the next year and keep my heart at bay? Sex and love went together in my world. I wasn't one to go out and get my itch scratched whenever the need came over me. Could I really keep the two separate?

The feel of his lips as they traveled down the center of my breasts pushed all my concerns out of my mind. Here I was lying in bed next to a man who was making it his mission to arouse me into oblivion. Any worries I might have would have to wait. I wanted this, no I needed this.

The feather like kisses he planted on my breasts sent a lightning bolt of sensation from my chest to my honey pot. One hand held my neck so I couldn't move while the other circled around my crotch and slowly dipped lower. The feel of his fingers as they rubbed my clit caused me to buck and shake until I reached an orgasm. Just when I didn't think I could take anymore he slid his finger into my hot spot and began to thrust it back and forth.

"Ohhhh...yessss..." I cried out as another orgasm quickly washed over me.

It was maddening. The sensations and the way he was touching me all over with his mouth and hands was thrilling. I felt like I was in the center of a tornado. My head spun with emotions while my body screamed with rapture. I really didn't think I could handle anymore of this sweet torture but I knew he still needed to find his own gratification.

Jake tipped my head back, forcing me to look up at him.

"Do you want me Bella?"

We both knew it was a statement rather than a question but the way he looked at me, I knew he was demanding an answer.

"I...think so." I croaked nervously.

"I can feel your body responding to mine. I know when a woman wants me and you've wanted me from the moment your eyes landed on me. Go ahead, tell me it's not true."

Blinking my eyes I stared at the arrogance that covered his beautiful face. On one hand I wanted to slap him and push him off of me but on the other hand, I couldn't deny the truth of his statement. Yes, when I saw him I knew in my heart that I wanted him and this moment between us. Who wouldn't'? He was every woman's dream, well in the physical sense at least.

"It's true. I won't deny it but I won't let you think that I enjoy the idea of just being another conquest."

I was shocked to hear the words that tumble out of my mouth. When had I grown a spine? What was it about Jake that made my sassy side come out?

"You aren't another conquest Bella. You are my wife." His eyes darken until they almost looked black as his nostrils flared.

"In name only." My lips curl up in a sarcastic grin.

"Name and body. If I'm not allowed to step outside of this marriage for some fun, neither are you. You will do your best to remember to make me happy and I will return the favor."

I didn't have a witty comeback. Instead I nodded my head in agreement while lowering my eyes to his chest. Licking my lips as an enormous longing for him to touch me again, overwhelmed me.

The feel of his thumb tracing along my wet slit felt so incredible that I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath. Lowering his body I felt the rub of his shadowed jaw on my sensitive skin. The sensation was so riveting that my eyes flew open in shock. His head was now nuzzled between my legs, his tongue licking at the inside of my thighs. His teeth scraped, making my muscles tighten. After what felt like an agonizing long time, his tongue flicked against my love bud. I cried out as every muscle tensed and a streak of fire raced through me.

Waves of pleasure wracked my entire body and my wet sheath was flooded with desire. Lifting his head momentarily, I saw the wicked smile and his smoldering eyes heavy with lust. He dipped his head low, stabbed his tongue deep inside of me causing my hips to buck. A sob escaped me as I writhed under his assault, trying to push myself onto him. His hands held my thighs, holding me pinned to the bed while he feasted on me.

I knew he was purposely keeping me on the edge when he went back and forth between my warm opening and my engorged love spot. I cried out and squirmed from the wonderful and yet maddening sensations that course throughout my entire body.

"Jake." My voice was a wail now. " I can't take much more."

"Do you want to stop now?" He asked while pressing kisses against my soft, warm heat.

"No. God no! I need you." I cried out. Bucking beneath him as his tongue made lazy circles around and around. My entire body shuddered.

I felt as if at any second I might combust into flames. It wouldn't take me long to reach my ultimate climax.

"You need me to do what?" His voice was hoarse with desire.

"I need you...I need...it." My eyelashes fluttered as my cheeks grew warm.

It was difficult for me to admit to him that I wanted him to screw me senseless and he knew it. He was going to force my admission out of me or leave me to suffer the consequences.

"It? What is "it" you need exactly?" He asked with a smile that sent my heart racing.

"You know." I pleaded.

"No, I don't know. I need you to be more specific with what you need."

I couldn't find the words to express what I wanted from him. It was almost degrading to have to ask him to fuck me. Why was he doing this? For a while I had forgotten about his true nature, the way he liked to control everything around him. I was so wrapped up in passion that I almost gave him complete control over me.

Pushing him off of me, I rolled off of the bed. Trying to find my balance, my legs felt like jello, I started toward the bathroom when I heard him shout at me.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm not going to say it. If you aren't smart enough to know what I need then you don't deserve it." I stated with conviction although I was hoping like hell he would stop me.

"Excuse me? " He cried out astonished by my boldness.

"You heard me. I will not beg for it."

"Beg? When did I ask you to beg? Get back over here." He growled.

"No."

"No? Don't make me come get you." He warned me.

"You would not dare." I cried out furiously.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He stood straight up and turned toward me. The sheet fell to the floor and I felt my pulse racing like a drag car. I gawked at his naked body. He had plenty of reason to feel proud of himself but that wasn't enough to make me grovel for it.

Lifting my head slightly I gave him my own arrogant look. I watched as he walked toward me with an animalistic look in his eyes. His hands curled around my shoulders as he towered over me and glared into my eyes.

"One day soon you will beg for this."

His words sounded almost ominous. Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to follow next. Guiding me back a couple of steps he turned me toward the wall and pressed me up against it. I could feel the heat of his thick shaft as it grinded against my backside.

"Don't you want to feel me deep inside you? Just say the magic word..."

Chewing on my lower lip, I felt the words crawling up my throat. If I spoke the word he needed to hear, I could end this madness but if I didn't, then we would both be left to suffer. Was my pride worth the physical suffering that would follow this? No, it wasn't. I'd gone too long without it and we both knew I wasn't about to stop now.

XXX  
A/N: Yes, I know I'm horrible for ending it here but I promise to update fast, especially if I hear some wonderful reactions to this chapter from you, the readers! Let me know what you think about this relationship that is growing between J/B. Is it too early for them to be so intimate? Will Bella get the wrong idea about them now that they are becoming intimate? How will Jake react to it? Hope to hear from everyone reading! Xoxo August


	13. Chapter 13

**The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it.**

OSCAR WILDE, The Picture of Dorian Gray

****

AMOC: Chapter 13: Say The Word Bella

JPOV:

Lifting her arms above her head I pinned them together with one hand while my other hand roamed up and down her silky curves. Bella wiggled against me causing my hard on to twitch.

"Say the word Bella. I promise I will make it worth it." My voice was thick with need.

"I...I...please Jake. Please."

It came out as a whisper, a hoarse, needy whisper, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

Smiling from ear to ear I leaned in, pushing her hair out of my way and kissed the back of her neck. Using my foot I nudged her legs apart giving me full access to her hot box. My knee slid between her legs, grinding into her, the junction like a furnace, inciting me all the more.

Knowing I could take her at any moment sent shivers up and down my spine. She was willingly giving me her body and this sent my ego into overdrive. Turning her around, with her back against the wall, I looked into her eyes and received a longing look that was mixed with want and defeat.

We both knew that this was bound to happen from the second we signed that contract that tied our futures together. However, I would have to admit I thought it would take me longer to persuade her. Perhaps between the romantic notion of the wedding and the previous night of intoxication, she realized there was no sense in fighting what was inevitable.

"Wrap your legs around me." I lifted her up with one strong arm.

I was suddenly swept up with an unexpected need to be closer to her, to be deep inside her until we practically share the same skin.

Bella did as I asked, opening herself up to me. A strange purring sound came from her as I lifted her up and pushed her down onto my thick shaft.

"So damn tight." I moaned, as my mouth covered her breast with a greedy need.

"Ohhh..." Bella moaned in return.

Growling low in my throat I covered her sweet mouth and deepen the kiss until I was almost eating her mouth, in an effort to devour her. Bella ran her tongue over my teeth, feeling a sharpness, tasting my desire as I cupped the back of her head and held her there, my mouth moving over hers, turning her body to liquid fire.

XXX

BPOV:

I couldn't move, didn't dare to struggle, recognizing in that moment how dangerous Jake really was. His strength was enormous, his hunger stark and raw. Fully aroused he seemed capable of anything. A sensual scent was heavy in the room. I felt it seeping into my pores as he handled my body with a mixture of roughness and tenderness. Jake was proving to be the kind of lover I believed only existed in my romance novels. He was constantly proving me wrong about my views on life and mostly about men. Perhaps they weren't all created equal. Catching a glimpse of his manhood earlier reminded me of another major difference between him and my past lovers.

Jake once again grabbed both of my hands and drew them over my head, holding me pinned there, while he pulled in and out of me with such a bittersweet leisure. Every nerve ending was alive from our combined fiery heat. I shaped my mouth to his, enjoying the sensations his kiss created in me. Our mouths moved mindlessly together, tongues twinning, stroking, his taste bursting through me like champagne bubbles.

I couldn't think, could only feel, my body going up in flames, needing him. If he wasn't growling, then I was moaning, breathless and hungry for more.

"It's too much, slow down." I entreated, as my hands fisted in his hair. I was starting to think the pain I might have caused his scalp only spurred him on.

I was wondering if it was possible to die from sheer pleasure? I needed him to slow down, let me catch my breath. He barely slows his momentum enough to give me time for a few good deep breaths before he turned and carried me back to the bed.

My legs were still firmly wrapped around him like a steel vice. I wasn't letting go just yet, even if I did fear dying before he reached his own orgasm. My eyes locked with his as he gave me a look that was almost possessive. I could almost hear him chanting the word "mine" in his head.

"Say you want me. Say you want this."

My body shuddered with surrender.

" I want this." My voice trembled, coming out in a soft rush.

My body clamped down on his, squeezing him tightly. He slammed his full length into me, burying himself so deep that I saw stars behind my closed eyelids. I'd never experienced anything like this before. The way he made me crave for more even after I'd been satisfied countless times was unimaginable. I feared he was right earlier. I would want him again and again. I might even be willing to beg for it.

Just when I thought he was close to his own climax he pulled out of me and flipped me over onto my stomach. The sudden withdrawal caused a flash of pain and I cried out. He hissed as his arm caught me under my hips and yanked me onto my knees, so that I was on all fours. He held me still, gripping me hard before slamming ferociously deep inside of me without any warning at all. My inner muscles were tight and in a constant bundle of sensitive nerves that spasm again and again with each hard stroke.

I thought he would be spent already but instead he seemed to be wilder than ever. His body, pounding into me, robbing me of my breath. His hands slid over my rib cage up to my breasts, where he tugged at my nipples, sending streaks of fire to my flamed core. The feel of his face nuzzled up against my shoulder, along my neck where I was the most sensitive, made my blood boil. He kissed me there, never once stopping the ferocious pounding. I felt his tongue lapped at my skin and then he bit down hard. An unexpected flash of pain rips through me and I feel as if something wild jumped inside of me. My hands clawing into the sheets as I enjoyed the mixture of pain and pleasure.

The tension built inside of me taking me closer to the edge of a deep abyss. When he slammed into me with another brutal drive I fell over the edge, screaming as the explosion ripped through me.

Wave after wave, an endless, merciless series of orgasms rocked my body, leaving me weak and breathless.

XXX

JPOV:

Finding my own release could have come much sooner but something inside me demanded I show her how long I could endure. My ego had been bruised when she got up off the bed and started to walk away. I couldn't let her get away that easily or with the last word.

She waged war with me when she did that. So now, it would seem that I was winning this battle between our bodies. Every moan, every scream that slipped between her lips just confirmed my victory.

I knew I was driving her insane from the constant pleasure that I provided for her. When this was over, I would guarantee the next time she desired our mating I would make her fall to her knees and beg me.

Feeling myself buried in her, I had to admit, she was doing something to me that was foreign to was like she took me all the way in her, to someplace far beyond what I'd ever known or imagined. Hearing her soft cries, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer and if I was honest, I was ready to give myself up to the sheer ecstasy her body provided.

I emptied myself into her, feeling the earth shattering orgasm ripping through my body and hers. Staying draped over her, still deep inside, spent, fighting for air, my body sated and limber, my face lying in the softest part of her neck. My eyes burned and my body shuddered. My face was wet against her neck. I wasn't sure if the moisture was from my sweat or hers.

Slowly I pulled myself up and made my way to the bathroom without saying a word. I knew she would need some time to recover.

A couple of minutes later after I relieved my kidneys and washed myself up I returned to find Bella sitting on the edge of the bed with her robe tied around her. Her head was lowered so I couldn't see her eyes and for a moment I felt guilt wash over me. Did I hurt her? I mean, I knew I could get rough at times and most of the women I slept with were into it. What if she wasn't?

"Are you okay?" I asked tenderly as I knelt down in front of her, placing my hands over her knees.

Her head lifted and I looked into her eyes. They both glistened with tears. Shame overcame me.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Uh? No, that's not it, Jake. I was just...well...it's been so long and I just became overwhelmed with emotions. With the wedding and this, well, it's just...sometimes I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and learn that this has all been a dream."

"A dream, uh." I chuckled under my breath while standing up.

"My life used to be so normal and boring. I feel like I'm a character out of one my books I read. I don't know how it all started or where I lost control over my life but now I'm here and I just..."

" Well I ain't a character in a romance novel if that's what you're getting at. It was just sex. Granted it was great sex but it was only that. I don't want to be a dick about it but I also don't want you filling your head with any romantic dreams either. We both know what this is about. We can still enjoy each other's bodies. Hell, it would be a crime not too but Bella, it has to stop there."

I walked into the living area and shut the bedroom door behind me before I could hear any response. Why did it kill me to say those words to her?

The sound of the bathroom door slamming reminded me that I was doing what was best for the both of us. Reality. We both had to live in it if we were going to make this work, if not for us, then for Charlotte. When I put my name on that contract I never expected to find myself having any sort of gushy feelings for my new wife. I made it clear from the start that I was only here to help aid her in winning custody of her daughter. Nothing more and I'd keep repeating that to myself until even I believed it.

XXX

BPOV:

Cupping my hands together I splashed the hot water over my face. I refused to look at myself in the mirror. I already knew what I would see if I did. My lips were bruised and swollen along with my heart.

Jake was right. This was nothing more than sex between two consensual adults. I shouldn't make more out of it. We both agreed that this marriage was created to help me assure custody of Charlotte. Neither one of us discussed or pretended it was anything more.

So why did it hurt all the same? Was I too naive not to differentiate between hot sex and love? Would I always be this damn emotional after we had sex? I wasn't sure if it was worth it, if that was the case.

Lifting my head I looked at the woman staring back at me. Yeah, I was definitely too green for a guy like Jake. He was no doubt used to one night stands. This had been an exciting morning and I didn't regret what we did but I knew now that it was perhaps safer to keep all physical contact between us at a minimum.

It would be stupid of me to fall in love with a man who wasn't capable of loving me back in return.

Jake did me a big favor by forcing me to open my eyes and look at the truth in front of me. We were friends and now lovers but we wouldn't ever be more than that. I would have to keep myself and my emotions in check from this point on.

We agreed to a year of marriage for now and when that time came to an end, we would discuss if we both wanted to continued it up until he turned thirty. At that time he would automatically inherit the rest of his money as planned. If I was going to make this situation work for the both of us, I would have to learn to keep my feelings to myself.

I couldn't afford to lose my daughter after the sacrifices I'd already made but most importantly, I didn't want either of us to walk away from this marriage any more damaged than we already were.

XXX  
PS: Okay, that's 3 chapters posted in 7 days...I think that deserves a Gold Star damn it! LOL  
A/N: Hopefully this made up for leaving you guys with such a cliffy in the last chapter. So they both gave in to their temptations but it looks like Jake had a different view about what they shared than Bella or did he? Thank you guys for the wonderful feedback on the last chapter. It really brighten up my dreary day! Xoox August


	14. Chapter 14

**The bonds of matrimony are like any other bonds - they mature slowly. ~Peter De Vries**

AMOC: Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home

BPOV:

We ate breakfast quietly in the downstairs dining room before we left to pick up Charlotte. I was relieved that Paul and Rachel were tired. I wasn't really in the mood to be interrogated or teased about our first night together as a married couple. Taking Charlotte with us we made our way to the new house. Jake was anxious to show us the work that had been done since we saw it last. I still thought we should remain at my house until all the repairs were completed but Jake insisted it was more than livable at the moment.

Charlotte was also as anxious as Jake. She clapped her hands excitedly when we pulled up in the driveway. Walking inside the house she wiggled out of my arms and raced up the stairs to her new room. Hearing her squeal alarmed me but Jake was quick to explain her bed and toys were already in her new room. Apparently the movers Jake hired put our stuff in our allocated rooms so honestly, going back to my house would have left us with nowhere to sleep. I'm sure Jake planned that all along. He really was starting to irk me with his OCD characteristics.

I followed him into the kitchen. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into designing this kitchen. Normally I wasn't a fan of decorating but the kitchen was always the one room I felt the most confident.

"I think these marble countertops are going to make this kitchen look elegant. What do you think?" He asks as he runs his fingertips over the smooth white marble.

"White? Why white?" I frowned.

"A kitchen should look pristine. Don't you think? I thought we could have these cabinets redone with a more contemporary look and it would go great with the new fridge and stove I ordered."

My head began to pound. Why was he invading the one room I had to myself? We both agreed when we purchased the house that the kitchen would be my domain yet here he was designing it to fit his own needs and character.

"I've done something wrong, haven't I?" He looked sheepishly at me.

His smile didn't remove the ice from my heart. Okay, so we had sex and yes it was hot and everything I could ever dream about but at the end, well, that part wasn't a dream come true. Who wanted to be reminded that the relationship they were in was for practical reasons? Alright, so I knew what I signed up for but every time we became intimate or closer, Jake threw it in my face. It was like he wanted to make sure I was clear about his feelings for me.

It was disappointing and perhaps even bittersweet and I really had to get myself out of this funk before I made things more awkward between us.

"I thought that by my agreeing to live in this gargantuan house, you would allow me to do some decorating of my own especially in the kitchen. I mean, you won't be the one in here preparing our meals. I will." I replied with a tight smile.

"Oh. I...well...I wanted it to be a surprise. It was my way of saying "thank you" for agreeing to the house."

"Really?"

My gut instincts were warning me he was just trying to charm his way out of this mess. He had no intentions of making this a surprise for me. No, it was just another sign that he was anal as hell and wanted things done his way.

"Yes."

"I was really looking forward to doing this project myself." I admitted.

"I sense that now. I didn't before. You were so against us purchasing this house because of all the work it would require to make it up to your standards. I thought I would lighten the load."

"My standards?" I scoffed.

"Well, yeah. You complained that the house needed too much work and you didn't like having contractors in and out of the while you planned the wedding I made some personal choices in dealing with the house repairs. I thought you would be pleased that some of the work was completed already."

"I liked that you took initiative but I asked for your input on some of the wedding details."

"True but the wedding was more about making you happy.. It was your day, not mine." He sighed.

"Oh! But the house is yours, so you should have a major say so in how it's designed?" I clucked my tongue as I stared angrily at him.

"I didn't say that." He growled.

"Sure you did. Will it be like this the whole time we are together? You pointing out what belongs to you and what belongs to me?"

I knew I was being an ass but I couldn't stop the words from vomiting from my mouth. I was tired, frustrated, and even disappointed at the start of our marriage. It became clear to me after last night's sex fest that Jake liked to be in charge of EVERYTHING and I wasn't about to live with a man who thought he owned me. Edward already tried pulling that crap on me and I wouldn't let Jake startup where he left off.

"What is this really about? Are you still pissed off at me cause I didn't fill your ears with tender words of my undying love this morning?" He snapped.

My eyes widen, my fists curled at my sides and I felt my blood pressure hit the roof.

"You know what...you can...kiss my …." My teeth grinded together as I tried to fight back the urge to slap him across his smug face but his phone rang and interrupted me.

"I need to take this call." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Gulping hard I pushed the bile in the back of my throat down while I tried to calm down. It wouldn't be good for Charlotte to come down stairs and hear Jake and I already fighting on our first day here. However, later, I would get my point through his thick head one way or the other.

Leaving the kitchen I made my way upstairs to check on Charlotte while Jake walked into the living room to take his call.

XXX

JPOV:

"Tyler I have the money I will be in town tomorrow to give it to you." I whispered.

"Look, dude I'm glad to hear you got it but Jesse is out for blood. He didn't believe me when I told him you left town to get the money. He thinks you ran out on him." Tyler replied nervously.

"I can have the money for you tonight. Meet me at my apartment."

"Thanks man. I really don't want to see him get a hold of you or that new family of yours."

"Family? Did you tell him about my marriage?" I hissed furiously.

"I had to man. I told him you left town to get married and pick up some money from your old man. I hoped it would calm him down. He knows your dad gave it to you last time." Tyler cried out.

"Shit! I will kill him if he comes to town and hurts even one hair on anyone's head."

"Then hurry and get the fuck here man! I'm serious he has my balls in a tight grip. He won't let me take any more bets until you pay him back."

"Fine. I will leave in an hour and head up there."

Hanging up the phone and shoving it in my back pocket I gulped hard as my pulse raced nervously. I couldn't afford to let Jesse step foot in this town. He would ruin me and hurt Bella's chances of keeping custody of Charlotte, if the Cullen's learn of my bad gambling habit.

Leaving the room I went in search of Bella so I could come up with some lame excuse why I needed to leave town on our first night in the house. I knew she was still pissed at me already for my rudeness after our sexual encounter. I didn't like hurting her but I wasn't going to mislead her either. She needed to understand that any sexual encounters we experienced would always be just about physical pleasure and nothing more.

Bella deserved better than me. I wasn't the romantic sort of guy and I won't ever be. It wasn't in my nature.

Walking into the Charlotte's room I found her and Charlotte unpacking her clothes.

"This is sooo big." Charlotte ran back and forth in her closet.

"Yes it is. Be careful I don't want you to get lost in it." Bella chuckled.

"I can't get lost." Charlotte rolled her eyes playfully at her mother.

"Well, this house is much bigger than our other one and I don't want you to wander off without telling me where you are going." Bella warned her.

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey guys." I said making them aware of my presence in the room.

"Hey Jake!" Charlotte smiled happily at me.

Bella ignored me while hanging up clothes.

"I have to take an unexpected trip to Seattle. I need to walk with my landlord around my apartment so I can get my security check back." I lied easily.

"When you are going?" Bella mumbled while keeping her eyes lowered, never looking directly at me.

It bothered me to watch her act like a wounded child. I didn't want to hurt her, hell, I thought us having sex might lighten up the mood between us but it seemed to have the opposite effect. We were back to square one again. Crap, this marriage was going to become more complicated than I bargained for.

"Right now. I want to hurry and get there and be back late tonight." I answered.

"Oh. Okay." Bella looked at me and I saw a mixture of pain and relief in her eyes.

"You ladies have fun unpacking." I teased .

"Bye Jake. Hurry home." Charlotte ran up to me and threw her arms around my legs, startling me.

"I will try." I gulped hard.

"Be safe." Charlotte waved at me before she ran back to help her mother with her things.

I waited for Bella to say something but she didn't. She continued to give me the cold shoulder.

Well, go ahead and be angry at me, it's better this way.

Leaving the house I made my way to the bank before they closed and took out the money I needed to hopefully keep me from physical harm. I didn't plan on spending another week of my life in a hospital bed thanks to Jesse and his goons.

XXXX

BPOV:

After several hours of unpacking and moving stuff around I decided to take a break and work on finding something for us to eat. Arriving in the kitchen I looked for the fridge. Smacking my forehead with the palm of my head I felt my anger for Jake returning. We were still without a fridge.

Grabbing my phone I called in a couple of pizzas. Charlotte picked a corner in the living room where she wanted to put some of her playthings. I was relieved at how well she was handling our new environment.

The doorbell rang giving me an excuse to walk away from a box. Opening the door I expected to find a teenage boy or girl holding my pizza delivery but instead I was faced with Alice and Jasper.

"Hey."

"Hey girl! I can't believe you haven't called me back." Alice cried out before pulling into her arms for a big hug.

"Uh?"

Walking over to where I left my phone I saw that I had indeed missed her calls and a couple of text messages.

"I'm so sorry. I was so swamped with unpacking that I must have not heard it."

"We were worried about dropping by unannounced. I mean, you are married now and the only reason we could dream of that you would ignore our calls would have to involve that new husband of yours." Alice wiggled her eyebrows seductively.

"OHHH! NO! I wasn't ignoring your calls and even if I had been, it wouldn't be due to him or that." I replied sarcastically.

"Do I hear trouble, already?" Jasper teased.

"No, just...it's all soooo much." I threw up my hands and took a step back to let them come inside.

"WOW! I mean WOW!" Alice's voice was so loud it nearly echoed.

"Amazing house Bella. Love the original architecture." Jasper looked around in awe.

"Me too. Jake wanted to rip most of it out and make it more contemporary looking but luckily I talked him out of it."

"Smart girl." Jasper winked playfully at me.

"Would you like a tour? It's not much right now. Between unpacking and remodeling it's a mess." I warned them.

"I don't care about that." Alice clapped her hands together with glee.

Jasper and I both chuckled as I called for Charlotte to join us and we made our rounds.

When we returned to the living room I saw a gleam in Alice's eyes when she sat down on the couch.

"What's up with you two?" I asked curiously.

"Us? Nothing new." Alice shook her head. I looked down at her foot that was tapping nervously on the floor and knew that was a sign that she was trying to hide something from me.

"What is it!" I cried out frantically.

"Well, if you insist." Alice sighed heavily before lifting her hand up in the air and exposing the gorgeous yellow diamond ring on her finger.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted as I rushed over to her and yank her hand up closer to my face.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I looked between them both and saw they both shared the same over the top happy looks on their faces.

"Yep!" They said in unison.

"I can't believe it! When? When did you propose to her?" I dropped her hand and looked directly at Jasper.

"I had planned to do it on her birthday but when I was at your wedding last night I knew I couldn't wait that long. So after you left for your honeymoon I walked Alice down onto the beach and under the moonlight I proposed." Jasper replied with a voice that was thick with love and admiration for his fiancee.

"I'm so damn jealous." I heard the words spill out of my mouth before I clamped my lips tightly together.

"Uh? Are you kidding me? Look you had a gorgeous wedding and HELLO, look at this house. What more could you ask for?" Alice stood up and gave me another big hug.

"Your right, of course. It's just that...well...you two did it for the right reasons. You guys are meant to be together." I sighed sadly.

"You and Jake will be happily in love in no time." Alice vowed.

"Yeah, okay." I snapped sarcastically.

The doorbell rang and this time I knew it would be my dinner behind that door.

Taking the food I returned to the living room where I found Jasper playing with Charlotte. She was explaining to him how all of her dolls got their names. He looked so interested in everything she had to say. He would no doubt make a wonderful Dad someday. Alice was a lucky woman.

"Pizza is here. You guys want some?" I offered.

"No. We have dinner with my parents." Jasper kissed the top of Charlotte's head before walking up toward us.

"Sorry hon. Maybe once you get that dreamy kitchen ready, you might invite us over for one of your gourmet dinners." Alice winked.

"You know you will be the first guest I will invite once the house is finished." I promised them both.

"Congrats guys! I'm really so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Bella. I'm happy for you too. I promise this is going to turn out far better than you ever dreamed of." Alice gave me another quick hug before I followed them to the front door.

Locking it up behind me before I went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of paper plates and cups. Sitting down on the hardwood floor we ate our first meal together in our new home, all alone as usual.

XXXX

A/N: Just wanted to say Thank you, to those of you are continuing to read my story and especially for those of you who find the time to leave such wonderful reviews. I hope you all have a safe and wonderful Holiday. Xoxo August


	15. Chapter 15

**Rainer Maria Rilke  
A good marriage is that in which each appoints the other guardian of his solitude.**

AMOC: Chapter 15: The Male Ego With A Splash of Brandy

JPOV:

The drive to Seattle went by quickly enough. My mind was busy replaying the scenes of my honeymoon followed by the fight we shared before I left. I knew she was disappointed and I understood why but I couldn't pretend to feel something that I simply did not feel. I liked her, respected her but I wasn't in love with her. It would be more cruel of me to lie to her about my feelings, wouldn't it?

Arriving at my apartment I reluctantly got out of my vehicle and made my way inside the metal and glass covered building. My home was in one of the most prestigious condominiums in Seattle. Waving at Lenny our evening security guard I made my way to the elevator. The elevator stopped on the fourteenth floor, the doors opening wide as I turn to my right and made my way to my apartment. I called ahead of time and gave permission for Tyler to enter my apartment until my arrival. I was hoping that this would be a sign of good faith so he and Jesse could calm the fuck down.

Opening my door I walked in and was overwhelmed by the familiarity of my home. I missed it. My old life here wasn't always perfect but it was less complicated than the new one. Entering the living room I expected to find Tyler sucking down my expensive Brandy but what I didn't expect to see was Jesse and two of his goons surrounding Tyler.

"See, man, I told you he would come." Tyler gulped hard before lifting his glass up and chugging down the brandy.

"I guess this time you weren't lying." Jesse scoffed. He looked me over from head to toe and I could see the contempt in his gray eyes. I would almost bet that he hoped I wouldn't show up so he would have an excuse to hunt me down.

"Here is the money I owe." I sat the fat envelope down on the glass table in the center of the room. I was trying to keep a safe distance between him and me. His jaws were twitching and I knew he was dying for a reason to hit me. The man was a sadist.

He picked it up and casually counted the fifty thousand dollars before nodding at his henchmen. They left Tyler's side just to circle around behind me. Jesse looked at me, his eyes narrowed together with a gleam of loathing shining through them.

"I don't like to wait Jake. You were suppose to pay me weeks ago.I don't like tardy payments." His lips curled up at the sides of his mouth.

I felt the hands of his goons grab a hold of my shoulders and force my arms behind me. Jesse glanced over at Tyler, flashing him a warning look before he walked over to me.

"Man, I got it when I could. It's not like I bail on you with intentions of not paying you back at all." I gulped hard.

Jesse was going to hit me, there was no doubt about that possibility. I just hoped that I was able to drive home after the damage was done.

"You are a man of your word but next time don't be late Jake. It's not fair to me or to Tyler. He lost plenty of money because of you."

Tyler glanced at me with remorse before he lowered his eyes just as Jesse's fist met my face with a loud thud and a crunch that left me seeing stars before I passed out.

XXX

I woke up from the sharp coldness of the ice pack that Tyler set on my swollen nose.

"Ouch!" I shouted as the throbbing pain set in.

"Sorry dude." Tyler chuckled roughly.

"What the hell! I paid him his damn money. Was it really necessary to hit me that many times?"

After he struck my face a couple of times he had to punch me in the abdomen as well before he squelched his need to inflict unnecessary pain on me.

"No. He wanted to make a point. Hopefully you won't make this mistake again." Tyler handed me a glass of my brandy before plopping down next to me.

"Trust me I'm done with this gambling bull shit. It's not worth it." I sighed heavily before taking a small drink. The liquor stung the split lip I wore along with a broken nose and I was sure there were a couple of more bruises on my stomach as well.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hate to see good men get roughed up." Tyler winked at me.

"You couldn't have warned me?" I snapped at him.

"They showed up about two minutes before you. Apparently Lenny owes them and let them up here. He didn't even call me to warn me." Tyler rolled his eyes rudely.

"That fucker won't be getting a Christmas bonus from me this year." I growled and regretted it as a terrible aching sensation rippled through my stomach. '

"Oh Congrats man. I can't believe you got married. It seems so damn surreal that Jacob Black, the player, is out of commission. You were my idol man. Now who can I look up too?" Tyler snickered.

"Yeah, well, it's still something I am trying to wrap my own head around."

"Tell me she is hot. I mean, I know you married for the money but please tell me she is worth the ball and chain hooked to your ankle." Tyler teased.

"Actually...she is. She is a vixen in the bed and a smart ass out of it."

"AHHH...perfect combination." Tyler high five me.

"When will I get the privilege of meeting her?" Tyler asked.

"Ummm...hopefully never."

"That's not cool man."

"I've moved back home. As long as I'm married to her I don't see me coming back here." I explained.

"Why not? The city is a decent place to raise a kid."

"Yeah, well, Bella doesn't want to take her daughter out of her comfort zone if she doesn't have too. I don't blame her. The kid drew the short straw when it comes to having a bigoted asshole biological father."

"Shit. I bet he isn't too happy that you are traipsing on his prior territory." He cocked a smug grin at me.

"No he isn't. I grew up with the fucking moron and I know how he thinks and I plan on crushing any dreams he might have had of taking his daughter away from Bella. I owe him a shitload of hurtin."

"Damn. I hate to be in his shoes."

Tyler sat the glass down on the table, which made a clanking sound against the glass before standing upright.

"This has been fun but I need to go out there and make up the money I lost." Tyler ran his hands through his messy mop of hair.

"Why do you do it? I mean, in school, you were smart. Why this?"

"I know it doesn't seem like the best occupation to have but it keeps my pockets full most of the time. I work little and have fun plenty. Of course there are these moments that I seriously dislike but if it wasn't me taking the bets it would be some other schmuck." He chuckled softly.

"I hope you find a different line of work. This is going to get you killed someday." I warned him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He shrugged his shoulders casually.

"I hope to hear from you again Jake, just don't call me for any bets. I think it's best you give that old life up. You have a wife and daughter to think about now. Next time Jesse won't come for you, he will go after them. He is a sick bastard like that."

I heard his warning loud and clear. Nodding my head I placed the ice pack back over my broken nose while he made his way out of my home.

I couldn't really judge Tyler for the part he played in this nightmare. I was, after all, the weak jerk who made the bet to begin with. Still, I hated to think of the short future Tyler would have if he remained in a business where guys like Jesse took great pleasure in hurting people for a living.

Closing my eyes I wondered how I was going to explain my beat up face to a wife who was already pissed off at me. She was going to be a force to reckon with. Smiling through the pain I realized that was one of the reasons I enjoyed being in her company. She didn't put up with my shit and that only made me respect her more.

XXX

BPOV:

Rolling over onto my side I pried my eyes open and stared at the red colored digits on my alarm clock. It was already four a.m and I still hadn't heard any signs of Jake returning home. Rolling back onto my back I sighed loudly. Where was he? Did something happen to him? So many questions and worries swirled around in my head.

Yawning as I stretch my arms above my head I felt the dryness in my mouth. Pushing the covers off of me I climbed out of the bed. I needed something to drink. Walking down the hallway I checked in on Charlotte who was sleeping easily in her new room. It still amazed me at how well she was accepting the changes that were forced on her. Walking a little further down the hall I stopped in front of the master room. I insisted that Jake take the larger room, especially since it was his money that paid for the house. With an unsteady hand I reached out and gripped the cold knob. Turning it slowly I peeked through the door but all I could see was darkness. I didn't dare flip the light switch on to see if he was present.

Chewing on the corner of my lip I closed the door,turned and walked toward the stairs. Just as I stepped down the last step I heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

A feeling of uneasiness washed over me. Hopefully Jake was in there and not some burglar. I forced myself to move forward, quitely walking on the tips of my toes until I reached the french doors that opened up to the kitchen. Once again I opened a door with my hands shaking nervously, except this room was filled with a bright light. This eased some of my fears that I might find a burglar. Normally they searched around in the dark.

Taking a deep breath I open the door further and saw the backside of Jake as he leaned over the kitchen sink.

"Jake." I sighed with relief.

"Hey." He mumbled but remained with his back toward me.

"I was worried you hadn't made it back yet. Is everything okay?"

I noticed the way he flinched when I mentioned my concern for his safety.

"Yeah. It's fine. Really."

Then he turned around and I saw the damage to his face. My eyes widen as I sucked in my breath.

"What happen to you!" I gasped in shock.

"It's nothing. It looks worse than it feels." He replied with a dry tone.

"I seriously doubt that. Let me get you some ice for that." I offered and then stopped in my tracks when I remembered we still didn't have a damn frigerator in the house.

"Yeah, that should arrive tomorrow hopefully." He smiled and then froze as I heard him wince under his breath.

"Are you going to explain what happened to you?"

I walked past him and took a glass out of a box and poured a glass of tap water while I awaited for him to answer me. Turning around I took a long drink and stared at him over the brim of my glass.

"No."

"Did you fall?"

"No."

Okay, so he wasn't going to come out and give me a straight answer as to why he looked like he had been in a boxing match.

"Were you in a bar fight?"

"No."

I drank the rest of my water and put the glass in the sink. Taking a step closer to him I inspected the bruises and possible broken nose and gave him a disappointed look.

"So I'm out of ideas here. Want to share with me why you look like that?" I pleaded with him.

"I...it...I was mugged." He replied before turning away from me.

"Mugged? Where? Did they get the guy?"

I couldn't stop myself from barraging him with questions. It was weird to hear a man who was as strong and big as Jake admit he had been mugged.

"Seattle and no they didn't. I didn't report it."

"What? Why not?" I cried out.

"What's the point? He only got a few hundred bucks out of me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"The point is that this guy could do this to someone else. You should always report these things."

"It's no big deal Bella."

Jake turned back around and looked at me with a lopsided grin.

"It is a big deal. If it had been me who was mugged wouldn't you expect me to go to the police station and file a report?"

"Of course I would but your a girl, I'm not. Men don't handle things that way."

My mouth fell open in surprise at the immaturity of his statement. His face was pretty banged up and he stood here acting like it wasn't cool to go to the cops if you were a guy. What the hell was wrong with him? This wasn't High School, where he was cornered by the school bully, no this was about a stranger who stoled and beat up another human being. They deserved to be locked up and put away.

"What?" He exhaled sharply.

"I'm just amazed at how stupid you sound." I answered honestly.

"Thanks Bella. It's not bad enough that I got beat up. You adding insults to my already deflated ego only makes me feels tons and tons better about myself."

He stormed past me, nearly knocking me down as he left the kitchen.

I followed him but when he reached the top of the stairs and looked back at me,I saw something that sent shivers through me.

"I'm sorry Jake." I apologized quickly.

"It's okay Bella. I just need to get some rest and I promise everything will be fine tomorrow."

I decided to say nothing at all. Pressing my lips together I nodded my head in solemn agreement.

He turned away and went in pursuit of the solitary confinement of his room while I went in search of my own. Lying down on my bed I felt a tinge of guilt for insulting him. However, my instincts warned me that there was more to this story that Jake was willing to share with me. For now I would drop the subject. No point in looking for more trouble when we had plenty of it between us.

XXX  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Hoping everyone is having a safe, warm and wonderful Holiday! I'm sitting here trying to find a way to wake up my muse so I can give you guys another chapter soon. xoxo A


	16. Chapter 16

****

"Being challenged in life is inevitable, being defeated is optional."  
― Roger Crawford

AMOC Chapter 16: The Battle Within

JPOV:

Charlotte watched the television screen while I instructed the movers. I was excited to see my new billiards table in the game room. I always wanted one but my apartment wasn't designed for such a refined piece of entertainment. Bella left for work around eight, later than normal. She insisted on going in to help Milly with the delivery truck, although technically she was supposed to be on vacation for several more days.

The contractors arrived after she left and began to place the stainless steel stove and refrigerator that I ordered along with the new cabinets. I mentioned to Bella that I wouldn't pick out the paint or the flooring for the room, this would be something she could choose. She seemed half delighted with my offer. Honestly, I didn't think she would care that much about decorating the room as much as she would enjoy cooking in it. Women, who knew what they were thinking?

I spoke with the head contractor about the wood flooring I wanted in the family room and hallways before I grabbed Charlotte and took her to grab some lunch in town. We were both famished when we arrived to meet Bella.

Sitting in a booth we all ordered our food. Afterwards I gave Bella an update on the house's status. I couldn't help but notice she seemed in better spirits than when she left this morning.

"How is work?" I asked while stirring my straw lazily in the glass.

"Good. We got a big order for the fall festival. I'm excited to try my hand at a new pumpkin recipe I found." She replied eagerly.

"That's interesting."

"Yep. How about you? I mean, do you have any plans after the house repairs for employment?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I pondered over that question. Advertising was a passion of mine but over the past year I found myself growing wearisome with the constant indulgent that most clients expected of us.

"Not sure." I admitted.

"Your father and Paul mentioned the company needed some good advertising. Maybe you can offer them your services."

I frowned at her as the waitress set our plates down in front of us. I waited until she left the table to respond.

"They wouldn't like what I charge." I half joked.

"I think after the money your father provided you with that helping him with your expertise for free would come naturally to you." She cocked an eyebrow as she shoved a fork full of salad in her mouth.

"You don't know me well enough. I don't do free. I'm worth what I charge, trust me." I winked at her.

"Seriously! You should help out your family." She rolled her eyes with a frustrated look on her face.

"If they really need my help that badly then Dad will let me know."

Eating my burger and fries I listened as Charlotte told her mother about her day so far in between bites of her chicken nuggets and fries. Bella in return told her what she had done for half of her day. The two of them were so engrossed in their conversation with one another that I felt like an outsider.

"I was thinking we could grill tonight." I spoke out loud.

"Oh. Do we have a grill?"

"I had the movers grab your father's."

I saw the light dimmer in her eyes. I imagined she was remembering all the times he grilled food for them.

"Oh." She lowered her head and shoved the remnants of her salad around for a few seconds.

"When will the stove be ready?" She inquired.

"Today or tomorrow."

"Good. And the fridge?"

"Definitely today. I warned them that I wouldn't be happy if I returned and it wasn't ready." I chuckled.

"I will go shopping before I come home."

"Charlotte and I can go to the grocery store. I'm sure you will be tired when you get home." I offered.

"Um... well then let me write down a few things."

She grabbed a small notepad and pen from her purse and wrote out a list for me. I noticed how she made little hearts over her "i"'s. It reminded me of the notes I used to get from girls in school.

Watching her I couldn't stop myself from feeling a sense of pride in my new bride. She was genuinely sweet and I liked that about her. I could see now why my father was so fond of her and had such a strong urge to protect her.

"Okay. We are on it." I high fived Charlotte who giggled in return.

"Well, I need to get back." Bella wiped her hands and mouth with a wipey she pulled out of her purse and handed Charlotte a fresh one as well.

"See you tonight."

"Yep."

Bella kissed Charlotte on the top of her head and flashed me a quick smile before leaving.

"I say we get an ice cream sundae before we go shopping."

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement with a big smile plastered on her face.

XXX

BPOV:

"Thanks Bella for coming in but seriously take the days off that I offered you and spend some time with that handsome new husband of yours." Milly smiled softly at me.

"I will." I conceded.

Walking to my car I felt as if I was being watched. Checking myself to make sure I got everything I needed before opening my driver's side, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly.

Turning around I saw the hand belonged to Lauren. What was up with her? Why did she always make a point to stop me and chit chat as if we were somehow old friends when I barely knew her and what little I did know, well, I didn't like her much.

"Hi Bella. I see you are already back to work. I would've thought that rich husband of yours would have kept you home." Lauren cocked an eyebrow as she curled her thin lips up to form a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I like working. Jake understands that I like being independent." I replied quickly hoping to get in my car and escape from any further annoying questions.

"That's nice. Did he also like the fact that he bought my house. Well, my grandparents house. It was suppose to be mine when I turned twenty one but my parents lost it when they filed for bankruptcy." Lauren snickered.

"Ummm...didn't know that."

"I bet you didn't. Look Bella, I think you are a nice girl who has gotten caught up in a game that,well, quite frankly you will lose at." She sighed heavily.

"Lauren, I don't know what you mean by a game and I don't think you know anything about me."

"Oh I know more than you think. You are trying to make everyone in this town see you as someone worth paying attention too. I mean, you got the rich husband, the rich ex boyfriend who is the father of your only child, and now the biggest house in town. I know this game, I've played it before." Lauren's tongue grazed her sharp teeth as she glared at me with venom in her eyes.

"I'm not playing at anything and trust me we are nothing alike."

"Haha. You keep telling yourself that. When the cards fall we will see who is still in the game."

I got in my car and tried to close the door but she grabbed a hold of it and looked down at me with a menacing smile.

"I play to win Bella and I definitely don't lose to girls like you who aren't even worth the dirt on my shoes."

Before I could respond she slammed my car door and strolled casually down the sidewalk. My heart was racing and my temper was stirred up. Taking several deep breathes I pushed all my anger aside and told myself that Lauren was just jealous and petty. She lost Jake and that was her own fault not mine. Her loss was my gain and if she continued to threaten me, she might discover that I was far from a tame kitten.

XXXX

BPOV:

The smell of the grill greeted me as I walked up the driveway. Standing outside the front door I looked up at the house and felt a tinge of pride. Lauren was right, the house was the largest in town but she was wrong if she thought I would let her walk all over me. Opening the door I was in awe at the work Jake had managed to get done while I was away. I could never accuse him of being a slacker.

Walking into the kitchen I found Jake putting the final touches on the meat before picking up the platter to head out to the grill.

"Hey." I called out as I followed him out the back door.

"Hey." He replied happily while opening the grill and strategically placing the meat upon it.

"What do you think? Looks good, uh." He smiled proudly.

"It does." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I left the salad and bread for you to prepare."

"Oh, yea me!"

"Well, didn't want to do it ALL by myself. I know how you like to participate." He winked lazily at me.

"Cute." I mumbled under my breath.

The steaks would take awhile to cook so I decided to go in search of my daughter. I knew she was well taken care of today. Watching her and Jake interact at the diner was interesting and a little endearing. They were definitely bonding and I knew I should be feeling ecstatic about it but I wasn't.

If Charlotte grew closer to Jake then it would break her heart when this all came to an end. What kind of mother does that to her own child? I mean, I'm giving her a father that she needs but years from now I will have to face the truth and tell her why Jake and I got married. It would cause her pain and perhaps cheapen me in her eyes. I was going to burn in hell for this deceit.

Jogging up the stairs I found her playing with her dollies. She was having a tea party with them. This was the life I wanted for her. I wanted her to feel secure and loved. I was able to provide her with these things, so why did I still feel so awful?

"Mommy!"

Charlotte noticed my presence and came barreling at me. Bending my knees I scooped her up in my arms and held her tightly against me. The smell of sugar and everything nice filled my nostrils. She was so perfect. She was my baby. No matter what happened in the future I would always do whatever was necessary to keep her safe and innocent from the horrible truths of the world.

XXX

Dinner was delicious. Jake definitely had a magic touch with the grill. The conversation we shared was pleasant. Jake couldn't wait to show me his latest purchase that was now sitting in our game room.

OUR.

That was one word I never thought I would say. How strange to sit here in a new home with my husband and daughter and to feel like this was the most natural thing for me. A year ago I wouldn't have even dreamed of such a day. No, a year ago I was still crying over the loss of my father, terrified of Edward and what his family were planning to do once they learned the truth about Charlotte's true genetics. Now that all seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Can I go?" Charlotte asked.

"After I do dishes I will give you a bath." I replied.

"I can do dishes while you give her a bath." Jake offered.

"Are you sure? It's customary in my family that the cook gets to rest after such a fine meal."

"I appreciate the compliment but you are at the moment the only breadwinner in the house so it's only fair that I help with some of the domestic duties."

"Really." I chewed on the corner of my lip while staring at him with curiousness.

"Really. What? You act like you've never heard of a man doing dishes before." Jake chuckled roughly.

"Not one such as yourself."

"Ohhhh! What makes me so different?" His eyebrows raised as he put his hands together and sat his chin on it. Charlotte laughed as she watched our interaction.

"Where would you like me to start? The list is long." I laughed nervously.

"So you've made a list of my differences compared to other men in your life?" His eyes shined with a mutual curiosity.

My cheeks grew warm as his eyes began to glow with a sensual spark that made my stomach clenched up in knots.

"I will go give Charlotte that bath now."

Gulping hard I took Charlotte's hand and started to lead her out of the room.

"When you get back we are going to talk about that list." He warned me.

I smiled tightly at him before rushing us both out of the room.

XXX

Jake came upstairs as I was putting Charlotte to bed.

"Good-night Jake." Charlotte yawned as I covered her up.

"Night Charlotte." Jake waved from the door as I made my way over to him.

Turning off the light I left the door open as we quietly made our way downstairs.

"Now that she is asleep I insist on taking you to my new prized toy." Jake announced grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the game room.

Opening the wooden oak doors he smiled excitedly as we stood and looked at the expensive billiard table in the center of the room.

"You got a pool table." I frowned.

"Yeah, isn't it a beauty."

He walked over to it, stroking the sides of it like it was a woman's leg. His eyes widen with pride and beamed with joy. This was the side of Jake that I found so mesmerizing. One minute he was like a kid at heart and then a few minutes later he was cold as a winter breeze. What happened to him? What led him to act like such a non caring human being?

Suddenly I remembered my run in with Lauren and how she threatened me. How did she break his heart? Was she one of the reasons that Jake became the man he was now?

"What's wrong? Do you hate it?" Jake frowned at me.

"No. It's lovely. I didn't know you liked playing pool."

"Yeah, it's something that I use to do with my friends after school. We would slip into the pool halls and make us some extra dough." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave me a weak smile.

"Do you play?" He asked.

"A little. Dad tried to teach me a couple of times but...I wasn't too good."

"I bet I can teach you a few tricks."

He gazed at me with a heated look that made my panties wet with desire. I could just imagine him inside of a dirty old pool hall, gambling his money and having a few drinks while the women watched his every move passionately.

"Maybe." I mumbled.

"So what's on your mind? You look like something is troubling you."

"Actually, I did have a run in with Lauren today. You left out something important about this house's history."

"I did?" He looked puzzled.

"You know about the previous owners who happened to be the grandparents to a one Lauren who is also your old High School sweetheart. She has it in her head that you purchased this house to hurt her somehow."

Jake's earlier happiness suddenly disappeared. His eyes were no longer light and merry but filled with a darkness that sent shivers up my spine.

"She is a fool, Bella. I wanted this house for the mere size of it and because it's a nice house."

"I hoped you would say that." I exhaled loudly.

"Why wouldn't I?" His voice sounded icey and unfeeling.

"She sees me as an enemy and pretty much threw down her gauntlets and warned me that we were at war with one another." I crossed my arms over my chest as our eyes locked.

"That is absurd!" Jake snickered.

"I agree but my womanly intuition warns me that Lauren is about to start trouble for us."

"She can't start trouble where there is none."

"I think that she hoped you would come back for her and that you two would be married and living in this house, not me."

His nostrils flared, his hands curled up in fists by his side, and the looked he wore frightened me.

"I would never make her my wife." He replied firmly and without hesitation.

"Whatever happened between you two is your business but I'm warning you Jake, she isn't over you."

Jake lifted his hands and ran his fingers through the sides of his hair as he stared up at the ceiling for a moment. The room no longer felt warm and loving but was now filled with pain and a coldness that made me rub my upper arms.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I just thought I should be honest with you."

Jake lowered his head and looked across the pool table at me. I watched as the anger began to subside and the man I found so attractive earlier was starting to reappear.

"You didn't upset me, not directly. Forget about Lauren and her feeble threats. I won't ever let her hurt you. I promise."

I watched as he strolled around the table and filled up the space between us. His hands reached out and grabbed my arms as he pulled me up against him.

"You are my wife Bella and I won't let anyone hurt even a hair on your head." His voice was filled with conviction and instantly I believed him.

"I know." I smiled softly.

He pressed his lips against my forehead for a brief moment and for a second, I felt complete.

"We should go to bed." He whispered before releasing me.

I simply nodded my head and walked out of the room. Making my way up the stairs I knew he was close behind me. I didn't want to upset him further so I remained silent until I reached my door. Turning around I expected to see him at his own door but instead he was a mere inch from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I leaned my head back against the door and stared up into his eyes.

They were dark again but not like before. They screamed seduction and need but I couldn't give him what his eyes were asking for. No, it was too soon for us to be physical again. I needed to have my head on straight and my heart locked away before I could allow myself the pleasure of having sex with him.

"Good night Jake." I moaned.

"It could be." He offered as one side of his lip curled up.

"I'm really tired."

"Okay."

His lips brushed my cheek before he walked away. I rushed into my room and panted for air. I was reeling with lust. I wanted nothing more than to run to that room and throw myself at him but my head was reminding me of our circumstances and my heart gave me a quick replay of how much it hurt the last time I made that mistake. Climbing in bed alone, I closed my eyes to dream of what I would have done if our situation was different.

XXX

A/N: Hope everyone had a festive Holiday! I'm going through some difficulties in RL and hoping that it doesn't keep my brain so boggled that I can't write. Love to hear what you guys think at this point in the story. Will Lauren be a problem for them? Do you see any subtle changes in our bad boy now that he is growing accustomed to having Bella and Charlotte in his life? Where will this all lead?


	17. Chapter 17

**No one is so brave that he is not disturbed by something unexpected.  
Julius Caesar**

AMOC: Chapter 17: The Unexpected...

JPOV:

"Thank you so much for bringing Charlotte over today. PJ was driving me crazy." Rachel announced as she gave me a quick hug.

"Go ahead Charlotte go play." I released her hand as she raced off after my nephew.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rachel offered.

"Sure."

I followed her into the kitchen area where she made us both a fresh cup. Sitting on the bar stool I noticed that she seemed to be frowning. Something was bothering her and I debated on if it was wise to asked her about it. Growing up with sisters you learned the signs of when a woman was working something out in her head. I also discovered that when you ask about the problem, you're expected to listen to them go on and on for hours.

"How are the repairs coming along?" Rachel broke the awkward silence between us first.

"Good. They were hooking up the stove when I left and I hired a good carpenter to work on the flooring."

"That's good. I'm sure Bella is dying to get into that kitchen. She used to cook big dinners for us before...well, before her father passed away." Rachel looked away for a moment before looking back at me.

I noticed anytime Charlie was brought up everyone became so sullen. Would it be like that for us when our father passed away, I wondered?

"Speaking of Bella, how are the two of you getting along?"

"Pretty good. We are both trying to give each other appropriate space."

"Space? You just got married. You couldn't have gotten on her nerves so quickly." She chuckled.

"Haha. No, it's just that I didn't know she wanted so much input on how the house was being I showed her the place she seemed turned off by the work that would be involved when we bought it. So naturally, I took charge and started preparing the house so that when we moved in, it wouldn't be such a headache for her."

"You designed her kitchen didn't you."

When I didn't reply she began to laugh hysterically at me.

"How did you know?" I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, Bella loves the kitchen. She doesn't care about much more when it comes to a house. Why do you think she never updated Charlie's old house. The kitchen was her domain, the rest of the house could be painted with tar and she wouldn't notice." She chuckled.

"That's not true. She put several things up around the living room and in the bathroom."

"Still, the kitchen was her area of expertise and you didn't bother to ask her first."

"No I didn't. I won't ever make that mistake again." I vowed.

"Good."

Grabbing the coffee pot she refilled our drinks.

"Are you going to tell me about those bruises?" She licked her lips nervously as she looked me in the eye.

"Oh. I forgot about those." I rubbed the tender spot over my nose.

"Spill." Her voice turned paternal as she glared at me.

"I got mugged. I went into Seattle to clean out my apartment and on my way out I was attacked." I lied.

I hated lying to her but I couldn't risk her talking to Bella later. If my story didn't match up with Bella's they would know that I was hiding something from them.

"Damn. Did you file a report?"

"What is it with you women and your police reports?" I laughed.

"I take that as a "no"." She rolled her eyes sarcastically at me.

"No. I did not."

The phone rang and she left me to my thoughts as she went to the other room to answer her call.

A few minutes later she returned wearing another frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Paul's assistant informing me he would be home after six tonight."

"Does he normally come home earlier?"

"Yeah, when he can. He knows I like him home in time to eat dinner with PJ and me."

"Why is he working so late?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. Dads health has slowed him down and I think Paul is trying to pick up the slack."

It made sense what she said but the tone she used made me wonder if she was trying to convince herself this was the case.

"Did they ever hire anyone for the advertising Dad wanted?"

I remembered Bella's conversation with me the day before about helping my family. The house was coming along smoothly and soon I wouldn't have anything to occupy my time. I didn't like to sit by idly. It just wasn't in my nature.

Maybe a project like this would be something to do to keep me busy until I found something more permanent to do with my time.

"No. Paul isn't too keen about it. He fears it won't do the business much good and feels that the money could be used in other areas." She admitted.

"Umm...maybe I should see what I could do to help them." I offered.

Her eyes lit up and although she was smiling, I sensed there was still something else bothering her.

"Okay my turn. Spill." I demanded.

"It's nothing, really. It's just my overactive imagination I'm sure." She said while rinsing out her cup.

"What is it?" I sighed heavily.

"It's ….well...this isn't the first time his assistant has called me to tell me he is going to be late. In fact at least once a week he comes home late. I wonder sometimes if...I ….this is stupid." She ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"What? Are you worried he is cheating on you?"

Her eyes suddenly were filled with tears as she pressed her lips together and nodded her head.

"What makes you think that, besides him working late?"

Women, always jumped to this conclusion when their man wasn't rushing to come home to them every night. I wasn't ruling out the possibility that he could cheat on her but right now him working late didn't seem to be enough evidence for me to condemn him of such a crime.

"I found a receipt for a restaurant in Port Angeles. He never mentioned going there for work or personal reasons. Then I received a floral bill that was accidentally sent to our home address instead of work and I noticed several floral arrangements ordered. He said it was for the employees who recently had children or weddings."

Okay, I had to admit most of the reasons could be legit but I saw how her logic was working against her.

"He is probably telling you the truth. Are you two not getting along? Is he not...you know attentive in the bedroom?" I blushed.

Normally talking about sex came easily for me but not when it consisted of my sister and her husband.

"Oh yeah. We have date night and that part...well...it's still as hot as ever." She blushed in returned.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

She relaxed and smiled warmly at me.

"When did you grow up to be so wise, little brother?"

"When I left town." I laughed.

"I'm glad you are back Jake. Just wish Dad hadn't had to bribe you."

I felt guilt wash over me at the truth of her words. For years I made a point of staying the hell out of this town and especially away from my family. Now, looking back I realized what an ass that made me.

"I am too. I need to run some errands while Charlotte plays. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Go on." She walked around and hugged me tightly.

"I will be back in a couple of hours. I promised to meet Bella back at the house to talk to the contractors about the tile and paint she wants for her precious kitchen."

"Haha. Alright."

Leaving her house I headed to Dad's office. Maybe if I helped out with the advertising and improve their sales then my brother in law could spend more time at home. Rachel loved Paul and I didn't want to see her hurt. If there was any truth to her fears then I would have no choice but to kick his ass.

XXX

Walking into Dad's office I noticed right away the dark circles under his eyes. My stomach knotted up as I recalled Rebecca warning me that Dad's health was failing. He was such a strong and stubborn man that it was hard to see him in such a state.

"Hi Jacob. Glad to see you son."

"Hi Dad." I sat down and smiled back at him.

"Did the money transfer go accordingly?" Billy asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's not why I'm here." I frowned.

Why did he always think I needed money when I came to him? I'd been earning money for years now. Would he ever recognize the man I grew up to be or would I always be a child in his eyes?

"Oh. Everything okay with Bella and Charlotte?"

"What happened to your face? Did Bella hit you?" He chuckled in a deep, raspy tone.

"No. I ran into a slight problem in Seattle. It's okay."

"You aren't in trouble are you?" Billy's smile fade as he eyes smoldered with anger.

"No. I came in to see if you need any help with the advertising you mentioned."

I changed the direction of his attention and hoped the bait would lead him away from my bruised up face.

His eyes lit up while he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"I would love to have your professional opinion, if you have the time."

"Well, at the moment I am in a position to help you." I reminded him of my unemployment.

"Jared is in charge of public affairs. I'm sure he will be relieved to have some help with it."

"Okay. When is a good time for me to meet with him?" I offered.

"How about tomorrow? I need to talk with him about the budget and then you two can work on it together."

"Sounds like a plan." I chuckled.

"It does." Billy chuckled also.

A knock on his door interrupted us.

"Come in." Dad roared out making me squirm slightly.

Here I was a grown man and he still could send shivers up my spine with his authoritative tone.

"Hi Billy. I got those reports you wanted." Paul stated as he walked straight up to Dad's desk.

Dad took the files and looked them over silently. Paul looked over at me casually but he couldn't hide the surprise that he felt.

"These look good Paul. Good thing you found those mistakes before we shipped it out. Speaking of that, I need to go check on that big shipment to O'Reilly's. I know that Harry thinks he can handle everything on his own but I need to see for myself."

Dad had difficulties getting out of his chair. Paul reached out to help him but got his hand swatted at.

"Jake is going to help Jared with our new advertising campaign." Dad informed Paul as he walked around the desk.

"Oh." Paul frowned at me.

"Tell Jared I need to see him and I need you to get me the budget for it."

Paul nodded his head "yes".

"Be here tomorrow at 9."

I nodded my head in agreement as well.

Dad left me alone in the office with Paul who exhaled loudly and ran his hands through his hair before directing a pissed off look at me.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why are you suddenly interested in helping out your dad or this company for that matter?"

"Why do you care?"

Standing up I looked directly in his eyes. He wasn't pleased that I was cooperating with my Dad. We both knew that if my Dad had his way, I would've been running this company by now, not him.

Paul was a hard worker and he was at this point a good son in law but we both knew that my Dad wanted his hard work to fall in the hands of his direct blood line. This was suppose to be my inheritance, not Paul's. However, I walked away from it. I threw it back into my Dad's hands and told him numerous times that I didn't want this company or anything else from him. Yet, I did take the money and now it seemed I was willing to help the family business. Knowing Paul ,he was worried I might actually change my mind and take my rightful position in the company after my Dad's passing.

"I care because I've been here for the past ten years busting my ass to keep this company afloat. I've given up many hours of sleep and poured my sweat into this place. If you plan on coming in here and sabotaging things just to force your father to sell this company, I will kick your ass." Paul replied.

His hands were curled up in fists at his side and his jaw was clenched tightly as his eyes pierced through me. I had to admit he was an arrogant ass but I also saw the loyalty he felt toward my Dad and the company. Paul was a good right hand man for my Dad.

"I'm not here to screw up things. I am actually offering my services to help increase your profits. Hopefully then you won't be constantly working past six and missing dinner with my sister and your son." I replied calmly.

"I hope you mean that." Paul's stern look soften.

"I do but while I have your attention, I want to warn you that if I hear you're not really working late hours but instead sticking your dick in someone other than my sister, I will personally kick your ass from here to Canada." I warned him.

The look on his face was priceless. He was stunned and confused as hell.

"I'm not cheating on your sister. I love her." Paul exclaimed.

"I hope you mean that."

I left him wearing a baffled look as I made my way out of the office.

XXX

BPOV:

"Will you relax already!" Alice snapped.

"I'm trying." I chuckled.

The hair stylist working on my hair gave me a knowing wink as I exhaled loudly.

"Now like I was saying, I really want to have our engagement party at the Grand Hotel in Port Angeles. I want it to be somewhere nice and let's face it, there isn't many nice places in Forks." Alice sighed.

"Okay. So what's the problem?"

"They only have one available night next month and it's on a Tuesday. I know most people aren't going to want to get off of a long day of work and then drive to Port Angeles on a weeknight."

"Is there any other place in Port Angeles you could use instead?" I suggested.

"I don't know." Alice said in a deflated tone.

I was trying hard not to twitch and move about in my seat as the stylist trimmed my hair but it was hard for me to relax these days. I had a million things on my mind. Here I was supposed to be on vacation/honeymoon and I was swamped with a "to-do" list. The house was starting to come together and there were less contractors tracking dirt in and out of my house. I was itching for them to finish my kitchen so I could start cooking again.

Then there was Jake. Jake was simply baffling to me. He was cold and hot. This morning as I was grabbing laundry out of our rooms I noticed his bathroom door was ajar. Peeking in I got a rated R peep show. He was standing naked in front of the bathroom sink as he shaved his face. It made me wonder if he was staring at himself. Was he really that vain? Or was he simply comfortable enough in his skin to walk about naked?

The backside view was more than delicious. It was downright sinful. Every curve, every muscle, screamed to be touch, no to be licked. It took every ounce of strength I could muster up to force myself to walk away.

He was constantly surprising me with every turn. Some of them were good ones and others not so good. This morning he offered to take Charlotte over to play with PJ while I went to get my hair done. Why did he have to be so thoughtful? His kindness only stirred up my desire to jump his bones. I couldn't do that. Not now. Maybe not ever.

A man like Jake was simply too irresistible not to fall in love with. Sex and love went together in my book. Unfortunately I never could separate the two, at least not like he could. It was a win/win for him and a lose/lose for me. Yeah, it was best to keep my distance and remind myself with every breathe I took that Jake Black was my husband in name only.

"Earth to Bella." Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked a few times before I realized where I was.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"We are done. What do you think?"

I looked at Alice's image and then mine. We both had lovely hair and although I liked my long, she liked hers short.

"We look gorgeous." I squealed.

"Yes, yes we do." She agreed.

We paid for our hair and started across the parking lot to her car when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You had sex. You did." Alice whispered in an ominous tone as if she just received a vision of it.

"Excuse me?" I choked on my laughter. My face grew warm and my heart sped up at her announcement.

I wasn't prepared or comfortable enough to reveal my sexual experience with her. If I had to replay that night and morning with her, then it would stir up my hormones. It was safer not to remember. Much safer.

"No sense in denying it, I can see it all over your face. Damn. How did I miss it before?" She asked while frowning immensely at me.

"Knock it off." I laughed and walked off.

She met up with me at her car and continued to study me like an artist studies a model for his painting.

"Let it go, please." I pleaded.

"Oh no. You had sex with a man who I once literally day dreamed about. You are going to give me every single detail." Alice squealed.

"You act like you still have a crush on him." I scoffed.

"Don't get on the offense. I am only interested in knowing if your reality and my fantasy ever came close, that's all."

I wanted to refuse her. I wanted to tell her that it was none of her business what I did behind close doors with my husband but deep down I knew that I really was dying to confide in someone about what happened and what to do next.

"Then you better stop and get us a drink." I sighed in defeat.

"Hell yes!" Alice shouted

Laughing in my head I knew this was not a good idea but I couldn't resist hearing what advice she would give me once I revealed it all to her.

XXX

A/N: Okay ladies get ready, I have some major story plot about to come after this chapter. Yep, I can't write a simple romance story. I know it. *hangs my head in shame* I love hearing your thoughts on the story and the direction it's going, as well as, the characters I'm trying to create. Hope you enjoy this chapter and upcoming ones I've already outlined.

Xoxox August


	18. Chapter 18

****

Many people lose their tempers merely from seeing you keep yours.  
Frank Moore Colby

AMOC: Chapter 18: Breakable

BPOV:

Sitting at a table in the corner of the bar I revealed everything to Alice while she wiggled in her seat. I was relieved she waited until I finished what I needed to say before she spoke her thoughts however her face revealed everything.

"Wow. I mean...damn girlfriend. I can't believe afterwards he would act so, so...cold." Alice frowned.

"I know. It was so wonderful until the very end. I mean I felt so connected to him. It was so natural and so easy to have sex with him but the crushing reality at the end wasn't to my liking." I sighed heavily.

"I think that if you two get past his thick headed wall and timidness you could become an amazing couple."

"Excuse me?" I cried out.

"Come on Bella, you two have issues. If you get past those I think you could both see how compatible you are. I know this marriage started off as a business agreement but why can't it end with a happily ever after? Uh." She said while nudging my shoulder playfully.

"I don't think that will happen. In fact, I'm not so sure if I want to be happy with Jake." I admitted.

"Are you kidding me?" Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"I like him. He's hot. He's good with Charlotte. He's smart and hardworking but even with all of that do I really want to be tied down to him for the rest of my life?"

"Oh pleaseeee Bella! You just listed all the reasons he is so damn perfect for you and yet you don't want him because of it? That makes no sense. I know that Edward made you feel like shit and I know he put things in your head. He wanted you to feel inadequate so that he could justify his failings. He was, no he is an abuser and he likes to keep his victims believing that they are the reason for his sickness but you're not, Bella. You are a good person with a big heart. You are worthy of love."

Alice covered my hands with hers as she poured out her heart to me. I wanted to believe her. I really did but deep down I still heard Edward screaming at me how it was all my fault he couldn't love me back.

What if Jake felt that way later on down the road? Could I bear hearing another man tell me how pathetic and useless I was? No. Once in a lifetime was enough for this girl. It was better just to be Jake's friend and pretend wife. I refuse to let my heart believe in fairy tales endings. There was no such thing.

Look at my parents. Their marriage crumbled right out of the gate. My mother felt like her life with my father was drowning her. She couldn't get away from him or Forks fast enough. She told me on more than one occasion, usually followed by a cocktail, that love wasn't enough for some people. Maybe I was more like her than I imagined.

"We should go." Alice said with a strained voice.

Shaking my pitiful thoughts out of my head I scanned the room to see what had alarmed her. Edward. Of course he would show up just as I was feeling pathetic about myself and my marriage.

"Hi Alice."

Edward walked straight up to our table and ignored my presence while he spoke with Alice.

"Hi." Alice pressed her lips together,trying to keep herself in check.

We both knew that Jasper still saw Edward as a friend and she didn't want to cause a rift in their uncanny friendship.

"Congratulations. Jasper told me he finally popped the question. I hope you two are happy together." Edward smiled his usual charming smile.

When he glanced at me I saw the sarcasm in his eyes and it was as if he was challenging me to say something to him.

"I'm sure we will be." Alice stood up and gave me a look to follow her.

"I hope so. Some people don't know how to appreciate a good thing when they have it."

We both knew the comment was meant for me. I continued to walk past him but was stopped when his hand grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go." I warned him.

"I already did that and look at the trouble I got in return." Edward snickered.

"I need to go." I gulped hard.

"What you need to do is divorce that stupid ass excuse for a husband and give me my daughter. I will allow you some visitation rights if you agree to my demands." His eyes shined dangerously.

I felt the bile in the pit of my stomach threatening to escape. It was very clear what he was trying to communicate to me. There was no way I would ever allow him back in my bed, ever.

"No." I said softly but firmly.

"No. Uh. I really didn't think you were this daft Bella. Come on, we both know you married him to make me jealous. You want me back. I don't want to marry you but I'm willing to let you be one of my lovers." He offered with a sneer.

"Edward, let her go. We need to leave." Alice stepped up between us.

"Don't tell me what to do." Edward snapped.

I felt the coldness of his dead heart as he stared into my eyes.

"Let me go." I repeated.

"Come on guys. This isn't the place." Alice's voice stammered.

Edward tighten his grip causing pain to shoot up my arm.

"Ouch." I gasped.

"Edward you are hurting her." Alice reached out putting her hand on his upper arm.

It didn't ease his grip but just infuriated him further. Pulling me toward him so that I was so close I could feel his breathe on my face, he glared at me.

"I'm getting tired of this game you are playing." He warned me.

"I'm not playing a game. I'm with Jake now." I winced as his grip tighten even more.

"Jake won't always be around to protect you." He threaten before dropping my wrist.

Edward waved at a group of people before storming out. Holding my bruised wrist to my chest I felt the warm prickling tears stinging at the back of my eye lids. I couldn't cry. Not here. Everyone here who witnessed this scene would tell someone they knew and eventually it would get back to Jake or his family that I was crying. I didn't want Jake to go after Edward. We couldn't afford this when we were so close to our court date.

"I'm sorry Bella. I tried to stop him." Alice sobbed.

Opening my eyes I gave her a soft smile.

"It's okay Alice. Like I said before no such thing as happy endings."

With that said I walked forward with my head held high but deep within the crevices of my heart I trembled with fear.

XXX

Although my earlier interaction with Edward made my nerves twisted in a bundle I forced myself to pull it together and cook dinner for Jake and his father. When I came home and saw Jake's rare sparkles of joy in his dark orbs I didn't dare tell him about my run in with Edward. He announced he was going to help his dad with the company advertising and hoped it was okay that he invited him over for dinner with us. I definitely knew now wasn't the time to share my Edward horror story with him.

Maybe after dinner I would reveal all. I didn't want to ruin his good mood, especially not with his father arriving shortly. Pulling my thoughts in a more positive direction, I went into my freshly painted kitchen and put a quick casserole in the oven. Checking the cupboards and fridge I was pleased to see that I had enough ingredients to throw together a banana pudding for dessert before running upstairs to change clothes.

I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't seem to shake Edward's scent off of me. I could still smell his minty breath on my face and feel his frigid hands on me. Shivering inwardly and outwardly I ran the brush through my hair a couple of times before I felt satisfied with it.

Leaving my room I went in search of Charlotte. Since I arrived home she had been out of sight. This house was seriously too big. Making my way downstairs I searched throughout the first floor until I finally located her in the backyard. She was picking flowers and putting them on her table where she had set her teacup set.

"Hey honey."

"Hi mommy." Charlotte skipped over to me wearing a big smile.

"Who's coming to the tea party?"

"I invited all my friends. See Mr. Rabbit sits here, Theo the Teddy Bear here, and you Mommy." Charlotte clapped her hands happily.

"Ahh...thanks honey."

"Where is my place?" Jake asked causing me to jump a foot off the ground.

"You get the special seat."

Charlotte pulled out the chair she placed the most flowers on. I chuckled softly as Jake studied her tea party.

"Thank you." He sat down.

He wore such a serious expression on his face that he had me believing he was happy to be there.

"Sit mommy and I will serve the tea."

I did as I was told and couldn't help but be amused at how well Jake was playing his role as her party guest. Once again he was proving to be a wonderful guy and if he didn't stop acting so damn perfect I wouldn't be able to stop myself from believing in fairy tale endings.

XXX

JPOV:

Dinner was going well and it was nice to see my father looking relaxed while we talked about his business plans for the future of the company. Bella remained mostly quiet throughout dinner. I noted she looked like she was staring off in space a few times but was quick to join us whenever one of us spoke to her. Something was off and I wondered if I had somehow managed to screw up things again with her.

"Can I go play now?" Charlotte asked while scooting her chair back to make a quick escape.

"Sure." Bella replied.

I watched as Bella began to pick up the dirty dishes and proceed to the kitchen. She didn't seem mad but something was definitely on her mind. I hoped after my father left she might reveal her problem to me. I knew she missed her father on a daily basis even though she never verbally said it out loud. I wondered if my father's visit with us tonight stirred up memories of her own father and the special dinners they shared.

"Let me help." I grabbed the glasses as she picked up the china filled with leftovers.

"Dad, go make us a drink in the game room. I will be there in just a moment."

Following Bella out of the dining room and into the kitchen I found myself growing hard as I watch her slender curves shift back and forth as she walked in front of me. She definitely had all the curves I needed in a woman. There wasn't too much or too little for my pleasure.

"I've got this. Go join your dad for a game."

Bella was trying to politely push me out of her area.

"Dinner was perfect. Thank you for cooking."

"Your welcome." Her cheeks grew color as she darted her eyes toward the floor.

"I mean it, you have a talent in the kitchen that I envy."

Before I knew what I was doing, I walked up and hooked my finger in the loops of her jeans and pulled her up against me. Bella's head slowly lifted so that I was staring down into her soft caramel brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bella mumbled and shivered at the same time.

"I'm thanking the chef." I replied before my lips brushed against hers.

"Do you always thank the chef this way?" Bella asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Only when they are as beautiful as you." I answered before covering her sweet delicious mouth with mine.

The second kiss wasn't as gentle as the first one. No, I felt an almost animalistic need explode inside of me as I released her hips and placed my hands on the sides of her face. Kissing her was better than any dessert she could whip up. Her smell, her touch, and God her taste was the most divine thing I'd ever known. She was intoxicating and a challenge, two things that drove me mad with desire.

I didn't care that my father was down the hallway waiting on my presence, all I could think about was her and how badly I needed to feel myself buried within her silken hot walls. Our honeymoon proved one important thing to me, we definitely had chemistry and I wanted to drown myself in the pleasure of her body again and again.

A far off sound of a child screaming and crying jolted me from my fantasy and slammed me back into reality.

"What was that?" Bella pulled away from me and ran to the kitchen back door.

I followed her and discovered what we both heard. Charlotte laid beneath the broken swing set holding her arm while crying loudly.

"Oh my God Jake!" Bella cried out as she fell to her knees and pulled Charlotte into her arms.

I removed the broken debri making it easier for us to get a better look at Charlotte and her injuries. A small line on her forehead appeared to be bleeding and I noticed she was holding onto her arm while she cried miserably.

"Lets get her inside so we can take a better look at her." I suggested.

Bella stood up with Charlotte in her arms as we quickly made our way into the house where there would be better lighting.

"It hurts. It really hurts." Charlotte kept mumbling into her mother's chest.

Racing around the house I retrieve a clean washcloth and some medicine I knew that Bella kept under the bathroom sink in case of emergencies such as this.

"Shh...baby...it's okay. Let me clean you up and then we can figure out if we need to take you to the doctor or not." Bella said in a much calmer tone than we first found her.

Charlotte nodded her head while crocodile size tears fell from her eyes.

"What's going on?" Dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"The swing set out back fell apart and landed on top of Charlotte." I explained.

"The cut on her forehead isn't deep enough for stitches but the way she is holding her arm worries me." Bella whispered softly.

"Let me see your arm honey." Dad asked politely.

Charlotte tried to extend her arm but pulled back and let out a long scream and a fresh batch of tears.

"Might need to take her to the ER and have that checked out." Dad suggested to us.

"Come on Bella lets go ahead and take her. I don't want her to suffer until tomorrow when the doctor's office opens up." I pleaded with her.

"oh. Okay." Bella sighed and then kissed Charlottes tear stained cheek.

"Go ahead I can wait on you here until you get back." Dad nudged us out of the room.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure when we'll get back." I warned him.

"I'm going to go enjoy that gigantic television of yours and help myself to some more of Bella's dessert. I have nothing else planned for the night. Go on, I will feel better once I know she is okay."

Bella and I smiled at him before rushing out the front door and jumping into my truck. Charlotte's weeping made me feel like shit. I knew I should've gotten rid of that thing before I moved them into the house. I was going to order her a new swing set once we got the house settled. This was my fault. If I had thought about her needs before my own we wouldn't be driving to the hospital right now.

Bella rocked Charlotte back and forth in her arms silently until we reached the hospital.

The nurse behind the desk looked bothered by all the patients lining up the ER. When Bella stepped out from behind me I noticed her eyes widen with recognition. Something warned me that this unexpected visit would soon be whispered into the ears of the all mighty Dr. Cullens.

XXX

BBPOV:

Tonight's dinner with Bella and Jacob proved to be interesting. Bella's talents in the kitchen was of no surprise to me. She often shared her gourmet skills with my much appeased appetite. Watching Jacob as he interacted with Charlotte and the concerned glances at Bella proved to me that my son still had a heart.

Jake offering to help me with the company's advertising was a good start in us rebuilding our damaged relationship. The doctors warned me that my health was growing worse and that all the treatments we tried didn't seem to make a big impact on my aging body. I didn't want to leave this world knowing that I left my children confused and disappointed in me.

After their mother's death I struggled with life and how to show my love for them. It was a painful experience and it sadly made me bitter over the years. I tried to control what they did with their lives because I loved them so damn much and didn't want to watch them get hurt, especially if I could prevent it. They didn't like how I showed my love for them. No, they saw me as a controlling bastard who used his money to persuade them to do my bidding.

I hoped that this marriage would open Jake's eyes to see what it was like for me to love his mother. I also hoped it would bring his sisters back into the fold. Becca was constantly angry at the world and Rachel was planning to sell my life's work so that she could live a simpler life. This wasn't the legacy I wanted to leave behind me.

My phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. It was Rachel calling me. Strange, she rarely called me at this time of night unless there was a family crisis to deal with.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad. I'm sorry to bother you but I just got off the phone with Bryce. Becca hasn't been home in almost twenty four hours." She announced, followed by a furious sigh.

"Did she tell Bryce where she was going?"

"Not exactly. He said she mentioned going to the store and would be back before bedtime. When he woke up this morning he thought she was asleep in her room. He waited until noon to dare disturb her. When he realized she wasn't there he went to the garage and saw that her car was also gone. " Rachel explained.

"Mmm...that's strange."

"I know. I've called everyone that I could think of that she is remotely friendly with and no one has seen or heard from her. Should I call the police?"

"Man, I hate to do that just to later learn she is passed out on some friends couch. If her ex husband learns of this and it turns out to be a false alarm he could use this in court later on."

Taking a long guzzle of the beer I helped myself too I looked around the room while my brain processed all the information Rachel provided. If we were wrong and Becca was in need of help, the longer we waited to inform the authorities the bigger the chance of harm coming to her.

"Can Paul pick up Bryce?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, have Paul pick up Bryce and take him to your house for now then call the police. We don't want them to know she abandoned Bryce if she isn't in immediate danger. She has enough stacked against her as it is, adding child abandonment to the list will just assure her ex husband custody of Bryce at the next court session."

"Okay. Where are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm at Jake's. He and Bella had to take Charlotte to the hospital. That old swing set out back collapsed on her and it looks like she might have broken her arm." I explained.

"Oh no. Poor baby. Call me when you hear from them."

"I will. You call me back too after the police stop by."

"Okay Dad."

Hanging up the phone I took another drink before I returned to my phone to make a few calls of my own. Hopefully we would find Becca safe and sound and with a damn good explanation why she left her son overnight a lone.

XXX


	19. Chapter 19

**"Love is the expression of simplicity in emotion, the unattainable longing that comes so unexpectedly, with great subtlety and bliss"  
Author Unknown: or at least I couldn't find it. LOL**

AMOC: Chapter 19: Foreign Feelings

BPOV:

"Luckily it's only a sprain but a bad one." The ER doctor explained with a sympathetic smile toward us.

"Oh." I exhaled in relief.

"However, I would suggest having another x-ray and a follow up with her pediatrician, just to be on the safe side." He continued to smile and assure us that everything was going to be okay.

"I will." I nodded my head.

"Good. I will let the nurse wrap it up but make sure to keep some ice on it and if she should have any discomfort, children's tylenol should help with the will be able to take her home real soon."

Jake shook the doctor's hand and continued to look as pale as a ghost even though we just got news that nothing was broken.

I waited until the doctor had left the room before I spoke to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh? Yeah. I just...hate hospitals and I hate seeing a child in pain." He explained as he gulped hard before sitting back beside Charlotte's bedside.

I glanced down at Charlotte who was passed out at the moment. The nurse gave her a sedative to relax her while they performed the tests.

"I know what you mean." I sat down in my seat and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I swear I will remove that piece of shit when we get home. I knew it was possible that it might break and I should have told her to stay off of it or replaced it entirely."

Jake looked exhausted and hell even defeated. Why did he think it was entirely all his fault? I mean, I am her mother, it was more my responsibility to protect her and keep her away from the death trap.

"Jake, she is my daughter and I had my doubts about it and so it's more of my fault than yours. Bottom line, these things happen. Kids get hurt all the time. She is safe and healthy and that's all that matters to me." I hoped I was assuring him that I didn't blame him one bit for this.

"Thanks Bella." Jake smiled softly but I still saw the guilt flash in his dark eyes.

A nurse came in and began to carefully wrap Charlotte's arm while we watched. She gave me some instructions on how to do it myself. She seemed polite about it but I couldn't shake the feeling that she kept looking at me oddly. Once she left the room and the door reopened to find Dr. Cullen walking in, I knew she had possibly informed him that his granddaughter was in the ER.

He didn't seem too upset but I could see the frustration in his eyes as he glanced between Jake and I and then finally on Charlotte.

"I hear my granddaughter was in a slight accident." He said calmly.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"How is she doing?" He picked up her chart and scanned it over.

"Better."

Jake looked over at me, the anger in his eyes was noticeable. I gave him a pleading look, hoping he understood that I needed him to stay in control of his anger. Now wasn't the time or place to go postal on Edward's father.

"You are lucky it didn't do more damage. I hope you plan to remove the swing." He ignored Jake and put all his attention on me.

"Yes."

"Good. Don't forget to follow up with her Doctor. He might want to run his own set of tests to be positive no bones were broken or cracked."

Once again I nodded my head and gave him a one word answer.

"Sure."

Jake remained quiet but I knew inside he was screaming like a banshee. His intense hatred for the Cullens confused me. I knew he and Edward had some differences in their past but I didn't see why he hated Edward's parents with an equal passion.

"I hope you plan on telling Edward about this." Carlisle said with an even voice.

I saw Jake's eyes widen and he stood up with such an abrupt force that I feared he might physically attack Carlisle.

"Jake!" I cried out while trying to get out of my seat and rush over to stand between them.

"Why should she tell him? He only wants to use everything she does against her. She loves this child and Charlotte loves her. Why can't he just leave them alone? He doesn't want them out of love, he wants them so he can control them and hurt them. Why would you help him hurt your grandchild further?" Jake was seething with anger.

"Mr. Black you have a right to your opinion and I know my son makes it hard to love him at times but he is my son. I will always be on his side, right or wrong. Charlotte is my granddaughter and I intend to see that she is happy and loved." Carlisle answered still with an even tone.

I swear the man was like a statue. Carlisle was the opposite of his son. He didn't let his anger get the best of him. No, he kept his cool even under pressure and I wasn't sure if I was in awe of him or if I should be more afraid of him for it. Why didn't Edward have that same sense of control?

"She won't know love or be loved by Edward." Jake exhaled in defeat.

He saw that Carlisle wasn't going to budge in his notion of his son's capacity to love. Everyone who knew Edward saw him for what he truly was, an evil bastard who thought only of himself. I guess a parent had a right to pretend there child was capable of much more than the rest of us. They did raise him afterall.

"That will be for the courts to decide." Carlisle glanced at Charlotte before quietly removing himself from the room.

"He is fucking unbelievable." Jake growled.

"I know. Trust me I know." I grabbed his upper arm and gave it a few encouraging strokes.

"How have you survived them this long?" He looked at me with such a pitiful look that I felt my heart lurch.

"It hasn't been easy but I've managed." I sighed.

"Why did you stay here? I would have taken my child and fled the country."

"My father was here and at the time that they figured it all out, he was gravely ill. I couldn't leave his side. After his death they hired an attorney and slapped me with a court order that I couldn't leave town until the courts decided custody rights." I explained.

"Figures! I hate them. I really do and I know they aren't worthy of my hate but God, they are one screwed up family."

Jake took my hands in his and pulled them up to his mouth. I felt my heart pitter patter when his lips grazed across my knuckles. Our eyes locked and I felt as if my knees were going to buckle at any given moment. The intensity of his stare and the closeness of our bodies made me forget all my worries of the past and present. I suddenly just wanted to stay lost forever in his eyes.

"WE will fight them and WE will win." He vowed.

I didn't respond. I hoped he was right but deep down I knew that they would use every means in their arsonary to try and beat me. The Cullens didn't accept defeat, no they won at any cost and at any price.

XXX

JPOV:

After I helped put Charlotte to bed at home I went downstairs to talk to my father about the incident at the hospital. He assured me that I did the right thing and that I needed to remember to keep my temper in check around the Cullen should I have to control anything? They are the jerks who are trying to destroy a family. Bella and Charlotte were tightly bound to one another and hopefully even a court of law would see that to split these two up would be a travesty of the justice system.

"You probably should go home now. It's pretty late."

I poured myself a late night glass of brandy hoping it might help ease the frustration that was still scratching at the surface.

"Well, I wish I could but apparently your sister Becca has gone missing. She left Bryce at home and didn't return."

I coughed as the warm liquid slipped down the wrong way.

"She did what?" I coughed harder.

"Bryce called Rachel worried. He said she told him she was going to the store and would be back. When he woke up, she wasn't home." Billy explained.

"Did Rachel go get Bryce?"

"Yes, I told her to take him to her house. She called the police to make a missing person report. This isn't going to look good when Simon finds out that she took off and left Bryce unattended." Billy said with a weary look on his face.

"What is she thinking? Man, poor Bryce." I finished off my drink.

"What if something really bad happened to her Jake? What if this isn't her way of trying to get our attention? What if..." Billy sat down as his hands began to shake.

"Dad, it's going to be okay. I'm sure this is all about Becca trying to scare us and nothing else."

I was hoping that was the case but now that I had seen my dad's fear, I was starting to worry as well. The world was filled with crazy people and how often have you heard of people going missing? A lot. Shit, this evening was just getting better and better.

"Why are you still up?" I asked as I noticed Bella entered the room.

"I need to fix me a drink. My nerves are rattled." Bella admitted.

"Do you want a brandy?" I offered.

"Ummm..sure." She smiled between us. "What's wrong Billy? You look upset."

"It's Becca, she is missing." He answered sadly.

"What? How do you know she is missing and didn't just take off without telling anyone? You know how Becca likes to be spontaneous." She replied.

"She left Bryce at their house to go to the store and didn't return." He replied.

"Oh! Who has Bryce?" She looked alarmed.

"Rachel. Bryce had the sense to call his Aunt and tell her that his mother never returned home so she went and got him and made a police report."

"I'm so sorry Billy. Hopefully she is at a friends house and Bryce forgot she mentioned it to him." Bella offered an explanation and less frightening theory on the dire situation.

"I hope you are right but something tells me that she is in trouble."

"Do you want to spend the night here? You look too tired to drive home." Bella offered.

"No, I'm old but I can manage to drive a few miles to my house but thank you." He stood up.

"Are you sure? We have plenty of rooms and I can fix you breakfast in the morning." She tried to bribe him but he only chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm fine, hon, really I am. You two get some rest. I will call you once I hear anything." He gave Bella a quick hug and a smile for me before he left.

I watch out the window as his pickup truck lights veered out of the driveway. I knew he was worried about Becca but I had hope that this was all a horrible mistake and nothing more.

I looked over at Bella who seemed to be miles away in her thoughts.

"What do you think? Is she being a selfish ass per usual or could she be in real danger?"

Bella lifted her head up and then walked up to me. Placing the palms of her hands on both sides of my face she smiled tenderly at me.

"Whichever the case we will get through this." She spoke with such conviction that all my fears suddenly dissipated.

Bella's words not only soothed me but caused a mutual physical reaction as well. Instead of over thinking our situation I just went with my instincts next. My hands reached around hers and gently pulled them away from my face so that I could bend down and graze my mouth over hers. I heard a soft gasp slip between her lips before my tongue traveled between them. Kissing Bella definitely helped ease the frustration that boiled in my veins.

The feel of her tongue as it danced with mine, the taste of brandy on her lips and in her mouth, excited me. Pulling her into my arms, my hands glided up and down her back as I pressed her hard against me. My body was desperately in need of some sexual release but I wanted her to need me just as much as I needed her now. If we did this and she hated me again tomorrow, I just couldn't bear it. My life was already filled with enough crap and I didn't want to add an angry wife to the mix.

Bella placed her hands on my chest and I feared that she was about to stop us before things got too far but to my utter dismay, she began to unbutton my shirt. A surge of joy shot through me like adrenaline. The feel of her hands against my bare flesh and the sounds of her sweet moans in the back of my throat sent me in overdrive. I couldn't wait a second longer to get us both undressed. I didn't want either of us to change our minds.

Pulling her blouse over her head, I had to break our kiss momentarily. She mimic my actions and pulled my shirt off of me as we stood for a moment, staring at one another.

"Are you sure?" I hated to say the words that might break the spell but I suddenly needed to hear them.

"Yes." She licked her lips and reached behind her back to unsnap her silky white bra.

I watched as it fell to the floor between us. Looking up I stared at her breasts as I felt my mouth water like a man starving for water in the middle of a them both in my hands I enjoyed the weight of them before I looked deep into her eyes. I hoped what I saw was acceptance. When her lips curled up slightly I took it as a confirmation that she was in agreement with our situation. Leaning down I suckled on the pink nipples that were begging for my attention. Back and forth I nipped and sucked, enjoying the soft moans that escalated.

Her hands looked so tiny and pale against me as she circled them around my wrists.

"Jake...I need you now." She begged. Her eyes were glazed with desire and I wanted her to be satisfied before I found my own.

Bella was such an amazing woman who was constantly thinking and putting others before herself. She deserved to be pampered. I pulled back, giving us just enough space to take our pants off before I lifted her up and placed her gently onto the couch. Crawling over her, I nudge her legs apart giving me the access I needed. Bella's hands reached my head as her fingers clawed and clutched at my hair. The pain and pleasure it caused made my cock harder, if that was possible.

"Please. Now." She cried out.

"I want you so damn bad it's killing me but first I need to do this." I explained before my head lowered between her legs. I felt her body tremble and heard her sharp intake of breath at the moment my tongue flickered over her sweet velvet bud. Her nails sunk further into my scalp with each stroke. It didn't take long to help her reach her first orgasm. Her hips bucked and her moans grew loud and heavy. My heartbeat raced with excitement as her juices flowed into my mouth, tasting like pure sugar to my taste buds.

"OH GOD! YESSS!" She shouted as her body arched back.

Smiling with my own satisfaction I spread her legs further as I crawled up and centered myself at her dripping hot opening. With an urgency that I knew we both needed I plunged into her. Her eyes sprung wide open as she let out a long and loud moan. I knew she was climaxing more than once from watching her face. Her eyes nearly shot to the back of her head, her cheeks turned a shade darker and her breathing grew ragged with each climax.

"Yess...Jake...yesss...deeper..." She begged me.

Grabbing her legs I lifted her up higher so that her sweet ass came up off the couch and began to jackhammer her until we both reached our destination. The feel of my own release caused me to moan so loudly that I thought that there was someone else in the room with us. I never, ever as far back as I could remember let out such a cry of satisfaction as I had just now.

Reluctantly I placed her back down so that she was lying flat on the back of the couch and pulled myself out of her. Reaching down on the floor I grabbed my shirt and placed it between her legs.

"Thank you." She whimpered as she sat up and turn so that her feet touched the wiped away the remnants of our lovemaking and then grabbed her garments, only putting on her shirt and panties.

"No, thank you. I know you didn't want us to be intimate again after our honeymoon but ….well...thank you." I really couldn't find the right words to explain these foreign feelings that were bogging down my brain at the moment.

"It's just sex. We both needed a release. That's all it was." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip and stared at her bare feet.

"Yeah." I agreed and nodded my head.

"I'm exhausted. I think I can sleep now." She stood up and started to leave but I couldn't let her go like that.

Jumping up I grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"Bella, I'm sorry about Charlotte's accident and I appreciate the way you have and are there for my family. We are so damn lucky to have you." I gulped hard as I stared into her soft brown eyes.

Her lips curled up in a smile that sent my heart racing with happiness.

"Charlotte and I are lucky to have your family in our lives as well."

She placed a soft kiss on my cheek and then pulled away from my grip and went upstairs, alone.

Glancing down at myself I realized I was still naked as the day I was born. Grabbing my clothes and the dirty glasses, I put them in the kitchen sink. Checking the kitchen and front doors were locked I set the alarm and went upstairs with a satisfied body but an uneasy heart.

Climbing into bed it didn't take me long to sleep but my final thoughts for the evening were about the mixed feelings that I couldn't seem to shake when it came to Bella.

XXX

Someone was shaking me and calling my name but I didn't want to open my eyes. I was having such a wonderful dream and I didn't want it to end but like all good things it did.

"What?" I growled as I rolled over and gave a rude glare to my unwanted intruder.

"Jake...are you awake?" She whispered frantically.

"I am now." I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in bed.

"I think there is someone in the house." She crawled up next to me and looked frightenly toward my bedroom door.

"Why do you think that? I didn't hear the alarms." I yawned loudly as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder to comfort her fears.

"I was going in to check on Charlotte when I heard something crash downstairs." She explained.

"If someone was in the house then the alarm would go off." I reminded her we paid a pretty penny for one of the top notch security alarms.

"Umm...I know that but I'm telling you what I heard." She replied with an annoyed sigh afterwards.

"Okay, I will go check."

Climbing out of the bed I walked toward the door when I heard an odd noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like someone fell.

"See, did you hear that?" Bella jumped off the bed and rushed to my side.

"Yeah, I think so." I went to my closet and pushed my clothes aside before kneeling down.

"What are you doing?"

"Opening my safe." I answered.

"Why are you doing that? Shouldn't you be calling the cops." Bella snapped.

"Hold on, will you."

A few seconds later I retrieved the gun and bullets I kept locked away. When I stepped out of the closet with the gun in my hand I saw Bella's eyes widen in shock.

"You have a gun!" Bella cried out.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't your father have a gun in the house?"

"Yeah but he was a cop, remember." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to play a game of cop and robbers." I joked but deep down I prayed that by the time I got down there the possible intruder would take off before I had to actually use this gun on him or her.

"Go to Charlotte's room and stay there. If I don't return in ten minutes or you hear my gun go off, call the police." I kissed her on the cheek before dashing out of the room.

Reaching the top of the stairs I turned and watched as she tip toed to Charlotte's room and closed the door. Feeling less nervous about their safety I eased my way down the stairs with my back against the wall. Saying a silent prayer that I didn't have to use this gun I made my way to the first floor landing. Another sound came and this time I was able to locate where it was coming from. My office. Why would anyone be there? I didn't have anything of value in it?

Taking stealthy steps I eased my way further toward it when I felt my heart nearly lurch up into my throat as I saw a dark figure step out of it a few mere feet from me. Without hesitation I aimed my gun at them.

"Stop before I shoot." I cried out.

The intruders face was covered with a black ski mask and with the poor lighting I couldn't make out any special features that might indicate who they might be. Blinking my eyes I found myself staring at the backside of the intruder as they fled down the hallway toward the french doors that led to the outside. Aiming my gun I let out a warning shot that didn't seem to phase them as they continue to run.

"Shit!" I cried out as I stumped my toe on something and couldn't reach them before they raced out of my house and out into the backyard that led to a forest that I had no plans on searching tonight.

Flipping the lamp light on I looked down at my toe that had a nasty bruise already forming. I started toward the french doors and spied where someone had broken the lock on it and was about to reach out and touch it when I heard the sounds of sirens. Pulling my hand back I remembered that this was a crime scene and I could mess up possible prints. Taking my gun I made my way to the front of the house and unlocked the door and awaited the arrival of Forks Police.

XXX

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the delay on updates. I recently won 2nd place on the FF awards for this story and let me tell you, I was shocked as hell! I was up against some amazing authors who I am a big fan of and to place at all was just beyond words. It gave me the courage to finally write and post on a different kind of story. If you haven't checked out my latest story, The Proxy Imprint, I hope you give it a shot. It's not a J/b story but a way for me to fix the Q/C horrible imprint. It's scary when you try something new but I just had to make sense of this and this was how I saw it could work out. Remember it's a Q/C Q/L and C/OC. Thank you guys for the support and amazing reviews of this story, with out you I would write but I wouldn't love it half as much. Xoxo August 


	20. Chapter 20

**"What is important is to spread confusion, not eliminate it."  
― Salvador Dalí**

AMOC: Chapter 20: Impractical Dreams

BPOV:

The police arrived and took notes, pictures and even possible fingerprints. I was relieved that Charlotte somehow managed to remain asleep throughout the ordeal. It took them a good two hours before the police finally left and we were able to lock up the house once again and go upstairs to bed.

When we reached Jake's room, I turned and saw that like me he seemed annoyed and perhaps even a bit scared.

"Do you feel safe enough to sleep alone tonight? I mean, you can always sleep in my room." He offered.

I was so relieved to hear him say that. If I was honest with myself, I was too scared to sleep at all but perhaps if I was in the same room with him I might be able to relax enough to get a few hours of sleep before morning.

"Actually that would be nice. If you really don't mind." I chewed nervously on the tip of my fingernail.

"I don't mind at all. I would sleep better knowing you guys were truly safe." He replied with a frown.

"Do you think we should bring Charlotte in the room with us?" I felt a surge of panic hit me hard.

"Uh...we could but I don't think the intruder was after any of us. If I were to take a guess I would say they were looking for something of mine. Why else would they go to my office? They didn't take any valuables that I could see."

"Oh. True. Okay." I followed him into his room and watched as he climbed into his bed.

Climbing underneath the bedding I rolled over onto my side leaving plenty of space between us. Jake's bed was large and far more comfortable than my old hand me down. No doubt he spent a ridiculous amount of money for this heavenly bed. Closing my eyes I tried to calm down and push all my worries away. It took me several minutes but eventually I got to a place in my mind where I finally felt relaxed enough to go to sleep.

XXX

The next morning I woke up feeling physically well but I was still a train wreck emotionally. Climbing out of the bed as quietly as possible I made my way to Charlotte's room. I needed to assure myself she was indeed safe in her room.

Opening Charlotte's door I peeked inside and was relieved to see she was still sleeping soundly. I closed the door and then found myself standing in the hallway staring back and forth between my room and Jake's. It was only seven o'clock in the morning and I didn't have to go into work today. Should I go to my room and finish sleeping or do I go back to Jake's room?

Jake kept to his side of the bed during the night. He was the perfect gentleman. How long would that last?

Since I couldn't seem to make up my mind whose bed to return too, I decided to go ahead and start my day. Taking a quick hot shower and getting dressed I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for everyone.

Charlotte came downstairs first. She appeared to be in good spirits although I could tell her arm was bothering her.

"Let's give you some medicine before I feed you." I picked her up, set her on the countertop and carefully gave her the correct dosage of medicine.

"Yuck." She grimaced.

I chuckled before safely taking her off the counter and setting her in her booster seat at the table. Sitting with her we shared a peaceful breakfast together before Jake woke up and joined us.

"Hey! Did you guys save me anything?" he asked as he made himself a cup of coffee before sitting down next to Charlotte.

"Yep." She pointed at the plate that still had several pieces of toast, bacon and pancakes.

"Good because I'm starving." He rubbed his belly playfully.

"Has anyone called this morning?" He asked as he fixed his plate.

"No." I replied.

"I need to check in with Dad and Rachel about Becca and let them know what happened last night."

"Do you want us to come with you?" I offered.

"Nah. I think little one here needs to just stay home and relax." He ruffled the top of Charlotte's head.

We finished breakfast as if nothing scary occurred last night. I knew Jake didn't want Charlotte to be aware of the break in so I didn't bring it up.

Once breakfast was done and my kitchen was clean,I went in search of Charlotte whom I found lying on the couch watching Disney channel on television. The medicine I gave her was starting to make her drowsy.

Jake came out of his study and made his way down the hallway toward me.

"I'm sure you two will be fine but if something should happen ,call the police and then me." Jake said.

"Okay."

Jake's hands surprised me as they cupped the sides of my face and I watched as his face drew closer to mine. Jake and I didn't just kiss for no reason. It was either for sex or for a public display to prove we were a loving couple. His lips brushed across mine and I felt my knees knocking together.

"Keep the house locked up until I get home." He whispered before placing a quick kiss on the tip of my nose.

I blinked a few times and realized I was still standing at the front door but Jake was no longer with me. My heart did a couple of flip flops before I managed to pull myself together. Jake was a complex man but also full of surprises. The kiss was probably just his way of making me feel safe and secure while he was away but I couldn't help but wonder if it also was his way of showing me that he cared. If Jake could care about me, could his feelings someday go deeper? Did I dare consider such a preposterous dream where Jake found himself madly in love with me? It was a ridiculous notion and I needed to shove all impractical thoughts out of my head once and for all.

XXX

JPOV:

Dad called me back on my way over to his house and warned me he wasn't home. I agreed to meet him and Paul over at Rachel's house. When I arrived I noticed a vehicle parked in the driveway that didn't belong to any of my family members. Paul and Lauren stepped out of the house as I walked up.

"Why is she here?" I glared uneasily at the woman who was a constant reminder of why I didn't fall in love.

"The police department leaked to the local paper that Rebecca is missing. They want to write an article in the paper that might help them gain some clues to who saw her last or possibly if they saw anything suspicious the night of her disappearance." Paul explained with an annoyed look that matched my own.

"That doesn't explain why she is here. She takes pictures." I commented drily.

"Excuse me I'm right here. I am capable of talking for myself." Lauren huffed followed by a very unladylike snort.

"Oh we both know how you use your mouth. "

Lauren's eyes widen with shock but her lips curled up in a devious smile.

"I see you still remember some of my better qualities." She smirked.

My stomach nearly hurled up the wonderful breakfast I consumed earlier. If she thought for even a second that I sat back and dreamed about our sex life she needed to be locked up for insanity.

"Uh? I can't recall one damn thing I liked about you." I snapped harshly and then pushed her aside as I made my way in the house to find my father.

I could hear her ranting about something while Paul just stood silently guarding the front door.

"Dad." I searched several rooms before I found him sitting on the end of Becca's bed. He was looking at the floor with tears trickling down his face.

"Sorry." I mumbled as he quickly wiped them away, lifted his head up and gave me a weak smile.

"It's okay son. I'm just tired today that's all." He gulped hard as he put on a brave face for me.

"We had a break in last night. I got a shot off but the intruder got away." I announced.

"What! How is that possible? I thought you were smart enough to put a good security system in that big fancy house of yours." He stood up and glared at me.

"I did. I paid top notch money for it but it looks like they somehow knew the code to get in which is weird cause only me and Bella had knowledge of it." I explained.

"Are you sure you or her didn't tell someone?"

"I'm positive."

"What about those workers you've had in your house? Could one of them had seen you put in the code?"

It struck me how damn smart my father was even with his health failing him. Not once did it occured to me to consider the contractors nor did the police ask about them.

"It's possible I suppose but I trust them." I scratched my head nervously.

"Don't assume that people you pay won't stab you in the back. Trust me." He sighed heavily.

"Okay. I will have the police look into it."

"Good. How are Bella and Charlotte?"

"They are fine. Luckily, Charlotte slept through the whole thing." I chuckled.

"That's a relief. I bet it won't take long before the Cullen's hear about it." He sighed with frustrated frown.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Be careful Jake. I know that Carlisle and Esme are good people to this town but they are blinded by their love for their son and they will do whatever it takes to get that little girl. Watch your back." He warned me.

"I'm trying Dad. I really am."

"Good. Now can you go get rid of Lauren so I can get some of Bryce's things for him."

"Sure Dad."

I walked out of the house and found Lauren still reeling with anger when Paul refused to let her back in the house.

"What are you hiding Jacob Black?" She demanded as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one hiding shit from people. As I recall that was one of your flaws." I chuckled bitterly as we locked eyes.

"Flaws. You want to talk flaws. Let me tell you I'm not the only one who screwed up our relationship." She cried out.

Grabbing her elbow I dragged her away from the house so that my father and Paul couldn't hear our conversation any further. Paul nodded at me as he made his way back into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Look damn it! My sister is missing and I don't need to go down fucking memory lane with you. Our past relationship isn't exactly one of my top ten favorite moments of my life."

"I don't get you Jake. You were the one who chased after me, you're the one who swore you would love me forever and yet here you stand acting as if I somehow tricked you into loving me." Her voice faltered as tears gleamed in her eyes.

"You pretended to love me Lauren. How can I not hate you for that! You lied and cheated on me. Why would you think that now after all these years I would forget all that and want to act as if we were good old friends?"

"If you didn't still care about me then you wouldn't get so upset about our past." She stated with a smile that made my skin crawl.

"Oh honey I don't know which therapist told you that but I can honestly tell you that my feelings for you are of dislike. I don't love you anymore and if we are being honest I don't think I really ever did."

I watched as the smug smile she wore fell off of her face and the tears she held back were now escaping from the corners of her eyes. I thought I would feel some kind of satisfaction at watching her suffer but I didn't. It was a horrible act to hurt someone knowingly even if they deserved it. What was wrong with me? I used to be a heartless bastard and now I was looking at the woman who broke, no shattered, my heart and I actually felt sorry for her.

"So you lied to me, back then?" her voice crackled.

"I was a horny teenage boy, it's possible I would have said anything to get my cock sucked." I shrugged my shoulders casually and stared at her with a blank face.

"Youuuu...bastttard!"

Lauren's hand reached up and slammed against my cheek. I continued to stand there and not blink an eye. I knew I had it coming for being a prick but when her fists started to pummel my chest I grabbed both of her hands and gripped them tightly.

"Enough." I growled.

"I'm sorry if you can't understand why I did it but I'm tired of you making me pay for a mistake I made as a teenager. I was stupid and foolish." Lauren wept.

"How am I making you pay?" I frowned at her.

"YOU married Bella Swan. How could you? She isn't right for you. She wasn't even good enough for Edward." She snarled.

"Lauren, you better watch what you say about my wife. I don't care that Edward didn't want her because truthfully he wasn't good enough for her. You know it and so does the rest of this damn town. I didn't marry her to hurt you. I married her because I ...love her." I forced the last two words out of my mouth and hoped it sounded convincing enough for her to let go of me.

"You're lying!" Lauren shook her head as more tears poured out.

"I'm not lying. I love her and Charlotte very much."

"What about...our baby?" Lauren stared boldly at me as I felt a twitch growing in my jawline as she mentioned our unborn child.

"You killed it. Don't you remember you destroyed any chance we might have had of a future together." I answered with a venomous tone.

"I wasn't sure who the father was Jake. I didn't want to consider raising a child with Edward. He ….is cruel. I was underage Jake and my parents refused to let me have a bastard child, especially yours." Lauren wept but the anger she felt continue to shine in her eyes.

"So you left , had an abortion and then what?"

In the past I often wondered what happened to her following the planned abortion her parents forced on her.

"I stayed at a private boarding school until I graduated. I was so ashamed about what I had done and afraid of how much you would hate me when I returned. I went to college but I ended up getting drunk more than I attended classes. My parents lost everything to the IRS and so I had to give up that dream. I went to work at several places until eventually I came home to bury my mother a couple of years ago. While I was here I realized how much I missed this town and...you."

My head felt like someone had dropped a sledgehammer on top of it. She was convincing I had to admit, for a moment I actually felt her despair and almost believed that she really did care for me.

"It's too late for us. You need to get that idea out of your head." I warned her but my voice was softer than before.

"I know." She wiped away the tears and smiled weakly at me.

"Good. Now tell me why you are really here?"

"I really did come to find out what happened with your sister and take a few pictures. Our journalist who usually writes these stories is at home sick with the flu." She replied with a defeated sigh.

"What have you found out?"

"Nothing really. Your sister left the house at 8:15 pm and wasn't seen again. My sources tell me that someone saw a strange van parked down the road." Lauren pointed.

"What color was it?"

"They didn't say." she gave me a sympathetic smile that for just one second made me remember the girl she used to be before I fell in love with her and ruined everything in my life.

"I need you to tell me anything you hear." I demanded.

"Why would I do that? We aren't even friends." She pointed out with a pair of pouty lips that made my stomach sink.

God, I almost forgot how beautiful she really was and how incredibly funny she could be but I wasn't here to rekindle our past nor was I in a place in my life to forgive and forget what part she played in hurting me.

"Just do it." I sighed heavily.

"Fine but you owe me." She winked before walking away.

I watched as she got in her vehicle and drove away. I knew I just made an enormous mistake by allowing her to believe that we could let our past go and move forward with our lives. Lauren still had the beauty of an angel but I knew better than most that her soul was broken and cruel like that of the devils.

XXX

I returned home later to see another unknown vehicle parked but this time it was in my driveway. Walking up to the front of the house I discovered the owner of the car was none other than Esme Cullen. She was giving Bella a tongue lashing when I stepped up behind her.

"Excuse me. Why are you speaking to my wife like that?" I asked with a tone that warned her that I wasn't threatened by her.

"Oh!" Esme jumped slightly as she whipped her head around and stared at me with a mixture of fear and hatred.

"I asked you a question."

"I don't like hearing about my granddaughter's well being jeopardized while she lives under this roof. First she gets her arm hurt and then there was gun shots going off in the late hours of the night. How do you possibly think that you two can provide a stable and healthy home for her?" Esme tapped her four inch heel shoe on the concrete steps.

"Well, for one thing I know I won't be beating the shit out of her mother in front of her and secondly it's not our fault that people in this town are breaking into my home. You have some gaul lady to stand here and judge us. You know you shouldn't throw rocks at glass houses. I know quite a few secrets about your so called happy family." I warned her as I stepped up so that I towered over her.

"You are...ridiculously naive young man. My family isn't perfect but we can provide Charlotte with more love than either of you."

"Now who is naive?" I snorted loudly.

"I'm warning you Bella if you don't take the agreement that we offered you and you lose in court, we won't be offering it again." Esme looked over at Bella.

"I know." She mumbled.

"Good day."

Esme walked away with a haughty air that made me want to smack the back of her head. Instead, I turned and looked at Bella who was as white as a ghost.

"Honey, don't let her scare you like that."

Bella looked up at me and I saw the fear that she tried to hide from me and everyone else.

"I promise you, I won't let them have her. If we have too, we will flee the country." I vowed.

Bella chuckled but a tear still slipped out of the corner of her eye.

"I would. I mean it."

"I know you do. Thank you Jake."

I pulled her into my arms and held her firmly against me. Her pain and fears didn't worry me. Those were normal reactions to her situation but what did cause alarm in me was just how overly calm she seemed to be handling everything. She was on the verge of a break down and it was my job to keep her from falling apart when Charlotte and I needed her strong more than ever.

XXX


	21. Chapter 21

**People may doubt what you say, but they will believe what you do.  
Lewis Cass**

**AMOC: Chapter 21: Incertitude**

**One Week Later...**

BPOV

"Who was that?" I asked as I passed Jake in the entryway.

"Who?" He feigned innocence like a four year old boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"The very serious looking gentlemen in the three piece suit that just left our house. That's who." I rolled my eyes playfully as I went into the kitchen and put away the bag of groceries I picked up after my shift at the bakery.

"Oh him. He's just someone I hired to do a little research for me." He replied casually but the mischievous sparkle in his eyes warned me that the mystery man was involved in something I probably didn't want to know about.

Our lives had been thrown into a whirlwind this past week between the Dr. appt for Charlotte, the meeting with the police about any clues they had so far on Becca's disappearance and last but not least, our appointment with our Charlotte didn't receive any bad news about her arm. Everything was fine and would heal nicely. The police couldn't give us much news to keep our hope in learning more about what happened exactly to Becca after she left her house. They did put a trace on her bank account and credit cards but they warned her family that she was in some major debt. Billy and Rachel seemed surprised by the news. Between the hefty amount of alimony and child support she received from her ex-husband and the income she earned from working at the family company, there was no reason for her to be in a financial bind.

This led the police to wonder if she might have been involved in something or with someone whom she owed money to. Billy refused to listened to anyone that would degrade his daughter's reputation and warned the police they better start looking at different avenues with their investigation. I happened to notice Jake flinch a couple of times as they asked questions in regards to any bad habits she might have kept from them like, drugs or gambling. This made me wonder if Jake knew some small detail that he didn't warrant was important enough to tell his family or more importantly the police.

Billy decided after day five of her missing to call Bryce's father and inform him of the situation. The police of course called him in for some questioning of their own. Afterwards, he insisted on taking Bryce home with him until this matter was resolved. Billy didn't like watching Bryce leave the family's side but he understood that it was probably better if Bryce was away, should they learn something horrible had come of this situation. Simon assured the Black's he would return his son if they found that Becca was taken against her will. If she somehow did the unthinkable and abandoned her son he refused to give her another shot at screwing with his son's head. The whole family agreed to the compromise, no one wanted Bryce to have to suffer through another emotional ordeal.

The expensive lawyer that Billy hired for me was a nice man in his late fifties who kept smiling at us despite his dire warnings that we could lose this case if Jake did anything physical to any of the Cullens or if I suddenly lost my mind. We couldn't help but laugh slightly afterwards. Jake promised he wouldn't lay a finger on any of them and I swore to keep my nerves intact until the case came to court.

Jake suggested on our drive home we take a weekend sabbatical. We both needed some time to ourselves and out of the constant eyesight of the community. I debated on whether we should take Charlotte with us but Jake insisted that she should stay with Rachel and Paul. He wanted me to rest and get some well needed "me" time. I wasn't sure what that would entail but I for one wasn't about to argue with him. In fact, I let him make all the arrangements. I simply just had to pack some of my things for a two day trip.

Paul and Rachel were due to arrive shortly to take Charlotte home with them. I packed her things last night before I went to bed. We sat and talk to her about our trip and Jake assured her we would take her on our next trip. Charlotte was growing closer to Jake with each passing day. Her eyes lit up whenever he entered the room and she was starting to request he be invited to our nighttime readings. I knew Jake couldn't possibly comprehend the importance it was for her to include him . He was making an impact on my little girls heart.

Although we were getting along smoothly during this crisis period in our lives, we kept to our original sleeping arrangement. I slept in my room, alone. We even kept the physical side of our relationship at a distance. He held my hand occasionally and kissed the top of my head before I went to bed each night but we never made an attempt to kiss or do anything that might lead us back into his bed. If I was honest with myself I would have to confess that I did miss the teasing and flirting that used to drive me crazy.

Jake was a man of many layers. He wasn't boring or even predictable. He kept me on my toes. One morning I woke up to find him in the kitchen burning an entire carton of eggs and a half a pound of bacon. The other thing that blew my mind was seeing him in his boxers with a blue and white apron over his bare chest that read, "Kiss the Chef". It was a comical sight to behold and one I would always cherish. I helped him clean up his mess and insisted he go upstairs and get dressed before Charlottes arrival. When they both came downstairs several minutes later, he offered to take us out to eat. Not every moment with Jake was full of sunshine however. One evening he was playing a game of pool in his billiard room with Paul when I overheard an argument that caused me some worry.

**_"I'm sorry but I don't believe you. I know what my gut tells me and it is screaming at me that you are hiding something from me and Dad. What do you know?" Jake asked with a stern voice. _******

**_"I'm telling you for the last time Jake I don't know anything. Becca came to work everyday and did whatever it is she did and then went home. That's as much as I know." Paul replied with less conviction than Jake. _******

**_"Why weren't you as shocked as we were about her piling amount of debt?" _******

**_"Did you not see all the brand new furniture in her house? The girl drives a BMW. She likes to live larger than her limits. I'm really getting tired of your accusations." Paul sighed heavily. _******

**_"I want to believe you Paul, I really do but I can't." Jake sighed in return._******

Paul left shortly afterwards and when I tried to make small talk with Jake later about his game with Paul he barely spoke a word and then abruptly went upstairs to bed for the night.

"When are Paul and Rachel arriving?" I asked as I emptied the dishwasher.

"I told him to be here by five so we could get on the road." He replied while leaning his lower back against the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared forward as I completed my task. Closing the dishwasher I turned toward him and was captured in his eyes that looked straight into my soul as his lips curled up on the sides.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled in a hush tone.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I was to have such an understanding wife."

Something about the way he was looking at me caused such a stir that I was unprepared for my bodies reaction. My stomach sucked in, my breath hitched in the back of my throat, and my panties grew damp with desire.

"You say that today but trust me before our contract expires you won't always feel that way." I joked.

I saw a flicker of sadness dart across his face before he regained his composure and smiled in that way that made me feel like a teenage girl standing in front of her High School crush. His gaze made my body tremble between uncertainty and excitement. The man had more sex appeal with a simple smile than all of my favorite male celebrities combined.

The doorbell rang breaking up the awkward moment and gave me a well needed reprieve to gain my senses.

"I got it." He said as he pushed off the counter and strolled casually out of the room.

Wiping my face with the palms of my hand I took a few steady breaths before I set out to get Charlotte. My little angel met me at the stairs. She was struggling to bring down her overnight suitcase along with a couple of stuffed animals. I skipped up the steps and took everything from her arms and helped her down the rest of the stairs before we met Jake and the others in in the living room.

"Here we are." I announced before I noticed the odd mood between the three of them.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"We're fine." Rachel chuckled uneasily as she nudged Paul. Paul gave me a half excuse for a smile before returning his glare at Jake.

"Good. Did Jake give any information on where we are staying in case of an emergency?"

"He said he would call us once you guys arrived." Rachel replied and this time her tone was lighter.

"Good."

I knelt down in front of Charlotte and placed kisses all over her face before I gave her up to Rachel. I watched as they started to leave and felt a sudden attack of gloom hit me like a freezing winter wind.

"Don't you dare cry." Jake warned me as he took my hand and pulled me away from the front door.

"It's hard not too." I replied as a sob broke loose.

"Bella, she is going to be safe with my sister. You trust her enough to baby sit on the weekdays, so I feel confident she will do an adequate job on the weekend as well." He chuckled but I didn't like his sense of humor at the moment.

"You can't possibly understand how I feel, you don't have children of your own." I pouted before storming up the stairs.

Jake stomped loudly behind me as he reached me before I could escape to my room. Grabbing me by the arm he pulled me around and forced me to look at him as he held my face in his tight grip.

"I might not have children of my OWN but I understand a mother's love. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make light of your worries."

"Well, it felt that way." I huffed.

"I apologize. Can we please get our things and go on the trip I planned for us?" He pleaded with me.

"Fine." I nodded my head as he released my face.

"Good. Now you have five minutes to get your cute little ass in my truck or I will be forced to leave you behind." He winked at me as he took off toward his own room.

I quickly grabbed my bags and met Jake in time to depart and as we drove out of the city limits, I couldn't shake this foreboding feeling that something terrible was drawing closer to me and the family that I finally found happiness with.

XXX

LPOV:

It didn't take me long to get the money that we promised I would deliver. Edward was more than happy to pay off the jerk who did a lousy job of retrieving information we needed on Jake and his farce of a marriage to Bella. I didn't think we should give them one dime but Edward insisted that he got plenty from the break in to help his case. Since it wasn't my money being wasted I agreed to make the drop off.

Pulling up to the sleazy pay by the hour motel I took the envelope stuffed with cash, made my way to the room number he gave me and knocked on the door. There were no sounds coming from within the room. I knocked again, still no answer. Pulling out my phone I was about to call Edward to double check the information he gave me when the door cracked open a bit and a hand was shoved out of it.

"Damnnn!" I cried out as I covered my chest with my other hand.

I couldn't see the face of the person behind the door, only a hand that waved back and forth in front of my face appeared.

I handed the envelope to the hand and then the door was slammed shut. Frowning I made my way back to my parked car and sat in it for a few minutes staring at the place with some concerns. I hoped like hell I gave the right person the money. Five thousand dollars was chump change to a man like Edward. I won't lie and say that I didn't consider taking a small lump for myself but I knew if I betrayed Edward he would come after me and I didn't need anymore enemies.

Turning my car on I left the Motel and headed to my meager apartment. It was Friday and once again I would be sitting at home alone wondering why my life was so terrible and how I could one day get back the kind of love that I only found in the arms of Jacob Black.

XXX

RPOV:

It wasn't lost on me how tense things were growing between Jake and Paul. At first I assumed Paul felt threatened with Jake assisting Dad with the company business but now I was starting to wonder what else was causing a rift between my little brother and my husband.

"Do you know where Jake is taking her?" I asked curiously as we arrived home.

"I think he mentioned some spa he read about. He mentioned to your father that it sounded like a place of serenity and he feared Bella was going to unravel before the case came up in front of a judge." Paul replied as he carried Charlotte's things into the house in front of me.

"I think she is handling things pretty well. Don't you?"

Charlotte took off to PJ's room where he was playing when Dad entered the room with a frown etched on his forehead.

"Bella acts like she is content but I can tell that everything is starting to take it's toll on her." Dad answered my question.

"I suppose she does look a tab bit tired but I don't think she is going to lose it. She is too strong." I defended her as I made my way to the kitchen and prepared me an evening glass of wine to steady my nerves. Returning to the living room I found my Dad staring at my phone that was ringing nonstop since I reentered the room.

Setting my glass down I picked up the phone to check the messages that were flashing on the screen. I gulped for air as I saw the name of the caller to be that of Becca.

I'm fine. I needed to take a break from life. I promise to see all of you real soon. Becca.

I felt the blood drain from my face as my hands trembled.

"What is it?" Dad asked as Paul made his way over to my side and took the phone from hand.

"It's Becca. She says she is fine." My voice cracked as I saw my father's face turn almost ash white.

"Are you kidding me?" He growled.

"No. Look."

Paul gave him the phone after he read it and once my Dad did the same, he thrust the phone into my hands, grabbed the keys and stormed out the house.

"Dad...wait..." I called out in alarm as I tried to catch up to him. He was already in the driver side when I got to him.

"I can't believe her. How could she abandon her son like that? It doesn't make sense." Dad shouted as tears crept out of the corners of his eyes.

"What if this isn't really her but the person who is holding her hostage?" I suggested frantically.  
"Who would do that and why haven't they contacted us before now?" Dad argued.

"Maybe they wanted to calm us down and get the police off the case before they ask us for a ransom."

"I doubt it but you should still let the authorities see it. Not that it will do them any good." He sighed heavily.

"Don't give up hope yet Dad. I know we will find her and then you can threaten to disown her." I tried to joke but I saw the anger that was boiling in his eyes.

"I hope for your sake and Jake's that she is being held against her will. If I learn otherwise I won't make threats. I will take her out of the will and nothing you can say will stop me this time."

I nodded my head in agreement and took a step away as he put his vehicle in reverse and sped out of the driveway. My heart was pounding and I could already feel a pending headache on the horizon.

Paul met me at the front door with my glass of wine in his hand.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I know this sucks big time." He mumbled as he pulled me into his arms and allowed me to weep for my family that was slowly coming unraveled at the seams. 

XXX


	22. Chapter 22

_**Most glorious night!**_

_**Thou wert not sent for slumber!**_

_**~Lord Byron, Childe Harold**_

**AMOC: Chapter 22: Thoughts of You at Night...**

JPOV:

"Yes. We made it." Bella moaned as she rolled around on the queen size bed.

"I was starting to think you didn't even want to be here." I chuckled as I put our suitcases in the closet. She barely spoke a word on our drive over.

"I was just dealing with my own guilt. I mean, I can't remember the last time, if ever, I left Charlotte with anyone while I spent some alone time." Bella confessed.

"Oh. I guess I could understand why you would feel that way."

"Really?" Bella stared at me with a disbelieving smile.

"Yes. I would think as a mother, you tend to forget what it feels like to be just a woman who has her own set of needs. I've noticed that you are comfortable with giving your love and attention but you struggle with receiving it. Trust me, it's time for you to relax and let go. You can't be superwoman all the time Bella."

"I know."

" I'm starving. Would you prefer we dine at the restaurant here or order up room service?" I offered.

"Room service." She yawned.

"Okay. While I do that how about you go take a hot bath."

Opening the bathroom door I showed Bella around our penthouse. Once she was settled into a hot bubble bath, I called in our order. Changing out of my own clothes, I put on a pair of black and white flannel pajama bottoms and started up a cozy fire when our food arrived. Tipping the bellman first, I put the silver tray on the coffee table and poured myself a full glass of champagne. Staring at the fire I realized this evening was similar to the one we spent on our honeymoon.

Hopefully we would enjoy the pleasures of other bodies just like before. I wasn't going to pressure or manipulate her this time however. If Bella felt any longing for us then I would wait for her to give me the signal. This weekend wasn't about me and my selfish needs. No, I wanted her to do whatever she desired but that didn't stop me from hoping for a little fun between the sheets.

I was starting my second glass when Bella entered the living room area of our suite. I noticed that she hadn't attempted to blow dry her hair. She looked like a drowned rat and I found it not only sexy but sweet.

Bella was a practical young woman who always seemed to bring out a side of me that I swore was dead and buried. Just a look from her made my heart flutter these days. Whenever we accidentally brush up against one another, I would literally feel desire course through my veins, a longing to bury myself deep within her velvety walls crept up over me She wasn't the most beautiful woman that I'd set eyes on before but there was something deeper about Bella that sent my hormones into overdrive. She was naturally beautiful inside and out.

"Did you save me any?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow and gazed at my glass.

"Of course." I stood up and poured her a glass.

"What did you order? It smells delicious." Bella licked her lips sending my dick into hard mode instantaneously.

"I ordered crab legs. I hope that is okay?"

"Ummm...let's dig in. I'm starving." Bella plopped down on the seat next to me.

Taking the lid off I made her a plate first and then helped myself. The sounds that slipped out between her lips as she chewed her food made me smile. It was crystal clear that she enjoyed the meal I ordered.

"I can't remember a time when I heard you moan while you ate. " I teased, licking my finger tips.

"Haha. Sorry. I told you I was starving and these are gourmet crab legs. I have to get the recipe before we leave." She replied before sipping on her drink.

"I will twist the chef's arm if it comes down to it."

"I bet you would." Bella's laugh sounded like Angel's singing to my ears.

She pulled her robe together to prevent me from seeing if she wore clothes underneath it. I was tempted to push her back on the couch and throw the offensive robe away so that my eyes could soak up her body but I didn't.

"Thank you Jacob. The food is wonderful and so is this suite." She smiled happily at me.

"Your welcome Bella. I am here to serve your every need."

"Every need, uh?" She chewed on the corner of her lip as her eyes locked with mine.

"Every single one. Whatever it is you wish, I shall do my very best to make it come true this weekend." I found myself wanting to promise her an eternity of happiness but stopped just in time.

I didn't want to give her the wrong idea about us. Or was it wrong? Every day we were together I found myself learning more and more about her and I never found anything that I didn't like. She was a constant surprise to me. If there was ever an almost perfect woman it would have to be Bella.

I was already feeling protective of her and the thought of her being with anyone but myself drove me into a jealous rage. When was the last time that I honestly felt either emotion for any woman? Never. These feelings that I was experiencing were foreign to me and I couldn't really label them. All I knew for certain was that Bella had crawled under my skin and I didn't want to ever stop feeling this way about her.

"Well, how about we start with you taking me to bed."

I gulped as my cock twitched beneath my pajama pants.

"As you wish." I stood up and took her hands in mind as I gently tugged her up on her own two feet and then without hesitation I scooped her up in my arms. Slowly I walked over to the bed and placed her down.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked with a sheepish smile that I hope was a signal that she wanted me to do more than lie next to her.

"Yes." I walked around to my side and laid next to her.

Placing my hands behind my head I stared up at the ceiling and waited patiently for her to make the next move.

"Jacob. Would you...I mean...do you think..." Bella rolled over on her side and looked at me while she tried to find the words to ask.

"What?" I continued to remain as still as a moose but moved my head slightly to the side so I could get a better look at her face. It was difficult to read what was going on in that complicated head of hers.

"I know that I said I didn't want us to have sex but now that we are here and since we are sharing this bed, do you...can we have sex?" Her breathing was ragged as her hand reached out to touch my bare chest.

"Is it what you really want?"

I took her hand and pulled it up to my lips. Grazing my teeth over her soft flesh I looked up and saw the desire in her eyes that matched my own.

"Yes, please." She moaned.

"As you wish." I replied with a hoarse voice.

I crawled over her body, pushed her thighs aside with my knee and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I would do anything you asked of me." I vowed before my lips covered her delectable mouth.

To back up what I promised I gave her everything I had and more. Bella was not only satisfied she passed out in my arms before I could remove myself from her delicious body. Pulling the blanket over us both, I fell into a deep and sated sleep. 

XXX

**EPOV:**

Slamming her up against the wall made me feel alive and all my senses were heightened as I saw the fear in her dark brown eyes. She was frightened of me and that would only make what was planned next even more exciting.

"Get on your knees bitch and suck me like I deserve." I demanded.

Watching them shiver in fear was only half of what helped me find my climax. The other half was of course from the act of pain that I couldn't wait to pound on their thin flesh. Women were all alike as far as I was concerned. They needed to be put in their place, which for most of them was lying down with their legs spread opened.

"Can't...breatheee..." she gagged as I shoved myself completely down her throat.

"Shut up and do it. Since you can't seemed to find me enough information on Mr. Black then you will repay me the money I gave you with what little you can offer. Let's start with your mouth and any other orifices on your body that I can stick my dick in. Now do what I say or I will march down to that police station and tell them how you broke into Jake and Bella's house." I warned her.

"Okay." Tears streamed out of her eyes as I forced myself deeper and pumped her mouth with such force I wondered if it was possible to rip a woman's mouth open doing this.

Once I felt less tense and was able to clear my mind, I cleaned myself up and left her lying in the bed with my cum all over her and anything else I could spray it on.

Learning about Jake and Bella's trip out of town put me in a seriously rotten mood. It wasn't like I was jealous necessarily that Jake was fucking her, but it did irk me when I learned that she was falling in love with her husband. In the beginning when I heard of their relationship I just laughed it off. I suspected it was all a ruse to get even with me somehow or Billy hoped it would help her case against me. However, I never imagined that the two of them might have actual feelings for one another. Splitting up a couple in love was a lot harder to do but it wasn't impossible.

Climbing into my car I made a quick call to an investigator I often used for business dealings and hoped like hell that he was able to find me a woman from Jake's past that could cause more damage than Lauren had failed to do.

Driving to my parents house I realized that soon we would all have our day in court and although I hated the thought of raising Charlotte, I did look forward to watching her mother's pain when I won and they lost. 

XXX

**BPOV:**

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up but the urge to relieve my kidneys tore me away from a wonderful dream. Climbing out of the bed I tip toed into the restroom and did my business without waking up Jake. When I returned to the room I found myself smiling as I crawled back into the bed. Jake was lying with his arms above his head, his eyes were closed shut and the shallow breathing led me to believe he was still asleep so I took advantage of the light from the moon that spilled over him.

Watching him sleep wasn't something I got the chance to do often and I found myself wondering what it was exactly that drew me to him. Even while he slept calmly next to me I heard the voice in my head warning me that Jake was dangerous and to keep my guard up. There was moments like this that I found myself more frightened of Jake than Edward.

I know what you are thinking, how could that be possible? Jake never laid a hand on me or made any remote physical threats like my ex but Jake was doing something to me that Edward couldn't. I was feeling strong emotions for my husband and I knew it was risky to feel anything other than grateful. Sure, Jake was helping me in a difficult period of my life but we both knew he wouldn't stick around too long once the court settled the custody battle.

I couldn't blame him if he left. He was a young and extremely handsome man who had his own future ahead of him. If he left Forks years ago due to his dislike of the town, why would he want to remain here now? Yeah, I better prepare myself for the day he would tell not only me but Charlotte also, good-bye.

Tears filled my eyes as an image of how that day would look and feel popped into my head. Scooting closer to him I felt my smile fading and a frown replacing it. This man was more than I deserved and someday he would find a woman who would complete him and it hurt like hell to imagine any other woman enjoying his bed.

He wasn't perfect but he was definitely on his way to being as perfect as I could hope for.

"Are you awake?" He groaned with his eyes still closed.

I jerked slightly unprepared to hear him speak and my cheeks grew warm as I realized that he knew I was staring at him.

"A little." I whispered.

"Do you need something?" He asked softly.

I wasn't sure how to answer that. Of course I needed something. I was human after all and we all have needs. It would have been wonderful if we were close enough for me to confide how I really needed him to love me the way I was falling in love with him. Yeah, I would also explain how Charlotte was crazy about him and how I thought he would make a wonderful father someday but of course I didn't reply with my answered thoughts.

"No. I had to go pee." I answered instead.

"Oh." He rolled over onto his side and his eyes opened slowly as we stared at one another.

"Do you need something?" I asked curiously.

"I need to get some sleep. I'm exhausted and we still have a full day ahead of us." He replied as his lips curled up to make his usual sexy smile that made my heart flutter.

"Oh. Sure." I forced my eyes to close but my brain wasn't ready to close down and allow me to fall back to sleep.

"Night Bella." Jake leaned in and brushed his lips over mine.

"Night Jake." I whispered back.

A smile formed on my face as I felt his hand travel under the covers and it found my own hand. The feel of his warm hand intertwined with mine helped ease my earlier painful thoughts and soon sleep engulfed me again. 

XXX


	23. Chapter 23

We build too many walls and not enough bridges

by Isaac Newton

AMOC: Chapter 23: When Walls Fall Down

JPOV:

I took Bella's hand and led her to the dance floor. We'd spent all day together enjoying all that the spa had to offer. Neither of us could complain about this visit. Our bodies and minds were relaxed, our stomachs were full from the rich dinner and the bottles of wine we shared in the hotel's five star restaurant.

"Mmm...I think I might be tipsy." Bella giggled with her head pressed against my chest.

"Yeah, me too." I admitted as a goofy smile covered my face.

"Is it wrong of me to wish we could stay one more day?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Cause I really hate feeling guilty."

"Trust me in a few days you will beg me to bring you back here."

Soon we would be forced to deal with Edward and the courts decision on who would win full custody of Charlotte. I didn't want to dare imagine the worst outcome because there was no way I was going to walk away and allow Edward to be near Bella's daughter. If killing him was what it would take, then I was on the verge of committing the crime myself. He was a despicable man who not only hurt the people he loved but everyone else too. He wasn't capable of showing kindness, compassion or love to anyone and that wasn't the sort of man who deserved to raise a child as beautiful and pure as Charlotte.

"I know." Bella sighed sadly.

My smile began to slip away but I forced it back in place when Bella leaned up to look up at me.

"You are a good dancer. I bet you've swept many women off of their feet dancing with them."

Staring into her eyes I wondered where she was leading with this question. Was she suddenly interested in the number of lovers I'd taken over the years or perhaps she feared that this was all an act. Sure, I'd charmed women with my dancing skills but that wasn't the only thing that kept them always wanting more.

"I have but none of them ever stood a real chance with me. Not the way they hoped for." I gulped hard as I spoke from my heart.

"Oh." She pressed her lips together and moved her head back toward my chest but then suddenly stopped and looked back up at me.

"I really wish that you would explain to me why you let your past break up with Lauren ruin your future happiness."

"What?" I was confused.

"Lauren. There was more to your break up and I don't know why you are so afraid to tell me. I wouldn't ever betray your trust or judge you."

"I know you wouldn't. It's just that...for a long time I tried to pretend it never happened. Talking about it only makes it real."

"But talking about it also helps us escape our past so that we can really move forward with our lives. " Bella stroked the side of my face as she gave me a knowing smile.

"I think we need some fresh air."

Taking her hand I led her out onto the patio area where it was still rather cold but I needed to clear my head. For a moment, I felt like pouring my guts out to her. I wanted so badly to release this pain that was a constant in my life over the years.

"Wow, it's pretty cold." Bella shivered.

Pulling her into my arms I stared down into her soft doe brown eyes and felt an incredible urge to just spill out all the pain of my past but then it would only create a sober and depressing ending to a lovely evening. I would have preferred an ending that entail her riding my cock until we were both happily exhausted.

"Bella, I want to share my past with you but I just don't see the point in it. It's in the past and can't be unchanged."

Bella sighed heavily before cupping my face between her silky cold hands.

"Jacob. It's time to let it all go. You can't let anyone love you the way you deserve until you let the pain go. You deserve happiness. You are an amazing person who doesn't see his own worth and I think it's because you are still locked in the chains of yesterday. Break free. Release your heart Jacob. Let me in. Let the people who care about you, love you."

I nearly choked on the air that filled my lungs as I listened to her semi confession that her feelings had grown for me. Was she trying to tell me she loved me? Or was her motive to show me that I was capable of being loved? Either way I knew she was right. The longer I held my misery in the cold chambers of my heart, the longer I would be alone in this world and then Edward and Lauren would have truly won. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't be miserable a moment longer, especially not with Bella in my life. She was like a warm summer breeze that I'd missed having in my life. She made everything seem better and hell, even brighter. Even when life was kicking her ass, she still managed to find hope where most would see the bleak side.

"Look, Lauren made a decision to end...her pregnancy. It could've been my baby. She told me she was forced into doing it but I really think deep down she chose to eliminate it, cause she loathed the idea of raising my child. Between her parents and Edward's dislike of me and her own selfish reasoning she ultimately made a decision that I should've been a part of." I heard my confession pouring out of my mouth like a spilled glass of wine.

"Oh Jacob I'm so sorry. I really am." Bella threw her arms around me and held me tightly.

"It was my fault. We were stupid teenagers and I gave my heart to the wrong girl. I knew Lauren wasn't capable of loving anyone but herself. I let my pride get in the way of good old common sense. When I found out what'd she done, I literally felt my heart shatter. I never wanted to feel anything remotely like love again. If that was even what we really shared."

"Wow, that's just...freaking crazy. I can't imagine your pain but I will admit when I first discovered I was pregnant with Charlotte, I had a moment of doubt. I just wanted to get away from Edward. However, I thought about my unborn child and how unfair it was to decide his or her fate. I just took things one day at a time and I was lucky to have such an understanding father." Bella said quickly as she stepped away from him and looked up at the night sky.

"You made the right choice Bella."

"Yeah, I did but look at where I am now. I might lose her despite my best efforts to protect her from her father."

"I won't let that happen. I already told you that I have a contingency plan ready should the judge make a fucked up decision. You just have to trust me, both of you."

Taking her hands in mine I lifted them up and kissed the back of each.

"You and Charlotte are my family and there is no way in hell I will let that devil get what belongs to me and you." I vowed.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Bella wondered out loud. Her eyes narrowed as she stared soberly up at me.

"I do. Charlotte is an amazing child and although for years I didn't feel that I deserved a child of my own, I love her like my own flesh and blood." I admitted while the corners of my lips curled up, making a sincere smile.

"Thank you." Bella lifted up on the tips of her toes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It should be me thanking you. I thought I was content with my life but now that we've been married, I've come to realize that what I had before wouldn't be enough. You and Charlotte have given me something that no amount of money could buy."

"I have to admit that I thought just having Charlotte in my life was all I could ever want but now I know I was missing something just as wonderful as Charlotte's love. You. I would be lost without you."

"Well, don't fret because I don't see me leaving you anytime soon or ever."

I knew it wasn't exactly the most romantic declaration but the words she needed to hear weren't coming forth. Not now. Someday perhaps.

"Same here." She smiled excitedly and I knew she understood what I wanted to say but didn't.

"I think we've both sobered up and it's time to go to our room. We have an early wake up call."

Bella took my hand and quietly we made our way back up to our room. Once inside the room, Bella surprised me twice in one evening. She stripped down naked and informed me that she needed me. I was more than willing to oblige and before we fell asleep in each other's arms, I felt the walls I built around my heart tumbling, brick by brick.

XXX

BPOV:

On our arrival Charlotte was excited to see us both. Jake was the recipient of the majority of her adoration when he present her with his gift. It was a fluffy stuff animal that would soon join her collection atop of her bed. We got home and while I went through the mail, Jake requested Charlotte's assistance in choosing a jungle gym to replace the old one. Jake was quickly becoming Charlotte's hero. I was happy to watch the two of them bonding.

Looking at the time I made us a quick dinner. The three of us gathered around the dining room table and were enjoying our light hearted conversation when Jake's phone began to ring. Jake apologized to us as he looked down at his phone. I didn't get a chance to ask who was calling because once he looked at the caller ID he left the room like a fire truck chasing a fire.

"Everything okay?" I asked casually.

"Yeah. Give me a second ladies. I need to take this."

He left the room quickly. Charlotte agreed to help me clean the dishes and put them in the dishwasher while we waited patiently for his return. It was nearly an hour before he made an appearance. We'd gone to the living room where I allowed Charlotte her movie time and I sat with a book in my hand but I didn't read even a word.

"Sorry. It took longer than I expected."

"Work?"

"Umm...yeah sort of." Jake frowned while sitting down next to me on the sofa.

"Sort of? It was either work related or not." I chuckled hoping I didn't sound too noisy but I could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. Something was bothering him and for whatever reason he deemed it necessary not to share with me.

"I have this guy back in my old office who was warning me that my ex boss's daughter, Alyssa was contacted by a private investigator. She told our mutual friend that the guy was trying to dig up dirt on me. Alyssa, didn't give him what he wanted and I'm afraid this private dick is going to continue looking up all my ex's."

"Oh. Who would hire someone to do that?"

"Edward."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Of course it would be Edward who would think of something so backhanded as investigating Jake's old lovers.

"What would he gain from talking to your past lovers?" I wondered out loud.

"Nothing really. Maybe he is hoping to find someone who will claim that I hit them or caused some other affliction that might put a dark shadow on my reputation."

"You didn't hit anyone did you?" I asked curiously but felt lousy when I saw the glimpse of disappointment in his eyes.

"I didn't tie anyone up and whip them with chains. Other than a slap on the ….bottom." Jake paused as he cast a quick look over at Charlotte. We were both relieved to see that her attention was too focused on the television program that she showed no interest in our mature conversation.

"You had women who wanted that sort of thing?" I scrunched my nose up as I found the thought of being whipped by my lover revolting.

"And then some." Jake laughed whole heartedly as I continued to openly show my shock and dislike for such a thing.

"Why would you want your lover to purposely hurt you?"

"Well, it's not entirely about the pain and the couple always has a safe word to prevent them from going too far."

"You speak like you have experience in this." I tease.

"Oh no! But I have some buddies that are totally into the whole BDSM. I get the whole control thing but I just hate the thought of causing a woman pain whether they desire it or not."

"So if I asked you to handcuff and whip me you wouldn't find it desirable?" I cocked an eyebrow before moistening my lips with the tip of my tongue.

"Are you making a suggestion?" He chuckled roughly.

I saw the heat in his eyes. Flirting with Jake came easily and it normally concluded with him between my legs and me willing and eager to feel him buried inside of me.

"I don't know." I admitted with a rough laugh of my own.

The doorbell rang and interrupted our fun.

"I got it." Jake winked at me before he got up and walked out of the room.

At first I didn't hear anything but then suddenly the sound of Jake's angry tone filled my ears. Getting off the couch I made my way to the entryway where I found Jake looking at his missing sister Becca. Her hair was a mess and there was dark circles beneath her eyes giving the look she hadn't slept in weeks. I never saw her look so upset. I drew closer to them when I noticed she held something in her hand. A gun. Why did she have a gun? And why did she look like she was crazy enough to use it on her own brother?

XXX


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Bang! Bang!

JPOV:

"Hello little brother." Becca slurred.

I stared in disbelief at my sister who stood before me wearing clothes that had seen better days. Her hair was a mess and bruises ran up and down her arms and around her neck. Just one look at her and you knew something terrible had occurred.

"Becca. Where have you been?" I asked anxiously. When I caught sight of the gun in her hand, I suddenly felt a tornado of emotions swarm over me.

"Do you really care?" she snickered.

"Of course I care." I replied automatically.

"Why? From what I've gathered you've sent my son off to live with my ex husband and uncovered my shady secret. I'm sure by now Dad has disowned me and you and dear faithful Rachel are to inherit every penny of Dad's fortune."

"We feared you were hurt or worse, dead. Dad made the decision to send Bryce away."

"I bet he did." She laughed hysterically.

Warning bells were going off in my head as she swung the gun back and forth in front of us. I wasn't sure how to defuse the situation and when I heard Bella drawing close to us, I knew things were about to go from oddly scary to nothing short of a nightmare.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't dare turn and look at her. I needed to keep my eyes on Becca and the gun. She wasn't in her right mind and I feared seeing Bella would only increase her madness.

"Oh great it's Bella to the rescue. You have some nerve standing there acting so prim and proper." Becca lifted the gun and looked at Bella with a purpose that sent chills up and down my spine.

"Uh?" Bella frowned and took a steady step back while I stepped in front of her, blocking Becca's view of her.

"Becca what happened? Who did this to you?" I demanded.

"Did what to me? Oh these? They aren't so bad. I actually enjoyed it."

Her words sickened me. How could she possibly enjoy someone hurting her? What the hell was going on with her?

"You can't mean that. Give me the gun and we can go inside and talk about where've you been." I pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Jacob. I came here to warn you that Edward knows the truth about your farce marriage." Becca revealed with a seriousness that gave me a slight heart attack.

"What are you talking about?" I choked out the words that felt like jagged ice in my throat.

"I've been helping Edward gather evidence against Bella. " She replied simply.

"What the hell Becca! Why would you do that!" I cried out in total shock.

"Why wouldn't I? The bitch walked into our lives and took over as Dad's personal nurse and adopted daughter. Even if she hadn't married you, Dad planned on leaving her a small fortune for her kindness. Why should she get a penny of his money? It's not fair Jake and if you think that she won't take your inheritance once you two divorce, you're a bigger fool than Dad." She declared with venom in every word.

"I don't know about any of that and I don't care about it. I am married to Bella because I want to be. I care for her." I sighed in disgust as she held the gun firmer between her hands and aimed it past me.

"You can't possibly care for her Jake. You might lust after her but you don't love her. You've never loved anyone since Lauren fucked you over. You and I are a lot alike in that we've learned early in life that there is no truth in love or happily forevers. We take what we can get and when we no longer desire it, we walk away. I know that Bella agreed to marry you to try and keep Charlotte from the Cullens and once she gets full custody of her daughter, she plans to divorce you. Afterwards she will receive a hefty spousal support check until Charlotte is of age. Why would you give up everything for her? Look at her! She isn't worth it Jake. Let Edward have the kid. Keep your money." She screamed frantically.

"I can't do that Becca. I care for her and Charlotte. I will not let Edward take them away." I answered firmly.

"Is this about getting even with Edward? Oh come on! When are you going to wake up and realize that he didn't force Lauren to spread her legs for him. If you want to hurt someone then go after Lauren. Edward dislikes you, sure, but this is about his family Jake. He is trying to protect his child. You should understand why he would want to do that."

My mouth hit the floor as I stared in total disbelief. Did she really think that load of shit was going to make me feel sorry for Edward and simply step aside?This line of crap didn't sound like anything my sister would say on a normal basis. Nope, it sounded a hell of a lot like Edward Cullen. When had Becca and Edward joined together? Were they lovers? Or worse, was Edward somehow blackmailing my sister to get her to betray me?

"YOU need to leave my house right this second before I call the police. You are out of your mind if you think I believe anything you or Edward Cullen say." I started to slam the door but she managed to slip inside before I could block her entrance.

"I will shoot her if I have too." She shouted as she pushed her way in the house, moved past me and walked towards Bella.

"Bella leave. Go!" I cried out as I tackled her from behind and we both slowly fell to the ground however in that moment that's when I heard it, the distinct shot of the gun.

"Bella are you okay?" I looked up and saw that Bella was lying on the floor a few feet away from us. Her head was turned away so I couldn't see her face. An enormous rush of fear filled my heart as I jumped off of Becca and raced to Bella's side. Turning her over I saw blood squirting out of the corner of her head. I couldn't tell if she'd been shot or not.

"Heelllpp mmmeee..." Becca gurgled from behind me.

Hearing my sisters voice made me realize that Becca wasn't up on her feet nor was she reacting to possibly shooting Bella like she came to do. Turning my head I looked at her and realized that she was still lying down face first and blood surrounded her. What had happened exactly?

"Becca are you shot?" I called out while lifting Bella up into my arms.

"I...it...hurts Jake." She grumbled as I walked past her to put Bella safely in the living room and away from Becca. Charlotte came running up to me with crocodile tears in her eyes.

"Mommy!" Charlotte mumbled as she stared at the blood that seeped out of her mother's head.

"It will be okay Charlotte. Go get me the phone." I ordered gently as I made my way back to the entryway where Becca remained immobile on the floor. Gently I rolled her over onto her backside and saw the hole in her blouse where the entry of the bullet entered her. Blood gushed out of the wound.

"Phone." Charlotte's hands shook nervously as she gave me the phone before running back to the other room with her mother.

"911 operator..."

"Yes, my name is Jacob Black. There's been a shooting at my house. I need an ambulance please."

I stared into my sisters face as she grew deathly pale with each second that passed. Holding her hand I prayed she would survive somehow. I loved her and it was clear that she was demented with jealousy but that didn't stop me from feeling angry. She betrayed me and for that I would never be able to forgive or trust her but that didn't stop me from hoping that she lived to see another day. Especially if it helped me prove once and for all that Edward Cullen was a manipulative bastard who didn't deserve to share the same oxygen as the rest of us.

XXX

Dad and Alice joined me with Charlotte in the waiting room while we waited for news on the condition of both Bella and Becca. Bella's head wound appeared to be from hitting the edge of the stairway step when she clumsily slipped and fell whereas Becca had been shot in the stomach. Our greatest concerns for Bella at the moment was the fact that she was suffering from a concussion and hadn't woken up. The doctors warned us that when she woke up she would probably be sick to her stomach and perhaps even a bit disoriented. However, they saw her making a full recovery quickly.

Becca on the other hand was in surgery. The surgeon warned us beforehand that the bullet lodged in her intestine was severe enough that once removed, she could bleed out faster than they could replace the blood. There was also a slim chance of infection and other things to consider.

Dad signed the documents giving them permission to do whatever they felt was necessary to try and save her life and with the understanding of all the possible outcomes. He looked like he had aged ten years in the past hour. I could tell this whole ordeal was taking a lot out of him and with his own health deteriorating I begun to wonder just how long the doctors gave him to live out the rest of his life?

"It's going to be okay Jake. Stop pacing. You're making my stomach hurt." Billy grumbled with a weak smile behind his scolding.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? If it was just an ordinary bump to the head, shouldn't she already been awake and alert?" I replied with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sure she is just resting." Alice offered while holding Charlotte in her lap. The child had passed out after twenty nonstop minutes of crying for her mommy.

"I don't think so." I sat down, running my hands through my hair roughly before looking across the room just in time to see Carlisle Cullen speaking with a nurse.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I swore softly as I stood up abruptly just as he made his way directly toward us.

"Hello Jacob. I was just getting ready to leave and heard that Bella was admitted into the hospital. What is going on now?" Carlisle demanded but with a polite smile glued on his face.

Of course he didn't want to make a terrible scene at his place of employment nor did he want to seem uncaring in front of witnesses. I just wanted to rip his head straight off of his neck but instead I pressed my lips together and gave him an equally cool smile back before I answered.

"Bella slipped and fell. She bumped her head. They are keeping her for observation."

I didn't feel that it was any of his business that my sister showed up with a gun and with the intentions of killing Bella. His son was the responsible party for this evening but of course he wouldn't want to hear about that. He was living in the land of denial when it came to the despicable truth of his son.

"Oh." He frowned deeply as he looked over at my father and at Alice. I noticed the softening in his cold eyes when they landed on Charlotte.

"Would you like me to go take a look at her?" He offered with a slight look of genuine concern.

"No. She wouldn't want you to check in on her." I replied honestly but politely.

"I see. I wish things weren't like this between us. I really do care for my granddaughter and only want what is best for her. I know that Bella has been forced to endure a lot over the past four years and she has been remarkably strong. However, everyone has a breaking point and I just would hate to see Bella lose everything that she has fought so hard to hold onto."

His words sparked my temper to the point of no return.

"Yes, she has endured far too much and yes, she has fought with all her heart to keep her daughter safe and healthy without any help from you or your son. So why do you think it's your place to remove Charlotte from a mother who has been gracious, compassionate and selfless? How do those qualities make her unfit to raise her own child?" I replied with seething anger in my tone.

"I know you love Bella, Jake, and I understand why you feel it's important to stand up for her when she needs you but I promise you that if it were up to me we would try and somehow share custody with her. However, Bella refused to give us any rights to our own granddaughter. She left us with no other choice but to go this route."

"Did you ask yourself why? It's not personally you and your wife she is worried about but more so about the son you raised. He is capable of doing things you couldn't even imagine."

"I know you see Edward as the antichrist but seriously Jake, he isn't as bad as you've created him in your mind. He has issues. We all do but he is Charlotte's father and he deserves to have an opportunity to get to know his own flesh and blood." Carlisle argued.

It was a waste of time to argue with him about Edward's evil intentions behind wanting custody of his was like talking to a brick wall. Luckily we were interrupted when Rachel arrived.

"Oh my God Dad. I'm so sorry for getting here so she going to be okay? I can't believe this is happening to Becca." Rachel came rushing into the ER and went straight to Dad and threw her arms around him.

Carlisle looked strangely at me before Dad managed to get Rachel out of our listening range so he could explain everything in private.

"What did she mean by Becca? I thought your sister was missing." He asked curiously.

"She showed up this evening. She is in bad shape at the moment." I replied curtly.

"What happened Jake? Why are Bella and Becca both in the hospital?"

I wasn't sure how much I should say without him using it to his advantage in court later this week. Things were starting to look bad for our home environment once again. We weren't having much luck these days and I was starting to think we might have been better off moving away from Forks.

A doctor approached Dad and I watched as his body slumped slightly as the doctor grabbed a hold of him to prevent him from falling. Ignoring the conversation we were having I rushed over to his side and held him up as the doctor gave me a comforting look before my father made his announcement.

"She's dead Jake. I'm sorry. They did everything they could to save her but it wasn't enough." Dad replied with a numb tone.

Rachel walked up and overheard Dad and a second later I found myself once again dropping to my knees to check on my other sister who was passed out on the floor.

Dad moved away while I tended to Rachel. I suspected he needed a moment to compose himself before he would be able to help us any further tonight.

It took me several minutes to get her conscious and up in a chair before Dad rejoined us.

XXX

Billy's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sir, your package will arrive shortly after midnight as planned." A male voice answered.

"Good. Very good. Make sure no one sees it arrive or you won't receive one penny from me." he replied sternly.

"Yes sir. I understand."

Ending the call Billy put his phone back into his jacket he made his way back to his children who were both holding one another and weeping for a sister they once loved very much.

XXX

A/N: Yea me! I got a new chpt posted within a week of the one. Hope you are enjoying the story and would love to hear from you. Also don't forget to hurry and nominate your favorite Non-cannon stories on .com! Have a wonderful weekend and hopefully this weekend I will have the chance to write another update.


	25. Chapter 25

AMOC:Chapter 25

JPOV:

The morning sun fell on my face, waking me up from a short but heavy slumber. Opening my eyes I tried to recall where I was. Scanning the small sterile white room I saw Bella lying peacefully in her bed. Flashes of last night began to play in my mind. Becca, my own sister, almost shot and killed my wife. With Becca's death, it would be hard to prove my suspicions that Edward was behind her disappearance and state of mind.

Although Becca was acting in a hysterical state she made it perfectly clear that she was connected to Edward and the things she said about Bella, no doubt, came straight from his very own mouth. How could my sister, a bit moody and hurtful at times, fall into the hands of such a corrupt and miserable bastard like Edward? One way or another I was going to make him pay not only for the pain he inflicted on Bella and Charlotte but also for the death of my sister.

Reaching into my pocket I retrieved my phone and saw a few missed messages, most if not all of all them from local friends who felt the need to tell me how sorry they were for my loss and hoped for Bella's quick recovery. Anger burned in the pit of my stomach like acid. No one around here really cared about my family's loss. They just wanted an update on the towns latest juicy gossip.

Putting my phone back, I stood up and reached above my head. Every muscle ached and screamed with agony. Between wrestling with my sister and sleeping in an uncomfortable chair all night it wasn't surprising that I felt like shit.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella's hand twitching by her side. . A soft moan escaped her lips. Tears filled my eyes when I watched as her eyelashes fluttered for a moment or two before her eyelids opened and displayed the soft brown eyes that I prayed I would get to look upon once again.

"Bella. Oh my God! Bella."

Grabbing her hand I brought it up to my lips and tenderly kissed it.

"Jake." Bella answered with a groggy moan.

"Oh honey you don't know how happy I am to see you awake." I sighed while a single tear slipped out of the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong? Where am I?" Bella asked as she tried to sit up in bed.

"Ouch." She winced as she pulled her hand free from me and rubbed her forehead.

"Let me go get the nurse."

Taking off with lightening speed I made my way around the corner to the nurse's desk where luckily two of them set going over charts.

"Excuse me. My wife is awake." I announced happily and perhaps even too loudly.

"I got this." The young brunette informed the older nurse as she stood up and followed me back to the room.

Bella seemed as confused as when I left her. I stood back and watched as the nurse named Tori, began checking all her vitals and then announced she would inform the doctor on duty that his patient was awake.

Once she left the room Bella looked up at me and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Where is Charlotte?" She asked.

"She is with Alice. They are both safe at her place. I didn't want Charlotte to go home until I could go home and clean up the place." I explained.

"What do you mean, clean up?" Bella continued to look confused.

"Don't you remember what happened with Becca?"

"Um...kinda." Bella answered.

"She tried to shoot you. I knocked her down and the gun went off. When I looked up I saw you lying on the floor bleeding. I was so sure you were shot somehow but then I realized my mistake. Becca was shot instead." I explained.

"Is she okay?"

"No. They tried to save her but …...it was too late. She died."

Closing my eyes I pressed back the kaleidoscope of emotions that I was feeling.

Anger, sadness, regret and relief all seem to struggle within my heart. Seeing Bella awake and well helped me keep my negative emotions in check.

"What? I ...how...I.." Bella stuttered as her face grew more pale.

"It's not your fault or mine Bella. At least I keep telling myself that." I sighed.

"It's just...crazy. I mean why would she do that?"

Tears spilled out of her eyes as she looked dumbfounded.

"It was Edward. She mentioned something that leads me to believe that our thoughts about her condition were all just a was probably hiding out instead. She told me that she got...well...some sort of proof to show the courts that our marriage was fake."

Her hands flew up to her mouth in shock. I couldn't blame her. I was still reeling with the aftermath of the situation. My own flesh and blood betrayed me. Edward once again infiltrated my life by using someone he knew I cared deeply about. The bastard rarely got his own damn hands dirty.

"How is your father?" Bella asked as more tears spilled down her face.

"I guess he is okay. I mean, he was pretty broken up last night but I haven't seen him since." I explained.

"You should go be with your family. I will be fine." Bella sniffled.

"I'm sure Paul and Rachel are with him."

"He will need you too. Go. Please." Bella laid her head back on the pillows and turned her face to the side.

"Bella you need me right now. They know that." I argued.

"No. You don't need this. This is all my fault."

Bella's hands curled up in fists by her side. I could see that she was angry but I didn't understand who it was directed toward.

"How is this your fault?"

"If I had just left town when I found out that I was pregnant, none of this would have happened to you or your family." Bella sobbed but her tone was laced with venom.

"Don't be ridiculous. Your father would have died alone. Plus why should you run away? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Sure I did. I slept with a monster and even when he revealed his true colors I let him defile me and now I must pay the consequences for that but you don't deserve it. I don't regret Charlotte for even a second but I do regret how my mistake has cost so many people so much pain."

Reaching over her, I forced her head to turn back to face me. I needed her to look me in the eye when I spoke the words that I never thought I would say to another woman again.

"Bella, I've been at war with Edward for sometime but worst of all I've been fighting myself for just as long. When I saw you fall on the floor and I thought she shot you, I wanted to die at that moment. I've grown so close to you and your daughter and you've both brought me to a place in my life that I swore wasn't possible for a guy like me."

I took a deep breath and hoped that what I was about to say next would be received with an open mind and open heart.

"I love you Bella. We are family now. You and Charlotte are everything to me and I won't let anyone or anything harm either of you."

Bella sucked in her breath while her eyes grew wide. I wasn't sure if she was happy about my confession or not.

"Jake I don't know what to say. I mean...I feel the same about you but I can't help but feel guilty for bringing all of my baggage to this relationship."

"Honey, you haven't seen my baggage yet." I smiled sheepishly.

"Do you mean it? Do you really love me?" Bella licked her lips and sat up in the bed.

"I mean it with all my heart. I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, because you want too and not because of some stupid contract." I promised.

"Me too." She replied tenderly.

Cupping her face in my hands I kissed her and let all my love flow into it. No matter what came up against us, Bella's love would keep me anchored and show me the way to becoming the kind of man she deserved.

XXX

EPOV:

The pounding on the door woke me up but it was the pounding in my head that made me feel sick to my to get out of bed I had to lift an unwanted arm off of me before I could slip into my robe. I made my way slowly to the door. Whoever stood outside was an unwanted and uninvited guest and they were about to receive an ear full from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Emmett shouted. His hand still curled up in a fist from banging on the door or maybe he was using it to threaten me,I wasn't sure.

"Excuse me? You're the one banging on my door like a fucking lunatic." I growled.

"Funny you should use the term lunatic to describe my actions. YOU are one piece of shit little brother." Emmett snapped harshly. A vein pulsed in his neck while he ranted at me.

"Who pissed in your oats this morning? I haven't done a damn thing to you." I reply.

"No, you've just hurt everyone else in one way or another. I'm done. I'm so fucking done with you and protecting your sorry ass."

"What are you freaking out about now?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I tried to figure out what would have caused him to get in such a tiffy mood. As far as I knew I'd done nothing to cause him pain or anger at me.

"Becca Black showed up at her brother's house hell bent on killing Bella." Emmett answered.

My heart quicken for a moment and then I began to remember my last conversation with Becca before I left her. Becca was dead set on proving that Bella was only using her family for their fortune. I couldn't blame her for hating how Bella made a leech out of herself when it came to prominent families like our own.

"What does that have to do with me?" I demanded, hoping like hell no one knew about the part I played in hiding her out while she found the proof I needed to win my case in court.

"Don't play coy with me. I know good and damn well you were sleeping with her on the side. You influenced her somehow to do it. I know you brother. Our parents might be in denial but I'm not. You can't stand to lose and will do anything to prevent it."

"It's true I don't like to lose and I play dirty if necessary but I didn't put that gun in her hand and I sure as hell didn't tell her to kill Bella. Is she dead?"

I tried to pretend that I was greatly concerned for my ex but inside I was thrilled at the prospect of not having to deal with her ass any longer. In fact watching Jake grieve would be a bonus to my victory. The two of them acted as if they were better than me. It was such a stupid idea. How any court would give the two of them anything that rightfully belonged to me was such a ridiculous and naive notion. It would teach everyone in this town the power I had and the respect I deserved.

"No, Bella isn't dead but Becca is. Billy Black is going to want your head on a platter for this. I guarantee it. This isn't between you and Jake anymore. You have the whole Black family and a hell of alot of the community up against you now." He warned with a hissed.

"Once again I would like to point out that I didn't tell her to kill anyone." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Good luck proving that in court." Emmett chuckled rudely before turning around and walking away.

There was an almost sinister gleam in my brother's eyes that reminded me of my own when I was cooking up a pot of revenge. What was he preparing to do now? Would Emmitt reveal that Becca and I were lovers? So what if he did, that didn't make me a bad guy. I'm sure she had plenty of other lovers besides myself.

The ringing of my phone broke me out of my weary thoughts. Closing the door behind me I strolled back into my room and picked up my phone and saw my father's number blinking. Either this call could go my way or against me. Did Emmitt already reveal to our parents what he knew about my connection to Becca?

"Just answer it already, will you." Lauren barked.

"Get up and get out of my house!" I shouted before storming out of my room and walking to my den where my conversation with my dad would be more private.

"Hello Dad." I answered, hoping I didn't sound as pissed as I was feeling.

"You need to come to the house now. Your lawyer has insisted we all meet at once."

Hearing the fear in my father's tone didn't give me much details to what he knew or what I would be facing once I arrived at their home.

"Why? What's going on that requires an urgent family meeting?" I asked curiously.

"Trust me Edward now isn't the time to play games with me. Get over here ASAP."

My dad hung up the call before I could reply. Scratching my head I realized that things were about to go from bad to worse, unless I found a way to turn this around to work with me winning, instead of signing my death sentence. The sound of my front door opening and slamming shut let me know that Lauren removed her presence from my home. Returning to my room I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and contemplate on how I was going to fix the damage that dead, bitch Becca left me with.

XXX

Billy felt comforted with the security team he hired to stay close to the families summer cottage, to protect his secret, while he left to finish up some details at his home. Turning into the driveway he prepared himself for what would play out next. Family, friends and anyone else who ever knew him or Becca would soon be camped out on his doorstep wanting to express their condolences. It sicken him to think how one of his own flesh and blood could have turned out to be so sick with jealousy and greed that they would turn against their own family. Why didn't he see it before? Maybe this ordeal could've been prevented if he showed her more attention or gave her the love she required he thought to himself.

Sadly, he realized that when a heart was as darkened as Becca's had been, nothing would've have helped her believe in his love for her. A tear trickles out of the corner of his eye as he opened the truck door and made his way inside his home. Death seemed to be in every corner of the old house. He knew it was here for him and it just couldn't wait to take him away from the misery of this life. Although he loved his children and cared for many people, he was growing tired of acting as if he was so much stronger than he truly was. Eventually he would have to give it up and let those he loved take care of him until he spent his last breath.

Until that moment came, however, he was going to do whatever it took to make damn sure that Jake and Bella kept Charlotte away from the clutches of Edward Cullen. Billy resolved himself to do whatever it took to destroy the bastard who set out to tarnish his family's good name, even if it cost Billy his own life.

XXX

A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long to update but I was in the middle of working on a novel that will be published in August on . I co-wrote a book called Wayward Son by Dani Morgan and Angela Brooks. This story is close to an ending that I feel happy with so I will try to update as soon as I can. Thank you again for reading and for the wonderful reviews/emails encouraging me to continue this story. Hope you guys also take a look at the new book that will be available in August. I will give you more details once we have it set up on . Xoxo A


	26. Chapter 26

Beta: Jessipooks

**Chapter 26: Cruel Intentions**

**EPOV:**

The moment I stepped inside my parents home I could feel the intensity and anger in the air around me. Walking into the family room where my father, mother and brother sat together I knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant afternoon. Their expressions each displayed their open animosity toward me. I glared directly at Emmett knowing my big brother did the unthinkable and somehow exposed me to our parents. Yeah, this was going to take some serious thought and unfortunately I didn't have much time.

"This is incredibly cruel and not to mention despicable of you Edward." Mom weeped as she dropped some photographs from her shaking hands.

Watching the tears streaming down her face didn't make me feel even an ounce of guilt but I knew it was best to pretend it did. My best course of action was to play the part of the remorseful son. I didn't give a rat's ass about what I had done over the past few months. There was no way in hell I was going to let Jacob Black take away my daughter. If playing dirty is what it would take to win, then I was willing to get my hands covered in the filthiest mud.

"What are you talking about?" I feigned ignorance for the moment.

"These pictures of you and...Rebecca Black." Dad answered before he looked up at me with such discontent that I was happily pleased to see the old man actually had balls for once.

"What pictures?" I asked curiously as I strolled casually to the table and picked up a few.

Looking at them I saw images of me and Becca in her hotel room. My favorite of the few I grabbed was the one with me taking her from behind while I yanked on her hair. There were tears streaming down Becca's face from the pain that I was inflicting but what they didn't understand was that Becca enjoyed it that way. We both understood how good the pain really made us feel. I couldn't explain that to them without making myself look worse than I already did in their eyes.

"Okay, so Becca and I were having a brief affair. So what?" I coughed nervously before dropping the pictures back onto the table and placing my hands in my front trouser pockets.

"You paid her. You actually paid the woman to break into her own brother's house to steal legal documents from his office and then you helped her pretend to be kidnapped or worse. Do you understand the legal ramifications of what you have done? Do you!" Dad stood up as his voice began to raise.

"What proof do you have of that ridiculous story?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically and then glanced over at Emmett who sat back staring up at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"It was quite easy to find brother when I realized the part you played in Rebecca attacking Bella. Especially when you used your trust fund account to obtain the money. If I could connect the dots don't you think the local police will as well?" Emmett answered.

"Honestly I don't think they could find horse shit in a horse stall. Why do you assume that I paid her to shoot Bella? I won't deny that I gave her a loan. She was drowning in debt and being my private lover I deemed it necessary to help her. I didn't put the gun in her hand or brainwash her into attacking anyone and you can't prove otherwise." I replied and gave my big brother a challenging smile.

"We are your family and we can't even believe I seriously doubt a jury will either." Dad stated, anger still laced in his tone.

"That's why we hire the best lawyers. Look, I won't lie and say I wasn't fucking Becca and I won't lie and say we didn't share our dislike for Bella but I never asked her to do those things. She did it voluntarily. She felt that Bella was going to steal her inheritance and I didn't disagree with her theory. She made it her own mission to search her brother's home for further proof and then showed me. She wanted me to win the case against Bella because like me she felt we were better for my daughter than her own mother."

"Is that the story you plan on telling the police? Wow! You are amazing." Emmett clapped his hands but the fire in his eyes warned me that this conversation was far from over.

"It's the truth so yeah, I will tell them that if they question me over these pictures and the money I loaned my ex lover."

"You know why he is putting this all on Becca, right? She is dead. Dead people can't argue against him." Emmett stated.

"I'm sorry Edward but I've never known your brother to scheme against you. You however, make it your life's goal to hurt everyone around you. Why? Did we not show you enough love? Maybe we made excuses for your horrible behavior? I don't what happened exactly but you aren't the son we raised."Mom cried out.

"Mom, you are overreacting. I did this because you and father insisted that Charlotte deserved to know this family. I was only doing what was necessary to give you both the grandchild you desired. It's not my fault that Emmett married an inadequate female." I glanced over at Emmett and saw the fire blare in his eyes and smiled. I knew it irked him that unlike me he wouldn't ever give my parents the biological grandchild they always dreamed of.

"That's enough!" Dad shouted furiously at me.

"You are a sick bastard and I hope you get put in jail for this. But more importantly I hope that the judge deems you unfit to be anywhere near Charlotte." Emmett jumped up off the couch with his hands curled into bulky fists by his side.

"Emmett, calm down. Edward I hate to say this but I think I've finally come to an understanding about Bella's insistence on you not being a part of her daughter's life. Looking at these pictures, I can only imagine what you did to a sweet girl like her. It also made me think about the time Charlie Swan came to see me and swore he would kill you for hurting Bella. Those bruises were from you. Why? Why would you hurt her and then make us believe she was just a clumsy and vengeful ex girlfriend?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad, I don't have time to explain but I can honestly tell you that if I placed my hands on Bella, she did something to deserve it. She likes to play the part of the victim but really she is like any other woman."

"What does that mean?" Dad frowned at me.

"She broke rules, rules that I made clear from the start of our relationship. There are consequences and she got them when she disobeyed me." I replied.

"Oh my God!" Mom cried out before covering her face with her hands.

"What? Like Dad doesn't punish you when you exceed your spending account or when you embarrassed him around his peers?" I glared at my father without any remorse.

"I don't beat your mother. I might cut her credit card limit but I wouldn't ever strike her or put my hands on her to physically punish her. She is my wife not my property." Carlisle scoffed.

It wasn't lost on me the disgust I saw in his eyes that reflected the same look as the one my mother kept giving me.

"I told you. I told you he was worse off than either of you wanted to believe. If you don't go along with what I have asked of you, I won't stand by and watch this family help him destroy Bella and Charlotte's happiness. I can't. I'm sorry. I know you believe blood is thicker than water but Charlotte shares our blood and if you assist this monster in having a role in her upraising you are responsible for the damage he causes her." Emmett replied with venom in his voice.

"What did you ask of them? And what makes you think that I will hurt my daughter?" I demanded .

"I have to agree with him. I'm sorry." Dad looked over at my mother who finally removed her hands from her face.

She hesitantly looked at me before looking back at my father and nodded her head in agreement.

"What is going on? What did you talk them into doing?" I started across the room toward my brother when my father suddenly stepped in between us.

"We called the lawyer and sent him all this information we have at this time. He warned us that if all of this becomes public information the courts would frown on letting us near our granddaughter. If your mother and I step away from this situation and withdraw our support of your case, we might have a slim chance of persuading not only the judge but if luck is on our side even Bella, in letting us have visitation with Charlotte. However, this will of course mean that we will need to remove ourselves from you." Dad answered with a solemn face.

"Don't be absurd! You can't walk away from me? I'm your son. Why would you choose Charlotte over me?" I cried surprised what they were willing to do in order to form a relationship with my bastard child.

"The lawyer also said that the police would probably form a case against you for not coming forward with the whereabouts of Becca when it was believed she was missing. I think it's best that we cut our losses and move forward without you. I love you Edward. Me and your mother both love you but we can't make excuses for the man you've become. You inadvertently cause the death of a young lady whom we all know you had a great amount of influence over. She was just as twisted in the mind as you are but that still doesn't excuse your role in her demise." Dad answered and for the first time since this conversation started I saw tears glistening in his eyes.

Before I could argue my case further the doorbell rang interrupting our family intervention. A few seconds rolled by while we all stood holding our breaths until we saw the unexpected guests walk into the room followed by our maid.

"Sorry, they have a warrant." She explained before fleeing the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I looked at my parents who both held their heads low and couldn't even look me in the eye as Officer dumbfuck began to read me my miranda rights.

"I swear I will get out of this and I will prove you are mistaken about where your loyalty lies. I will get my daughter and she won't ever be apart of your lives." I shouted as the officer dragged me out of the room and out of the house.

I was shoved into the back of the police car. I stared out the window and watched as only Emmett had the courage to stand at the open doorway and smile bitterly at me just before he slammed it closed. My heart raced as the car started up and I wondered how in the hell I was going to get out of this mess and keep even a remnant of my once spotless reputation in this town.

XXXXX

**JPOV:**

Bella couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. Putting her overnight bag in the back of my truck I informed her that Alice and Charlotte would be meeting us at home. This made her smile and to my delight it was a genuine one.

"How is she Jake? It must have been so scary for her to see me like that and your sister...well...I just hope she doesn't have nightmares from this." Bella twisted the hem of her sweater nervously between her hands. Her cheeks still lacked color but the Doctor insisted that she would soon be back to her old self but for the next few days to take it as easy as possible.

"Alice told me she slept fine the last two nights. She is worried about you however. I think once she sees you are safe and well it will help ease any fear she is coping with." I advised.

"Okay." Bella sighed with relief.

Pulling up in front of our house I turned off the vehicle and raced over to her door. I knew she would argue with me for wanting to help her but I was just as stubborn as she was. I won and a few seconds later we were both at the front door when it suddenly flung open and two small arms flew around Bella. I laughed tenderly as Bella leaned over and hugged her daughter with an intensity that matched her daughters.

"Shh...I'm okay baby. I'm right here now." Bella whispered into Charlotte's ears.

I walked back to the truck, grabbed her luggage and once I returned, I saw the entryway was empty. Placing the luggage upstairs in our room before I joined them in the family room, I found Alice had already sat Bella down with a comfortable pillow behind her and a cold beverage in front of her.

"You better not even think about doing anything today. The house is perfectly cleaned and several of your neighbors have already stopped by and filled your fridge with plenty of yummy dishes. They wanted to give you their condolences and I'm sure most of them were also itching for some gossip." Alice rolled her eyes sarcastically before placing a friendly smile back on her face.

"It was still very neighborly of them to do that. I hope you got their names so I can return their dishware along with a thank you card." Bella replied before placing a kiss on the top of her daughter's head, which was resting on her chest. It was obvious that Charlotte felt comforted by her mother's presence and it was also understandable. Although Alice didn't see anything to alarm her about Charlotte's mental state we both agreed it would probably take her sometime before she truly felt safe but I didn't share that with Bella. She already worried enough without me adding to her list.

"Of course." Alice chuckled, knowing her best friend all too well.

"Good. So what have you two been up to while I was away?" Bella turned her complete attention to her daughter, whose eyes lit up as she began to describe her time away from her mother, hour by hour.

I enjoyed watching and listening to their interaction and was once again reminded of how lucky I was to have them both in my life when my phone began to buzz. Not wanting to interrupt their moment together I walked out of the room before answering the call. It was Paul. I hoped everything was okay with my father and sister. So far, there was no news about the funeral arrangements. Father insisted on making them himself and refused to let anyone around him help and with me being busy with my wife's recovery I didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"Hello."

"Dude I just heard something that should brighten up your life after the last few shitty days we've experienced." Paul announced with a tone that reminded me of a teen on a sugar rush.

"Okay. Spill dude." I chuckled under my breathe.

"Forks police arrested Edward Cullen. Apparently they have proof he was aware of your sister's disappearance and never came forward with it. Also I heard his family didn't join his side when he tried to make bail afterwards. My friend told me that it looks like the Cullens are as sick of him as we are. I hope this will help your case. I mean, I know Becca screwed up and gave them evidence to make you both look like liars but this should prove that he is far worse for his daughter."

I exhaled sharply. On one hand I wished I shared the same enthusiasm as my brother in law but honestly I didn't. The thought of Edward going to jail did give me some momentary joy but I knew that Edward would somehow walk away from this situation unscathed as always. He was an expert on bullshitting people.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you as excited as I was when I heard the news?" Paul asked his happiness now deflated from his tone.

"I'm glad they acknowledge his role in this but I honestly think he can buy his way out of all of it. It's what he does Paul. He convinces people that they aren't really eating shit when it's clearly a big old pile of steamy poop." I replied.

"Maybe in the past he got away with that but I'm telling you everyone in town is starting to see him for what he truly is. I also heard that he admitted to being Becca's lover and he gave her money to help her with her debt. He isn't going to get out of this so easily." Paul insisted.

"You and I both know what he really gave her the money for. He paid her to steal from me." I sighed sadly.

"Whatever man! When they take him to court they will uncover the truth."

"I know and that's what scares me. When he brings up what she really obtained for the money then it's going to cast a ugliness on mine and Bella's marriage. It will turn the focus on us and how we deceived so many people." I pointed out how this situation could backfire on us.

"You are overthinking this man. A lot of rich people and celebrities have a prenup written up before they get married. You can point out that you and Bella fell in love so fast that your father wanted to protect you both in case this blew up in your faces." He suggested.

I liked how he saw our predicament and had to admit it could possibly work with the lie he was creating for us. However, in my heart I knew it was wrong. Were we any better than Edward and Becca if we didn't come clean about how our marriage began? Of course we ended up falling madly in love with one another and intended on having the contract destroyed as soon as we got past this but for now would the friends we deceived be understanding to our plight?

"I don't know." I stated matter of factly.

"Trust me Jake. This is a white lie that is necessary to keep your wife from losing her daughter. You aren't hurting anyone from me now isn't the time to become noble." He warned me.

"You are right."

"I know I am. Now have you heard back from your dad by any chance? Rachel is upset as it is and not knowing where your father is sneaking off too is only creating more stress in my house." He asked curiously.

"I don't. He said he would call me with the time and place for the funeral and checked in on Bella yesterday but now that I think about it, that's the last I've heard from him." I realized.

"His nurse called us late last night upset that he has missed several doses of his medications and went on and on about the importance of taking them in a timely manner. Rachel tried calling him twice today and both times it went straight to his voice mail. I will drive by and see if he made it home." Paul replied.

"If he isn't home let me know. I will help you find him. I don't like him missing his medications. The doctor already warned him that the medicine would help prolong his life but it wouldn't cure him." I reminded Paul.

"I know man. I know. This sucks. First Becca and ….well...we both know it's only a matter of time." Paul sighed heavily.

"I know."

"I will let you go back to your family and I will text you once I know something. Oh and Jake, I am here for you anytime you need to talk." Paul offered.

I was surprised at how things between us shifted in such away that we were not only tolerable around one another but I was also finding myself respecting the man that my sister deemed good enough to be her husband and father of her children.

"Thanks Paul. Bye." I hung up and returned to the family room where I found Bella still sitting down but Charlotte was asleep. Bella stroked the girl's head while talking softly to Alice. Charlotte looked so peaceful that I hated to take her away but I knew eventually her mother would become tired.

"Let me take her upstairs." I offered.

Bella's eyes glanced lovingly at her daughter and then she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. Gently lifting her up I cautiously took her upstairs and placed her in her own bed, pulling a blanket over her sleeping form. I don't know why but I felt the need to look around her room and double check the locks on her bedroom window. Becca was dead and gone and wouldn't cause Charlotte or her mother anymore harm but that didn't stop me from fearing that they were both in great danger.

After a momentary debate in my head I decided to leave her door open in case she woke up startled. The child went through hell in the past forty eight hours and I knew it would take us some time to give her the reassurance that she was safe. Feeling less worried about her safety I made my way back downstairs and was about to return to check on my wife when I stopped abruptly. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on their conversation but my ego couldn't resist listening.

"I know people will think that the contract was the only reason I agreed to married Jake but in truth, I was attracted to him the moment we met. Jake is a sweet and wonderful man once I was able to get those walls around his heart down. I don't regret marrying him and I don't think I could've chosen a better man to raise my daughter. I love him Alice. I can't walk away from this even if I was forced to." Bella informed her best friend.

"I knew you liked him far more than you led on and honey you deserve such a good man in your life. Edward is a psycho who feeds on women's weaknesses and brainwashes them into thinking that what he provides them with is not only deserving but justified. I'm just so happy that you found the love that is as pure as Jake's." Alice answered with such a conviction in her voice I wanted to walked into the room and hug her.

She was right about Edward. He did prey on women's weaknesses and deserved more than what he gave her. I would never knowingly hurt Bella or Charlotte physically or emotionally, no matter how mad I was at them or the rest of the world. I swore to myself as I stood there if I ever felt like I was on the verge of losing my temper I would walk away right then and there. These two ladies were my whole life now and I wanted to shelter them not only from the evil in the world but my own darkness. They were the light that filled my heart and I only wanted to reflect the love they so willingly gave me.

Hearing Alice say her goodbyes I was brought out of my thoughts and quickly made my way back into the room with them.

"She is safely asleep in her room." I informed them.

"Thank you." Bella smiled with such a tenderness that my heart melted.

"Anytime." I leaned over and placed a slow and tender kiss on her lips.

"With that note I'm heading out. I will stop by tomorrow. Jake let me know when the funeral will be. Bella and I agreed I will keep Charlotte when you attend it." Alice stated with a sympathetic look.

"Sounds good to me." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Bye guys." Alice gave us a quick wave as she walked past us.

"I hope you are okay with my decision." Bella yawned as I sat down next to her.

"I am. I think it was a wise doesn't need any reminders of that horrible day." I replied while putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her up against me.

"Thank you Jake." Bella laid her head on my chest and I automatically stroked her head the same way she'd done Charlotte's only minutes before. I knew that like her daughter, Bella enjoyed the comfort of touch when it was given in love.

"No thank you. I mean it. Most women would have ran away after all of this chaos." I laughed but I wasn't really kidding around.

"I'm not like most women. I see all the wonderful qualities in you and trust me it's worth fighting for." She mumbled.

"YOU are definitely not like most women and I'm one lucky man to have the exception of the rule in my arms." I smiled despite the soft snores I could already hear.

I continued to smile as she slept in my arms. I didn't want to move. Right now at this moment, our lives were peaceful and I wasn't sure how much longer that serenity would last.

XXXXXX

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Things are just going to get crazier before the final chapter. Hehe! Love ya guys and the inspiring reviews. It's so interesting to read your thoughts on who should be redeemed and should be beaten to death. LOL. Hopefully I will be able to put everything I intended in these next few, final chapters. Again, thank you for the support and the wonderful kindness you've shown me and this story. Xoxo August


End file.
